Tales of the Dragons: Zero Point
by Flagstealer
Summary: 15000 Years ago, history was reset. Brought to life by Dragons, some games and shows are now reality. Connected by energy, they weave together... And Caboose didn't do it! Join these new heroes as history unfolds in the back, and new roads unfurls to the front! But not all looks as it seems... Contains Adult material ie innuendos, Anime and games, OCs and flashbacks to the past.
1. Prologue: Transfer Students

"What purpose can one life have to sway another? What choices can we make that can change the fate of ourselves, or what we view at ourselves as an identity?"

"Would you be truly happy, accepting your own identity- your own kinks, your own faults imposed by ourselves and others? Can we truly find our way in life?"

"Humanity might be foolish, but who's to say that ALL life in our universe has their sets of mistakes that can be repeated over and over again until we get a result that allows the cycle to move on?"

A small humanoid shaped create with a slightly larger head is seen with vibrant red eyes is seen. It sounded like an older man with a bit of small rasp to it. "In these times, some mortals have forgotten the ways of the past. Such as our race, the Keronians, who were in a demand for years for control of the universe, to give us a feeling of peace. But to some, there's no such thing as Peace..." The man soon had his eyes glow to it as he admits, "There's never such a thing as Peace- only the calm before another storm hits when reality breaks through. But for this story... It'll take many storms for people to weather before they say can be sure to say that they are experienced in the way of their reality. After all...disaster always yield results in development. To accept what you are outside, inside, and even the primal instincts of the beast. And who knows? Maybe we'll get another chance to make things right once more."

 **A Tale of Second Chances that span across Time, and the hopes that may bring through Emotion**

 **A Keroro Gunsou Crossover Fanfic:  
Tales of the Dragons: Zero Point  
**

**Prologue: Transfer Students**

**Make new friends,  
but keep the old.  
One is silver,  
the other is gold. **

**A circle is round,  
it has no end.  
That's how long,  
I will be your friend.**

 **-A Song from childhood that some people would hear about…probably.**

 **But not all friendships finish so well,  
when it comes to a close it has but one end.  
A Teardrop is shed when an end might come,  
but Determination will make endings bend.**

 **Gamma Planetary System: Time (1312 hours or 1:12 PM) Date: October 24th, 2008**

A large green milky way galaxy shaped like a star is seen in the system as another man's voice- an elder sounding similar to Iroh from Avatar if you want a mental comparison- commented the following...

" _The Gamma Planetary System. To the outsider, it looks like a giant star, but its home too many planets- Maron, Axolotl, even Angol- there's plenty of planets to be seen. But let's focus on the one we're looking for._ " He soon sets the view into the system before panning around before noticing a blue planet with green stars. " _Oops! That's Maron. Guess my Galactic Positioning System needs tweaking. Excuse me…_ " The view soon shifts towards a green planet with yellow stars" _Ah here it is; Planet Keron. Let's see here…"_

 **Keron: Populated Area (assumed Capital of the Planet or region)**

" _Ah, here we go! This is where we came from; the Capital of Keron…or at least what we assumed as such. Our kind, known as the Keronians, resides in the planet. We resemble frogs you see but more humanoid in appearance- anthropomorphic beings really with human qualities. You can even find some with hair. But, it's always been a debate whether or not we do have some. We CAN have beards or mustaches, but we're not allowed to have hair? It's always the problem of the interpreter. Anyways, let's see here…there should be a jungle locale somewhere._ " The same elder let out before there was a form of jungle locale seen over at the southern region. " _Ah hah! There it is; The South-Western Jungles- better known to some as the Jungles of Origin. Let's investigate here._ "

 **Jungles of Origin: Jungle Path**

Two figures soon walked out onto the middle of a path before one of them stopped. "This is the place. I can feel it." One of the figures admitted- sounding like a young man.

"Are you sure?" The other one replied, sounding like a young girl. "It seems like any other jungle around here."

"Yeah, but I'm sure of the place this time." The male commented. The figure looked to be mainly black in color with a white belly, face and a round tadpole-like tail as the male explained. The belly looked to have three red marks on the belly underneath a black star with closed wings. When the arms were seen, it looked to have red wristbands. The face itself, most of the face (at least above the nose area and up to between the eyes) is seen as white with a bright round blue eyes. While most of the face looked to have some sort of red paint on it, the red hat looked to be on his head with flaps positioned like a dog with dangling ears and a smaller symbol on his forehead is seen as the male commented, "I know we took a few wrong turns but I'm sure of it this time. We're on our way to our old home."

"You sound so confident about it the last time too!" The other tadpole replied. The figure looked shorter than the black one with mostly ivory skin. The person had an identical shape hat and even symbol- the only difference is that the symbol is white in color with the hat blue. She had no red markings or wristbands on her but has yellow-brown irises for eye color. She looked a bit huffy as she admits, "And the last time before that one. Are you sure we're not lost?"

"Sure I'm sure- just got turned around, that's all." The black and red Keronian answered. "That reminds me, sis. Do you know how to fight?"

"That's a silly question- of course I do! We didn't all last year training just to get into that school? All the studying we did all the tutoring we received, and everything in between?" The Ivory tadpole answered. "...You're going to teach me again as a refresher, aren't you?"

"Well sure." The black and red Keronian admitted. "What we're looking for is hiding in the jungle somewhere. We gotta brush up on the basics a bit. Thankfully I wrote it down in that special class."

"We _so_ did not go to a special class!" The female let out with an angry look. "You just got it from that old Major guy! He taught us how to use energy into combat with mom and dad giving us a refresher!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I embellished the truth a bit." The taller tadpole said while rubbing his head. "It would be a cool story to tell though."

"Well admitting to it, we do need a refresher often." The female admitted. "But where could we find some dummies to practice on?"

"Well at least there are some slime enemies we can practice on around here." The male replied. "Come on- let's get some practice in, Omimi."

"Um, okay Omnini." 'Omimi' replied.

~

After a while of explaining and some practice fights with slimes unfortunate enough to get in the way... The two siblings continued on their way as Omnini admits, "I think we got the basics down for sure."

"Well let's keep going on ahead then!" Omimi let out while bouncing in one spot a bit. "I wanna see our old house! Dad said he hid something there for you!"

"Heheh- okay, okay." Omnini replied.

The two continued on their own before something in the bushes was seen... looking at feline-like eyes before narrowing them.

Deeper into the jungle, Omnini soon admits, "So you wanted to know why we're here?"

"Besides for it being one of life's greatest mysteries?" Omimi let out with the older brother giving a bored look at that statement. "Heheh- kidding. Anyways, you told me a few times- we came to this jungle to look for the one who attacked our parents, right?"

"Yep- the being that lived in this jungle attacked our parents when we were very young." Omnini admitted. "It was the creature who got mom and dad on their super training- so that they could never lose like that ever again and gave us a scare. Then Grandpa Suhaha- the Major- saddled us with this mission. It was something about 'Locate the presence of the beast you've seen before- as long as you acquire a sample see if you can either knock it out, or kill it."

"K-Kill it?" Omimi parroted meekly. "Why?"

"We can't let get it away after what it did to our parents." The male's eyes were off 'screen' as he looked a bit angry (and his tone a bit dark). "It was the reason why we were separated from them; and why they were training so hard- that night, a lot of things…changed."

"O-onii-san (Brother)...you...please don't." Omimi admitted, recognizing the tone of his voice. "Basasa-obaachan (Granny Basasa) told us to-"

"Do you always have to use the Japanese honorifics?" Omnini admitted with a stern look to his sister. "You can speak in a normal language- why do you need to speak like a Japanese person?"

"Sorry to be blunt but it's because Grandfather Nagaga often uses this stuff whenever he speaks with people in a polite manner." The ivory tadpole replied. "It's to sound nice."

"But you sound like a total we-" Omnini soon felt something as he looked around. "...Something's here."

"Really? I don't sense anything." Omimi let out. "But seriously, do we have to kill it?" The Ivory tadpole continued her line as Omnini looked around. "Granny always said that forgiveness is the main way to heal from emotional damage. We can hate all we like but we can't kill it!"

"Are you serious? After what that thing to our parents? You're joking!" Omnini let out frustrated at her sister. "I saw what I saw! There can't be a reason for an animal like that to kill our parents! That's just...!" Omnini immediately paled upon noticing something while looking at Omimi as he looked nervous.

"But brother, I think we should..." Omimi soon noticed her brother's expression before turning around and noticing something in front of her. "Wh...What is THAT?!" She whimpered.

"Th-that's...!" Omnini looked to be at a loss of words before noticing a being lifting his arm up to attempt to swing downward on them. The next thing out of Omnini's mouth was this;

"Omimi, watch out!"

"WHOA!"

Two beings Keronians immediately hoped away as a loud roar from a tiger was heard as –Last Hunter- begins to play as several blades of grass and dirt were kicked up. Emerging from the shadows, the being that tried to attack them was a blue tiger was seen trying to attack Omnini and Omimi with its claws- however, the tiger looked to resemble a Keronian- but the hat looked to be damaged with several cuts including a couple of holes seen on the top of the head to allow the ears to be seen. The being looked to resembled a keronian but with blue fur and black stripes and even a feline's tail seen moving from side to side. The hands looked to resemble paws before it used it to try to attack Omimi, damaging her hat by tearing off the flap with a claw. "HEY!" The older brother went out.

"Aw man, it trashed my hat!" Omimi let out, looking at the torn hat before recovering the flap and giving a startled yelp from the being that attacked them about to lunge at her. "EEEP! I'm backing off, I am SO backing off!"

"Wh...What is this?" Omnini blinked before noticing the being's appearance. "It likes like a Tiger, but...it's a Keronian!"

"Is it really the same thing that attacked mom and dad? The same...person you saw?" Omimi admitted as she retreated to her brother's side.

"It has to be...!" Omnini let out with wide eyes. He looked surprised... In the image in his mind, he looked shorter as a being in the shadows was seen as he admits, "I just...I didn't know it was a person...!"

"Well, now I'm definitely sure that we can't kill the person!" Omimi let out in comment. "Tiger person or not, it's still people!"

"But something seems strange about that person!" Omnini let out. The tiger-Keronian soon roared again before the two gave startled looks as they soon dodged a biting attack. "WHOA, that thing's using more animal than people instincts!" Omnini commented.

He soon noticed something before was about to be bitten before he soon used an aura like ability to create a sphere of black unknown energy before letting the hybrid bite it. Omnini gave a determined look before he tightened his grip to make the sphere small before making it explode from inside of the mouth of the beast, causing it to howl in pain as it looked to be injured with its jaw misaligned.

"You made your **energy** explode?" Omimi blinked. "I didn't know you can do that! You gotta teach me sometime!"

"Later, but right now priorities- Don't let it claw or bite you!" The older brother called out before the two jumped back before the two soon jumped back before the tiger Keronian soon looked to be pain before it soon used its hands and pushed the jaw back into position. It gave a growl before lunging before showing a pair of yellow eyes before it tried to attack Omnini. He soon continued the barrage of energy spheres, but unlike the last time the monster was using impressive reflexes to dodge, duck and roll out of the way. The male tadpole looked frustrated before he used one of the spheres to make the hybrid dodge it before using it to throw it again. The male looked smirked, but then noticed the being knocked the sphere away. "Dang it! Flinging these things just won't work!"

"Well, let me try punching it then!" The youngest commented before rushing towards the blue being. Omimi took advantage of her size to dodge a swipe before delivering a punch to the chest region, which showed to have a pair of white feathers as a symbol on the stomach. Omimi soon grabbed the tail which caused the monster to yelp before Omimi used a punch at it to cause to fall limp. "Got it!"

"Okay…! Let's try a boomerang style orb." Omnini nodded before he soon spun the sphere he created from himself before lobbing it, bashing the monster before bounces off it to return back to the sender to be reabsorbed. "Did we get it for sure?"

"Uh…" Omimi tried to say before the being shook its head before rising up and giving a stance at the two, albeit slightly tired. "Nope!"

"Damn; how are we supposed to beat it then…?" The black and red tadpole let out.

"Hey, watch the language, Onii-san!" The white tadpole let out before noticing the tiger looked to be in pain, trying to cover its ears before it looked to be resisting. "Hey…what's wrong with it?"

"Its' ears…maybe there's something controlling it at a higher frequency." The older sibling let out before noticing it. "Wait- higher frequency… Certain animals can only hear commands while at higher pitches that's white noise to the rest of us! And if it's trying to resist it… Does that mean that it doesn't want to attack us?!"

Omimi soon looked around before to say, "But what would it do to make it control it?" ...Then it donned on her; "Maybe it's some sort of sound control! It's covering its ears, right?"

"Grrr…!" The being let out, trying to struggle before it looked to be trying to say something- mixed with a woman's voice; "Grr…Grrru…Gruun…"

"Grun?" Both of them went, parroting. "Run?"

"Gr…Run…!" The being said before it soon let out a loud roar before attempt to attack the two with Omimi narrowing dodging again, but with the other flap torn off.

(' _It… she_ talked?!') Omnini let out mentally before noticing Omimi looked really startled.

"What's going on?!" Omimi let out as the two ran. "A talking keronian tiger telling us to run away? Why?!"

"You were right!" The male let out disturbed. "It _was_ being controlled! I'm thinking that the poor thing was used by someone to kill us intentionally!" The older tadpole let out as the two ducked a branch. "You know, under someone else's control! That means this woman was used to try and kill mom and dad against her will! It wasn't her fault!"

"HAH!" the youngest replied before dodging a claw swipe. "I thought you said that thing attacked mom and dad on purpose! I guess both Grandmas are going to be mad that you didn't expand on those possibilities!"

"Yeah, yeah- but I didn't actually think it was because she was being forced under someone's orders!" Omnini let out. "You saw how she was trying to cover her ears and tried to warn us? That thing's on our side!"

"So she was ordered to attack mom and dad, and now she was taking care of us?!" The female responded.

"Of course; and if she's trying to warn us…" The male soon had an idea. "We need to erase its memory! We need to induce memory loss on it; it will forget the sound it learned that controls it!"

"No it won't! Memory doesn't work like that!" Omimi replied.

"Well what do you suggest?" The black and red Keronian let out in a huff.

"…Uh, I guess we're going to do the same thing we often get done unintentionally!" Omimi answered in mid-run.

"Exactly- go aim for the head!" The black and red tadpole barked out.

"Okay!" The younger tadpole answered with a nod.

The two soon continued running before Omnini soon synthesize orbs before tossing on up and making part of the branch fall off via detonating the orb, making the tiger-Keronian woman get hit to slow it down before it soon recovered- with the two further ahead.

~

Omnini and Omimi were soon at a clearing near a large tree before they took a stance. The older brother soon suggested, "Okay, we need to time our attacks accordingly."

"Why?" The youngest asked in response.

"Because then we can combine our attacks into a power combination." The older brother answered. "Let's try 'Volleying Backlash!'"

"Um Volleying Backlash? How do we do that?" Omimi asked.

"Errrg…look, all we have to do is use two attacks that could work together." Omnini let out. The female gave a bit of a '…' above her head. "…Do you know how to use Palm Strike?"

The youngest nodded before asking "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Don't worry- all we have to use is the attacks- simple as that." The male commented.

"Do you think we can deal damage then?" Omimi asked.

"I know we will, but we'll have to attack with the rights attacks together to get the best result." The male nodded.

"Um, alright then." The female nodded. "But...I don't know how to do the timing!"

"Oh for god's sakes..." Omnini muttered. "Grandpa Nagaga and Grandma Basasa were the ones who taught us how to synch up techniques. They say just be connecting our energy, we can essentially 'Link up' or something. But Grandpa also mentioned that we can team up with some techniques. Just imagine your energy meeting up with mine."

"Oh, I can do that!" Omimi let out before a white aura-like substance formed from her before it soon synched with Omnini's black aura-like substance as well before it looked to be synched into a green light line. "WHOA, why do I feel all tingly!"

"So this is Linking..." The Older brother muttered. "It links together our thoughts, powers and attacks…"

Initiating Boring guide to terms of what materials are being used based on inspirations!

To those who don't care much about the term or where the ability of the game came from, (Tales of Xillia 1 and 2) Linking allows party members to link up to allies using energy (internal, synthetic or otherwise a specialized catalyst/device) to join forces and attack opponents in unison- usually as a pincer attack or otherwise. It is also the only way to use more powerful attacks such as Volleying Backlash. During this adventure, Link Artes are utilized in the same manner as you expect from Tales of Xillia; to create powerful attacks. While certain characters can trigger some of the Linked Artes on their own, certain attacks or spells can be used in conjunction to create fierce spells or devastating strikes. Using different artes can result in different attacks and special commands. Try to find what artes work with which one; however, it won't always work if there's no affinity or bonds with each other… (Note: Some of the attacks you see are Link Artes or Commands you see the Tales or Kingdom Hearts games)

"Okay, let's start off with something easy." Omnini let out before noticing the tiger was about to lunge at Omimi who wasn't paying attention before he soon yelled out, "No you DON'T!"

The male soon used Orb Toss- summon a black energy orb before striking the being with Omimi noticing an idea bulb. "I got the idea! Go for it!"

Omnini nodded soon created a large orb of energy before he struck it with a kick, hitting the tiger with its size before Omimi soon used the palm to propel it back into the sky forward with both siblings calling out, "Volleying Backlash!" As the two called it out, Omnini soon smacked the orb into the enemy with Omimi catching the orb to absorb it. The orb soon collided with the tiger; the collision pushed it back before it recovering. "Hey, it worked!" Omimi let out with a chipper smile.

"Yeah, but it's getting back up!" Omnini let out before the two dodged another attack.

"Um, can we use another one of those double attacks?" Omimi asked.

"Er…We can only use it one at a time, and even then at certain times." Omnini commented. "Unless we got something that can help boost."

"Um…something like this?" The youngest suggest before showing a blue item packet- it looked to be a special blue hexagon with a sword in the center of it. "Granny Basasa gave me this thing."

"A Link Treat? Use it!" The older brother called out as the younger sibling tossed it into the air for the blue light before something went off. "Alright, let's try another one!"

The younger of the two soon used Cerberus Strike while the older one used Orb Toss. "I got an idea!" Omimi let out as she seemed to get it before her brother soon shot three orbs at Omimi who punched them in succession. "Cerberus Barrage!"

The three orbs soon collided with the monster before it pushed the monster towards the tree to stun it as the theme ended. As it did it hits the tree as a Red Aura dispersed it. Omnini blinked. ("…What the? A Protective Aura?Why is it Red?")

Omnini and Omimi soon looked up and noticed a tree branch. Omnini threw an orb at his sister, who punched at it at tree before the monster was about to recover. However, the impact from the energy caused the branch to loosen and soon collapsed before the monster soon got hit by it at the helm, forcing it to collapse from the blow. Omnini carefully approached it before pressing on the head before feeling around for a pulse. "…There's a pulse. It's still alive."

"But…what do we do?" Omimi asked. "Are we still gonna kill her?"

"Not a chance- I can't go after someone if they were being controlled in the first place..." Omnini admitted with a down look. "…Now I feel like an idiot to think that she was attacked us and our folks on purpose. Poor lady... she must really be messed up bad if she got made into that."

"Made?" Omimi blinked. "You mean...she's a spliced Keronian?" She looked concerned as she added, "But I thought you're not allowed to splice creatures with citizens from anywhere! It's one of the major rules for scientists in the Keron army, I think! If we tell people if she's still alive, she's going to get captured and kept in a lab- or worse!"

"I know, I know...!" Omnini let out thinking with his fist on his forehead to try to think. "Hmmm..." He got an idea before to say, "Wait. We could do something after all to protect her."

"We can?!" The ivory tadpole let out, looking happy. "That's great! What's your idea, brother?"

"We're going to get into big trouble about this if the people finds out about what we did..." The male commented before giving a more serious look. "We'll bring the sample in and they can assume that it's either or alive."

"So… not tell them everything? Wouldn't that be a breach of trust in the army?" Omimi asked.

"Better for us to not tell everything anyways since we wouldn't be lying. However, the report asked for a sign of a specimen from within the jungle. There was a hybrid in the jungle- it doesn't ask if it's alive or dead. Plus we'll be protecting it." The black and red tadpole admitted as he soon cut a small sample of fur off from it with a pair of scissors and put it into a baggie.

"But wouldn't the army be angry that we're hiding stuff?" The female tadpole admitted while looking troubled. "We're going against the protocol, but we'd be fulfilling what Mr. Nagaga drilled into our heads- honesty is the best policy. If we lie, then we'll end up being delinquents, or worse- traitors!"

"Ugh... maybe we can get our heads smacked again if possible." Omnini admitted. "We tend to forget things whenever we get our heads smacked around."

"But we stopped having memory loss after we got transferred to our new unit." Omimi answered. "Besides…I'd rather not lie then to hurt my head again. But…what if we don't tell them the whole truth? They already know it's in the jungle. What's the point of lying if it's alive or dead?" Omimi rubbed her head as she added. "Lying's easy after all. We usually, but it's always better take the hard truth. After all-"

"…Ugh… Dang it! When you have to be honest it's always difficult to lie…!" Omnini replied annoyed. "Listen little sis I know you're attached to family but you gotta stop being the little girl that dependent little girl and start being independent?"

"…You're being dependent yourself, aren't you?" Omimi asked him with Omnini confused. "I mean… We did the mission by ourselves, but… we're not considered 'dependable' yet. But what are we going to tell the army or grandpa?"

"…We'll think of something. I mean, it's true that it's alive, but…" He had an idea. "It's dangerous to approach with a two man squad and would most likely flee deep within the jungle by using layouts and acrobatics to take down pursuers!" He looked to Omimi before to say, "What say you? Would that work for a reason?"

"…Umm…okay. That worked because we were the ones who saw it like that." The female nodded.

"At least Shimomo won't be mad at us." Omnini commented as Omimi noticed something about where they were.

She soon noticed something. "…Huh? Wait a minute- is this?"

"You recognize this place?" The male let out before he sees Omimi walking down the path with Omnini following along. "You know, this is where we lived before I ran away with you when mom and dad were attacked and we got relocated."

"It is?! Then we made it! Come on!" The younger sibling let out before she ran down the path with Omnini after her. It wasn't long until they soon came to a home…

The two soon came across a lone house sheltered via trees with some vegetation. It wasn't long until the two emerged from the location before Omimi soon looked around as –Treasured Memories- (form Kingdom Hearts) plays. "So this is our old home?" She asked with her brother nodding. "Were we really born here?"

"Yeah; according to mom, this is our old home." Omnini explained, albeit small sense of sentiment. "…I think we should look inside- you know, to shoo out anything that might have been living here."

The younger sibling nodded as a result as the two soon looked into the home. Inside the room looked to be gathering dust as the black and red tadpole followed her inside. Omimi soon looked around- aside from a collecting dust, she looked around before walking into the kitchen, seeing some pipework and some sort of makeshift heater. Nearby was a doorway with marker ink on it, indicating that it was used as a scale to tell how high a person was. Omnini looked around before he placed near the wall to tell how tall he was compared. "…I really have grown up since I was here last." Omnini muttered.

The height the black and red youth is now shows to be towering over the notches as a (much) smaller version of him is seen with two silhouettes marking the heights with a marker. Another Keronian- a snowy white infant that's presumed to be Omimi- is seen getting a height comparison done as well. Around the hallway, the dust seen upstairs was seen as Omnini looked around. He gave a bit of a sigh before looking around a bit more before finding another bedroom and a crib. Omnini looked at this before finding a small Keronian doll in it, also gathering dust before he sighed at this. He walked back downstairs as Omimi asked, "Everything alright?"

"Everything feels smaller now; like it was such a long time ago…" Omnini let out, down for some reason. "…And I can barely remember them."

"Brother…" The youngest sibling let out, worried. "Do you think we should leave here then?"

"…No- if anything else this is our home. But what I do remember is that our parents told me there's something here we need to attain- something we could give to them so they can make weapons of our own to use for our fights ahead." The male answered as the theme ends. "Mom and dad said that they were so busy that they didn't have the time to get them."

"So where is it?" The younger sister asked.

Omnini soon led Omimi to a new room on the main floor- looking like a form of blacksmith before the two noticed several blades hanging on the wall- both of the blades looked to be part of the blades so short it could be mistaken for daggers, and looking if the brown handles weren't present, can form into a circle. However, one of them, looked to have a single edge with part of the structure looking like the black side of the Yin and Yang symbol (Black with a white dot the sword) while the other (white with a black dot near the bade of the blade) carries as well as Omimi. "This is it. These blades were used by mom and dad; The Yin and Yang Swords."

"Uh, hey, why it isn't called a blade anyways?" Omimi asked.

"Swords are usually the complete product of the weapon- blades are usually the sharp parts of the sword." Omnini commented. "That answers your question?"

"…Ooookay then." Omimi nodded. "I'm not the weapon user."

"You will be- technically mom and dad said that we can pick them up and practice with them, and they said that they can make us weapons; so this is just a delivery service." Omnini explained. "Let's hurry and take them."

"Okay!" Omimi nodded before she hopped up to retrieve the white sword.

Omnini retrieved the black weapon before looking over it. "…It's a little short to be a sword, or even a short sword."

"You mean it's a dagger?" Omimi let out. "Uh, I may not know much about swords, but the guard looks to be a little fancy to be a dagger. Maybe there's a switch we can press to extend the blade." Omimi soon noticed a switch before pressed before it extends to proper sword with the blade showing a more proper sword structure- with the weapon showing to have, at the end of the blade, what it looked like at its base form. "Whoa! Called it like a mile away!"

"I'll say." Omnini nodded before extending the blade himself (again with the weapon showing the blade hidden within the hilt- and now resembling a normal blade. "Dad makes some fantastic blades, plus it must be built for easy storage too."

"…" Omimi soon gave a bored look before to say, "They never have much time for us lately, you know?"

"Well even they got secrets. That much I can say, but for now let's report back to HQ." Omnini commented. "But first…maybe we should ask our grandparents about a new hat- yours looked a little...torn. And I don't think you and I would like to watch through a Military Tribunal*."

"Oh it only concerns lost and snatched hats! It didn't mention about damage!" Omimi let out in defense. "You know better than to freak me out! And stop changing the subject!"

*Note: Keroro 304- Keroro loses his hat to someone named Kana. He gets it back, so don't worry.

"I'm not changing anything." Omnini commented as he walked outside of the room while returning the sword to is original length. "Come on- let's head for home."

"Hey, brother? What _is_ energy anyways?" Omimi asked as the two moved through the jungles. "To us who just…'magic' it out of our bodies I mean. I heard about it but what's your view on it?"

Omnini rubbed his chin and nodded. "…I think it's called mana or aura. I don't know. According to Grandma Basasa, it's our own energy." Omnini started. "But grandma once said to us that we have spirits we serve as a vessel. In exchange we can use their power as familiars to our magic and attacks to fight corruption or gain more power. We don't usually hear them when we start training or something but kids like our little brother can see them. And yes, as imaginary friends. It's all part of this ability called 'Resonance' according to our grandma." Omnini moved his arms to help elaborate it as he admits, "It's like a 6th sense to perceive things that are normally not there. It's like seeing ghosts, spirit familiars and even Magic attacks now as long as we stay around them."

"Really?" Omimi asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that's my view on it- it's a literal 'view' on how to see things that are supernaturally there while normal people couldn't normally perceive it. But we have a field around us ourselves called an aura." The male replied thinking. "It can absorb impact damage, minimize scratches but it can still make us feel pain and even doesn't last forever. And there's somethings that it doesn't protect like…your hat. And even normal people can have it too if they hang out around us long enough."

"Huh… That sounds familiar… like hearing story about teenagers and warriors fighting monsters of evil." The little sister noted.

"It is! Well, err, that part of is…" Omnini shook his head. "I try to understand it but it goes in one ear and eventually out the other. All I get is about 60% of the stuff at least for the basics. And the familiar is important. I mean normally people wouldn't take us seriously unless we REALLY studied hard. I get that a familiar is what can help us hone our battle skills; they have wills and thoughts of their own and even can fight and leave us. And you can tether to some spirits- like…two or three at best and you might not be able to adjust to it. Even then, you can only link to two familiars at a time."

"And why just two?" Omimi questioned.

Omnini cleared his throat to try to sound like the voice from earlier. "The body can only take so much power before it gives out. Having too much power can cripple the body, but only if you do not hone yourself for it." Omnini sounded normal again. "So says the great Major Suhaha. And I don't want to test that theory either- it would difficult enough to manage one familiar when you're uncooperative with it. And I rather not try to piss it off thank you. I rather not be caught with my pants down and unable to fight back."

"Okay, I'll try my best to be friends with my spirit too." Omimi nodded. "…That reminds me! How come we can bounce energy around, even if it was say… on fire or electrified?"

"Easy- Zelda logic." Omnini answered as it shows an imaginary mini diagram of a particular hero of the game using his sword to deflect energy as he talked. "Energy in its basic form even with elemental properties- burning, freezing even electrified can be bounced around. Even if I don't have energy or powers, with only my perception of ghosts and can barely fight monsters, I'd be smart enough to deflect it if I could."

Omimi gave a look. "Now when you say monsters, you're talking to what our parents call **Hellions** , right?" She questioned.

"That's what I'm saying. Back when we were young we'd get stories about it. Mom used to tell us that they once only existed in one world- The uh... I think it's called 'The Ancient World of the Seraphim.' Something close to that, according to granny Basasa." Omnini explained. "But one day, a powerful, almost god-like being wrote a new 'law' that enabled Hellions to show up everywhere- even in peaceful worlds Hellions can show up and it was like that for hundreds- no, thousands of years. Our world is no different and only those with the resonance can only see the monsters or even the Seraphim."

"But what kind of 'god' would make it like that?" Omimi asked with a concerned look.

"Probably someone who hates the idea of the people and peace… Or maybe someone who wants to make a new norm of balance that everyone has to follow." Omnini figured. "Humans, Keronians, Maronians, Axolotlions… Maybe they hated the idea of it and just want to see us tear each other apart. You know like how people just like to see something burn to the ground?"

"So could it be a war god then?" Omimi asked.

"Well it can't be just a 'god' but we know for it's true… **it can't just come into existence from nothing itself.** " Omnini commented.

"Well it sure doesn't feel like nothing." Omimi agreed. "If the power to have hellions appear has existed for a long time, then does the power we have. You know, what every good person who wants to help people would be able to use! The power **to purify the hellions back to normal**. The sad part is that some energy users and some who can't make energy but those who can use the power of the elements from the 'outside' like the elemental benders form that one show… I think we call those outside force using power ' **elementals…'** They- we can **become hellions too**. It's not just a galaxy wide epidemic- it's effecting everyone and they had no choice but to accept in living of fear of it that it can happen to anyone…"

"It just sucks. If only we can figure out how it got that way…" Omnini figured.

"I would love to figure it out someday, no matter how scary or weird it gets." Omimi nodded. The exit of the jungle was in sight as part of the city looked to be either started to develop or part of the trees as Omimi soon admits, "Hey we're almost home!"

"I guess you can say that this city's been known to be close to nature." Omnini shrugged. "Come on; let's go talk to Granny Basasa. Maybe we can get you a new hat."

"Probably..." Omimi let out before showing the only flap of her wrecked that she could retrieve.

Taking in the neighborhood they arrived to, the two walking by until they soon made it towards a street sign labeled 'Persus Avenue' as the two walked down it... And soon they're arrived at a house just further down the street. It looked to be a fairly large mushroom with some black spots on an orange cap. "...Grandpa's going to give us a lot of crap for getting your hat damaged." Omnini admitted to his sister.

"Don't remind me..." Omimi replied, now a bit nervous. "And don't get me started on mom and dad…"

"Well, time to face the music then." The black and red tadpole admitted with a stern look as he entered.

 **Basasa and Nagaga's Home: Living Room**

"You reckless kids!"

Omnini and Omimi flinched as they stood in attention after their explanation. The elder that approached looked to angry- he had green eyes – but the shine on his eyes looked to be blue. He looked to be angry as the reflection of his eyes shown the two were shaking. "You could've gotten yourselves hurt out there you buffoons! The damaged AND missing flaps on your sister's hat tell me the story! You two need more training!"

"Y-yes, Grandpa Nagaga…" The two let out with slumped postures.

The 'view' pulls back to show a white skinned adult Keronian with a few wrinkles on him- but...he looked a little scaly- especially on his black hat. His symbol is a blue reptilian eye. "If it weren't for your linking skills, you would be dealing with a lot of problems."

"Yeah…" The two replied disappointed before the elder showed the report.

"But from the looks of your report, we can confirm the presence of the Artificial Tiger **Faunus** within the Forest is being controlled." Nagaga let out.

"Artificial…Tiger Faunus?" Omnini parroted.

Nagaga quickly noticed something before to say, "Forgive me- I was speaking aloud without telling you. That said, you two did well on your mission- although we'll need to strengthen your reflexes a bit more."

The two bowed their heads as Omnini admits, "Thanks sir- although sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, just don't worry about that." Nagaga let out. "Now you two go take a shower- you smell like you've been sifting through manure."

"…" The two gave sweat drops. "Yes Gramps."

 **Later, in the bathroom upstairs…**

Omimi was the first one out with a green Keronian hat and a blue bathrobe as Omnini gave a bored look as he entered with an orange hat on before to say, "…Man; what a day."

"What's wrong?" Omimi said from inside of the hallway.

"Nah, nothing to worry about- but lately we've been getting occasional missions, right? I mean ever since we've agreed to help Grandpa Suhaha I meant to say." Omnini replied. "I think we're under Grandpa's platoon, but it's like we're assigned under The Major but we are under training and been doing stuff that's easily in our league now."

"Yeah, that is true." Omimi answered with a curious tone. "He's our family too. And he knows granny and grandpa."

"I honestly don't know." Omnini replied. "Mom never talks about him much in a good light- just calling that old devious fart."

"…Hey I thought back in that jungle that person was a spliced one- not a 'Faunus.' But…what's a Faunus?" Omimi asked curiously. "And just so you know… I'm checking!"

"Ugh, I don't know." Omnini replied. "Probably because they're people with animal parts like that lady?"

"…Animal parts?" Omimi tilted her head. "But Grandpa called her 'Artificial.' Maybe she isn't always like that?"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't know any people with animal parts." Omnini grumbled with a bored look. "Just leave me to my thoughts for a bit, okay?"

Omimi looked huffy. "And why do you want to be alone?"

"Probably because it's my turn in the shower, and I need time to unwind after that mission?" The brother retorted with a look. "Plus you're the one they're mad at- I can probably talk to them about what happened."

"…Fine, be that way…you butt!" Omimi replied as she walked off with steam coming out the sides of her head.

Omnini soon gave a bit of a sigh. ("Omimi does have a point; how does that old man know about them…? And what exactly is a Faunus anyways?") He gave a bit of a head shake. ("…Maybe we'll figure it out in time.")

 **Later…**

The two walked downstairs after drying off as a black Keronian wearing a violet hat with stars and moons on the main hat seen- it looked to resemble a blend of a witch's hat (without the 'rim') with Keronian flaps. She is an adult though- and a little old. "Ah there you two are! I heard your mission was a success- although you two got a little…reckless."

"Yeah…" Omnini and Omimi replied, down.

"Though Omimi-"

"Don't start!" Omimi replied to Omnini's comment.

"Heheh- don't you worry your pretty little heads about it." The Keronian replied approaching to show her amber eyes with black pupils shaped like stars. Her symbol looked to be black wings joined together. "But…how is school on your end?"

"Ugh…not so good." Omnini replied. "Everyone's still giving us weird looks about our powers again."

"That's understandable." Nagaga replied before bending down and showing a grey glow- showing energy there. "You hold similar powers as me. Not many people can see this kind of power and not only that, it's difficult to comprehend, since it uses an archaic form of power."

"How come you have it though?" Omnini asked. "And…could you tell us more about it?"

"I could, but it's best that you and others learn it together in a new school for that kind of power." Nagaga replied.

The two looked confused. "Is…there really a school for that, Granny Basasa?" Omimi asked.

"Well of course!" The grandmother nodded. "We know a good place."

"You serious?" Omnini asked surprised.

"Mmmmhm. We can even drop you off at the school too!" Basasa replied happy.

"…Uhh…you sure?" Omimi asked reluctantly.

"Sure we can!" Basasa replied. "We can set you two up to go to the Main Gifted Academy here at Andromeda Square!"

"Here, at Andromeda Square?" Omnini asked.

Nagaga nodded. "Now, I suppose you want to have a quick reminder of the history here?"

"Well it helps to have a refresher time and again." Omnini answered.

"The region here isn't the Capital of Keron but it is an ancient Landmark. It was once actually known as the 'The Archaic Kingdom of Elements, **Andromeda**. It was founded over 2000 Earth years ago, and once a Kingdom in Keron. But over the years of attacks and renovations, the castle soon became renovated with the times. Nowadays, everyone calls it Andromeda Square." Nagaga replied. "It was once a Colony from the Main Capital that branched off before it became its own City. It's the best place to go to learn about this. But…lately there have been problems because of an organization moving about."

"Organization?" Omnini blinked.

"A bunch of folks makes all sorts of protesting organizations; some support us, others against us. And there's even an organization has a strong standing against archaic teachings." Nagaga started before it showed an illustration of Keronians and even humans. "They were once started as a bunch of protesters that stands against the use of an ancient power despite being taught of its origins. It has been that was since the last 26 years. But…"

"But?" Omnini asked.

"This happened while you were very young- long before Omimi was born." The elder let out as an illustration of several garbed Keronians ordering an attack with most of the Keronians and even some humans fleeing in terror. "11 years ago, a village hidden away from the Galactic Public was somehow unveiled; it was a violent attack planned by an organization who tortured the information out of a member all to found the location. Most of the inhabitants fled while others were not so lucky. It was the darkest day in the history of energy users; for not only did they ever become cautious of the outsiders to who they trust, but they saw that the idle threat one organization was making is no longer idle. They are trying to make energy powers only a 'thing' to the past that they should ignored- permanently." Nagaga replied. "It's said that reason why that the Organization is to blame their 'callous behavior' to prioritize and meddle with the affairs of other worlds is what bred the many, many monsters were created as well… **The Hellions.** "

"…That's horrible." Omimi let out saddened from this.

"All they are is just extremists who wish to ignore the past and erase any trace of it. How they managed to find that poor citizen is beyond me but they are not to be taken lightly." Basasa let out as she moved about. "And it's that kind of behavior that starts off terrible mistakes all over again by ignoring the past. But as long as they behave themselves, we should be okay but to be sure we'll be there with you." She soon gently feathered Omimi's face. Omimi looked up to her grandmother's face. "You'll be fine."

"So, when do we start the school?" Omimi asked curious.

"Wait- aren't we in the army? What's the point of this?" Omnini asked with a look.

"You're still children, so the Army would be a bit…lenient in enabling in you to learn an education to improve your skills as a soldier." Nagaga replied.

"Says the Lieutenant Colonel." Basasa commented with a smirk.

"In retort to the Warrant Officer." Nagaga replied with the two laughing a bit with Omnini giving a look. "Aaaah… Good times." He looked to give a calm look before to say, "That said, we should enroll you two at Andromeda's combat school. You'd be surprised at how well you'd improve with just the right lessons. And not only that, your parents work at the school too!"

"WHAT?!" The two let out surprised as Omimi asked excited, "REALLY?!"

The two nodded as Omimi squealed in delight with Omnini happy. "That's awesome!" Omnini commented.

"I know, right?!" Omimi replied happy. "I would love to enroll there! But uh…er…" Now she looked nervous. "AS long as they don't have a pool."

"Seriously?" Omnini replied before he gave a slick look. "Well…I can agree to that- especially after what happened at the pool in our school. Little Miss White and ye-"

Omimi's face briefly turned red in embarrassment before yelling, "CAN WE NOT TALK ABOUT THAT?!"

"Okay, okay- I won't talk about that. So instead, I'll start talking about the mission." Omnini replied casual. "...Who knows? Maybe it would fun since it's training."

"Alright! We'll get you supplies and you'll enter evaluation and if you pass, you'll be able to start by next Monday!" Basasa let out happy. "We'll even let your parents know!"

"…Er, speaking of mom and dad? Can we talk to them today?" Omimi asked politely. "I know they're busy but… you know, just wanna talk to them. They've been busier than ever since the last few weeks renovating our house. We've been staying here lately."

"Well…why not? Thing is your mom works at the school as the school nurse- she got her Master's Degree and Medical degree and is working hard at her location considering the situation at her work... She's having trouble but she's trying; so you'll have plenty of time to talk to her there." Basasa replied. "Just do us all a favor and don't fake your injuries."

"We won't!" The two let out annoyed.

"Still though… should we really bother her about this?" Omimi asked.

"Well the main school nurse at Andromeda Square Training School is on vacation so your mother offered to work there." Nagaga replied. "Just don't be surprised if your parents are busy."

"Right. Then would you tell us where the school is?" Omimi asked.

"We'll show you- we got time right now." Basasa replied.

The two siblings looked to each other before they smiled. "But not before we get your sister a new hat." Nagaga commented. "Here, Omimi." It looked to be a blue hat but now it looked to be a shroud.

"Aah…!" Omimi let out happy.

"You know it'll be like you just let down your hair if you were human." Omnini commented.

"I know I know but I like it!" Omimi nodded. "I'll change into it right away!" She quickly ran upstairs to do so.

 **Andromeda Square**

"Whoa…!"

The two stared at the scene before them; Omnini and Omimi (the latter wearing her new hat) as the two looked around the grounds as Omnini admits "So this is our new school? It has a huge campus!"

"Yes indeed!" Basasa replied. "Come along you two- let's go see your school nurse mother."

The two nodded as they walked around. The school itself has a campus with it looking mostly spherical in shape but has fields like a soccer field, several seating areas including a sheltered one and several 'arenas' as well. The place itself has all sorts of Keronians including several of them carrying markings on them- to bolt markings, to markings resembling water to even stars on them. Some of them had skin colors that transition to different tones. Omnini gave a curious look to this with a curious look to this with. The two children were continue being led through the area, passing by a large violet building nearby with it connected to other parts of it before being led to a ramp down with storm drains but also with a white entrance. "There's the Public entrance! This way you two!" Basasa instructed.

As they walked in, the two children looked around with curious looks as several fighters were seen fighting simulated enemies and others fighting each other in spars. Omnini gave a curious look at one screen showed among the fighters, a brown Keronian wearing a white, orange and yellow striped scarf using a hammer to fight. Omnini gave am awed look to this before moving ahead with his grandmother.

Being led into the school beyond the entrance, Omnini gave a look around the location (with the two grandparents talking to someone) as Omimi admits, "We're going to come here? This place is…!"

"Really big." Omnini finished for Omimi. "I know it's a simple way of saying it but still, whoa."

"Alright you two, go explore the school. Your mom is on the second floor in the violet hall. The Clinic is marked by the medical cross, okay?" Basasa admits. "Just don't get too lost!"

"We won't!" The two replied as they headed out.

Omimi looks around the location as she admits "You know that our military is in a bit of an invasion frenzy, but you gotta admit this school is pretty cool."

Omnini gave a thoughtful look to that as he noticed the color shift and founded themselves in a whitish silver 'hub' leading to different hallways and gave in his response, "That's because of the Vipers, technically."

"I know, I know!" Omimi replied as she looked at an image. "Whoa- lookie here!"

Omnini gave a look and looked at the image as it shows a picture of a tadpole Keronian who is a light grey color- almost silver with her holding a modified Keron flag (Normally a Green flag with a yellow star but the 'star' itself is protected by a circle of elements. The woman carry silver eyes, silver hair, silver bunny ears and an aura with a silver haired woman seen nearby- looking similar to that of the Keronian only wearing an outfit someone on a journey would wear. "Who's that?"

" **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the leader known as The Silver Maiden, Aegigi.* May her descendants' souls be as Pure to their hearts and Free to follow their decisions.** " Omimi read. "It says here that she was the one who taught them Spirituality of accepting everything about yourself and the Importance of giving hope. It says here that her descendants are known to be the same and…often shares traits from everyone and shares their pain and misfortune to help them feel comfortable? Whoa…!"

*Note: Think Periodic Table Aegigi; AG.

"So that's one of the heroes who built the school?" Omnini asked with a look.

"Well kind of- but according to here…" Omimi showed a scripture that showed the wall involving the school's construction. "It says one of her descendants is one of the people who did; I also read this is why the **Silver Wing** is normally at the center of the school as it's the 'Soul' of the school **-** It's in the center of the school is dedicated to her and something called 'the silver clan' anyways. There's also a Gold Wing, a Crimson Wing, an Azure wing- The basic colors of the rainbow! But they're also known by simpler colors- like red, blue, green, yellow… and there's more to it."

Omnini gave a look to this. ("That's something worth checking out…on the other hand we would want to see mom too.") He soon suggests, "We should check this out later- right now we need to talk to mom." He points to a staircase with it white transitioning to a purple color.

"Alrighty then! But still, this is an interesting discovery! I'll jot it down so we can remember where it is!" Omimi admitted happy as she took out a Journal and jotted down something.

As she did, Omnini soon noticed something about as he noticed the air. "…Huh- the air here feels…electrifying."

Omimi soon looked at this before she soon noticed and gave a loud and cooing 'Awww…!' before pointing out- "She's a bunny girl! Like an actual bunny!"

Omnini noticed what she meant. "…The Silver clan head is a rabbit girl… or was it a Faunus?"

Upstairs the two went as they exited out of the stairs and noted the medical hall was across a walkway passing over one of the fields right now as they soon followed a particular through a violet medical hall path before discovering the Medical office they heard this; "I told you- I do trust you, but not a big fan of your complicated plans. Can we not continue this lecture though?" A woman let out, sounding a bit exhausted.

"I lecture because I care." An elder let out. "Also because we don't need what happened with-"

"Uh, I think we should stop this talk for now- Omnini and Omimi are here." A man replied.

"Whoops. I should take my leave for now. I already dropped off Shimomo who wanted to see you. But know that this lecture isn't over!" Someone let out before someone exited out- it looked to be an elder black Keronian with black skin with a blue right eye and an amber left eye. He looked to be wearing a black and white jacket that seems to designs that suggest Yin and Yang influences; especially at the center. He looked to have a star that's black on half and white on the other. "Oh, hello there you two." The elder replied curtly. "Don't mind me- I'm just leaving."

"Grandpa Suhaha?" Omimi blinked.

"Wait, we heard you say that you dropped off Shimomo. Is he okay?" Omnini asked.

"He's fine don't worry." Suhaha assured him. "Besides, I'm running a bit late for a meeting, so excuse me, I'm in a rush."

"Um, okay but-" Omnini started with the keronian slowly nodding before noticing and quickly disappearing in a blink of an eye. "…Man, he's fast!" He let out with a beady eye look.

"So are you!" Omimi replied.

"And there he goes." A woman let out before someone stepped out. It was a Keronian with pale blue skin- so pale that it almost looks white. She looked to have more cleaned up red markings compared to Omnini with markings near her eyes resembling teardrops with none on her stomach. Her hat is white aside from the flaps which has a red wave pattern seen on it. Her symbol looks a lot like Omimi's symbol; only her symbol is had opened wings spread wide and upward. Her blue eyes looked to give a look of intrigued. "That's typical- always seem to be busy."

"Hi mom!" Omimi let out before she hugged the woman who gave a quick grunt before she giggled.

"H-hello, Omimi! How are you doing! Is that a new hat?" The mother let out with Omimi replying with 'Yep!' before she looked to Omnini. "And Omnini! How are you doing there?"

"Just fine, mom." Omnini replied happy. "Is dad here too?"

A black adult Keronian was seen in view with a blue hat. He has amber colored eyes with his pupils looking a little like a Reptile, but looked a lot like Omimi's eyes. His symbol is an opened wing version of Omnini's symbol. "I am, actually. Good to see you two!"

"Yeah- same here!" Omnini replied happy. "And Shimomo?"

"Here!" A grey keronian shorter than Omimi walked into view. He was grey in color with a grey star with black wing to the left and a white one to the right. He has green eyes with a small bandage on his cheek. He was carrying a book with him "Hey big bro, big sis!"

"It's been a while, little guy." Omnini replied as his brother hugged him.

"Isn't that what some people say to you?" Shimomo asked.

"HEY!" Omnini replied with a look.

"So what happened today?" Shiroro asked. "More practice under your granny and grandpa's care?"

"Well…we went on a new mission today!" Omimi started.

The two went into detail about what was going on with the mission before the two parents gave concerned looks. "…Is something wrong?" Omnini asked with Shimomo curious.

"Well…truth is in the matter, I'm surprised you held your own against her." Shiroro replied.

"Er, just to clarify, it is a 'her' right? I couldn't tell with the fur." Omimi blinked.

"We knew the one who attacked us- and what happened to her, truth be told." Kuroro replied. "We don't want to get into detail but perhaps your idea may have been the best one for her if you did it right." Kuroro replied. "But if you just made her attain some form of amnesia- one aimed towards a memory or otherwise of being hypnotized may not be so easily forgotten…I doubt she'd forget it unless it's removed in some way… But if she fled, then we should be safe. Otherwise, nice job on knocking her out."

"Well you two are soldiers in training- even if Omimi is a recruit and Omnini is a Private. Trust us; we had to work hard to get to where we were before we got the experience to work here." Shiroro replied. "But sometimes, we're not ready for the responsibilities that come with the rank. Ranks are proof of your dedication of your call beyond your level of duty after all. That is something you have to check with your Commanding Officer about this."

"But isn't Grandpa our command officer?" Omimi admitted. "Grandpa Nagaga?"

"For your training, yes he is." Kuroro glanced up. "While that is true to that regard, but it's actually a collective of officers we- your parents and often your friend's parents- are assigned to. And while your grandfather is the highest ranking member there of the four, but he's not the current CO elected in their group."

"That honor goes to Colonel Ivovo as it stands right now- _Tentoto's_ father. But when 2009 rolls around though, it's your granny's turn, and then the year after that… ugh…" Shiroro sighed.

"What's wrong?" Omimi asked.

"…Once 2010 rolls around, Major Suhaha will be the acting CO." Shiroro replied, although she sounded more dispirited.

"We actually have the honor of working under him truth be told." Kuroro replied.

Shiroro gave an annoyed look. "YOU have the honor-"

"Just because he's your father, doesn't mean you can hate it." Kuroro let out. "He actually accepted the power I got from my mom's side. But don't you have it too?"

"Well sure but…"

"He was the one who transferred us to this unit for training, right? So… just to check and all, we're his grandchildren on your side, mom?" Omimi asked as she picked up Shimomo.

"Yeah…you are." Shiroro replied then sighed. "Though I don't get along with him as well as the three of you do with each other, which is why I don't talk about him much."

"Well it's because of him that I learned how to make my energy explode that helped us out." Omnini let out. "So I owe Gramps for that."

"And he helps babysit Shimomo!"

"And you did get better communication when it comes to you two and Shimomo." Kuroro commented.

"…Well you have a point." Shiroro replied. "The thing is, he's a bit aloof- usually having difficulties with girls…and more of a goofball when it comes to it. But he really does care about us. Even though what happened was a bit of a pain and a half to try to get over… and still am trying to with me about…80% there."

"…Huh?" Omnini asked.

"…Let's just say an incident happened that involved you." Kuroro replied with a sad look. "We'll tell you about it another time."

"…Ugh, fine." Omnini replied annoyed.

"I assure you it's nothing to do with the don't ask, don't tell mentality- it's mainly a personal situation." Kuroro admitted with an assured look.

"But never mind about our past- instead I'm going to enjoy the gifts of today and what's to come; because my little babies are all going to be to school where we work!" Shiroro let out as she hugged her children with the daughter laughing a bit. "This is going to be awesome! I mean I know you two wanted to stick with us more but…"

"Renovations are a pain in the butt to handle. But we're almost done! We should be finished by 19th and by then, we'll be able to hold Omimi's 10th birthday party and Shimomo's 5th in the house." Kuroro replied with a smile.

Shimomo gave a disappointed look. "…But I don't know any friends."

"But you also know what this means, right?" Shiroro let out. "You already have a big family. Having friends are a blessing too. Remember Shimomo?"

"Yeah…"

"And that doesn't mean you can't make friends with Omnini and Omimi's friends if they make any in school." Kuroro replied. "But remember you two- just because you work at the school, doesn't mean we can't give you the answers. It's not a learning experience without the effort."

"Yeah we figured." Omnini replied. "Mom is one of the school nurses and..." The male noticed something. "…Wait; what's your job, dad?"

"You've seen my forge back then. But to clarify- Shimomo, look up forge."

Shimomo nodded before opening the book. "Forge… forge… for…ge… I got forge!" Shimomo commented before closing it. "Forge means… to make or shape some metal stuff by heating it in flames or a 'fur-nance' and then hitting it with something- usually a hammer."

"Good job- you're getting quick on learning those words." Kuroro commented to Shimomo who blushed a bit with happiness. "And like a forge, you're going to have to work hard on your stuff and shape your own potential, got it?" Kuroro let out.

"Right, right." Omnini replied nodding.

"Hello!" Basasa let out before she and Nagaga soon came in. "How are you two doing?" Basasa replied with a smile.

"Pretty good, truth be told." Kuroro replied. "How are you two holding up?"

"Oh simply splendid thank you!" Basasa replied happy. "Your father's blood pressure has been doing well for his old age."

Nagaga blushed at that. "It only spiked once but I'm doing fine, Combat Medic."

Shiroro giggled. "Good to hear from you at least!" The Medic cheerfully nodded.

"Granny!" Shimomo let out as he quickly moved to Basasa and hugged her.

"Hello, Shimomo!" Basasa greeted her youngest grandson.

"Hey, can I have one too?" Nagaga asked with Shimomo looking up to him. "…Say, where did you get that bandage?"

"Oh, that's just something I put on." Shimomo answered as he peeled it off to show no injury underneath.

Nagaga gave a look before peeling it off quickly with Shimomo giving a quick 'OW!' to that. "Now why are you trying to fake being cool?"

"Aww, but some of the boys in school wear bandages- I thought it was cool!" Shimomo answered as he rubbed his cheek.

"No they're sometimes injured." Shiroro said to him. "Bandages are supposed to be used for healing, not for being cool."

"Aww…" Shimomo let out disappointed.

"Wait, why do you want to be cool?" Omnini asked with a look.

"Because some people say that boys tend to be cool!"

"Uh oh- he's already started to his gender role." Kuroro replied surprised.

"Is that bad?" Shimomo asked with a head tilt.

"Only if you care about it." Omnini replied. "Do you?"

"I don't care!" Shimomo answered. "…As long as I don't get laughed at."

"Then you'll be cool continuing having a bath with Omimi then." Omnini replied.

"That said, could you call in a meeting for this weekend? We want to ask if it would it be alright if we take over Omnini and Omimi's training from now on? We got plenty of training done and we're almost to the Master Rank anyways." Shiroro asked.

The two elders looked confused before Omnini and Omimi looked confused. "Master Rank?" The two parroted.

"Oh right!" Shiroro replied. "Well since you're here, why don't you spend the weekend with us. This class is usually the basic class; but...we're going to have to put you through the crash course."

"Uh…Crash course?" Omnini asked nervous.

"Well, the problem is the school here applies to those who have awakened their elements and received sufficient studies to them and it's rare for normal folks to get in here." Shiroro started. "It comes in three tests- Knowledge test, Fighting skill Test and Power test- you have to be smart, agile, and know how your powers work if you got any."

"…Uhhh…" Omnini looked to give a bit of a worried look. "So essentially we're going to be training for the weekend?"

"Well, you're training tomorrow and Sunday and try to have you to see about making the grade on Monday. And afterwards, we have to work out the papers to get you transferred by the week after next week. So it's better than doing nothing, right?" Shiroro asked.

Omimi replied happy. "Come on- how much do we really spend with mom and dad?"

"…Good point. Gotta take what we can get." Omnini replied with a mere shrug.

"Heheh; good. So first, before we get to studying…" Shiroro clasped her hands together. "Let's get to touring the school."

"Heheh; we'll let you have your fun." Basasa replied happy. "We'll wait at the front as soon as you're done."

The four advanced exited out of the clinic as Omimi admits, "So, why is this school so special anyways?"

"Well, well, someone's curious." Kuroro commented. "Shiroro?"

"Sure thing. Actually there's two different stories- one detail lining the origin of energy, and the other detailing this school's origins." Shiroro started; "What do you wanna hear first?"

"How about the origins of energy?" Omnini asked.

"The origins of energy, huh? Lemme think…" Shiroro replied. "Well there's details relating to Dragons back then I founded study to an ancient scroll. However, the ancient Origins are a bit fishy at best."

-Cue the visuals of individuals from the past with silhouettes of…familiar characters.-

"A long time ago, 15000 years after the recreation of the worlds where life began to flourish, One of the first Dragons presented a test to their children and the lives created on their worlds- the new inhabitants crafted by their children of the 'Judges' and their descendants and humanity. The Ancient Warriors of Good were to be gathered, all to challenge the Lords of Evil, while the Lords of evil were to take down the said warriors. Hidden within each of them is a hidden power granted by the Dragons itself. It was meant to be 14 warriors but…only seven ever appeared."

She soon began to list the seven warriors; first off a human male carrying a glowing sword. "The Swordsman of Light; He who lost his home through the attack of a fierce monster who was forced to watch his home be set back to 'zero'- to the beginning of time to that world. Despite his loss, he still is accompanied by his friends and journey together through the stars with the help of a warrior and carried with him the Remade Blade of Time itself."

The next illustration is of a woman with a male standing nearby. "The Hunter of Beasts and her partner, the Modified human; She who fights the monsters of negativity with Silver eyes who are determined to reset Humanity itself back to nothing, but the service she brings in defending her world is satisfying for her and her beloved. While she may not be the first to discovery travel between worlds, it was because of the chance encounter that their journey begins."

The Next 'image' was a silhouette of a Keronian shaped being- only with a hat with long 'ears' with a glowing yellow star on his belly. "The Dragon child of Keron; The young child said to of been born by the very world itself created by his mother and with material granted by the inhabitant. While his fellow Keronians don't believe him, the friends he made has given him the gift of patience and the people grew in superior technology- including unlocking the secrets to unforetold power to become a dragon himself from his mother."

Two males- one of them red, the other green is seen. "The Heroic Twins of the Stars. The two brothers who serve as 'Knights' and befriend the heroes while in their quest to save the Princess from the Dragon Turtle. The older one is said that he can endure most things that would be considered Fatal and does his job well with pride, but often is one to overlook details. The younger brother carries the same attribute, but is not as well-known as the older one- more softhearted and timid. His heart is always shown to be in the right place to his friends with a gentle kindness."

A Silhouette of a man in light armor and a cape was seen holding a sword with a mark glowing. "The Diligent Hero-King, whose dedication to his people shows that he cares for his people and often regrets the mistakes that harms the allies his people. His power and his peerless blade said to be crafted by a Holy Dragon's Fang."

The last one looked to be a man resembling a particular hero with a tunic and a sword and shield to his back with a spirit. "The Hero of the Sky… It is said the Knight who descended upon the surface was so he could come to rescue the friend who had fallen down. In order to save his friend, he descended down to the surface with a blade crafted by the goddess of his world to save her. He journeyed through the world with him unknown to the world's workings to find and save his friend with the help of his newfound friends."

The View fades to black as she added, "However, as each of them gathered after the young Keronian child, the group soon noticed a disaster beginning to form; black monsters appearing with the disaster a black and red being summoning the monsters and even recruiting the fated enemy of the Hero of the Sky along with him… But it wasn't long until the Holy Dragon's son- the newly anointed King of the Dragons, guided them to their destination of the sacred place; and granted them secrets to the energy powers to help combat the threat- the power of energy and the elements."

It shifts back to the present as Shiroro admits, "And that's the recovery of the tale recollected from old scrolls from the past founded by the people here." She advanced around before to explain, "Unfortunately there's not much more about old tales anymore- they're so rare and ancient that it's said that you need to delve deep into worlds itself to decipher the history."

"But the history routed to this school and other location on Keron supporting energy users are the legends that regarding to the ancient Colored Warriors."

"What was that?" Omnini asked.

"You remember the painting we found of a silver haired Keronian?" Omimi let out. "I bet that's one of the heroes form the legend- Aegigi!"

"That's right. So you already started your tour!" Shiroro replied patting her daughter's head with Shimomo noting the picture. "They are the ones who resurrected the past and brought energy back to the world and helped with the damage nearly 2000 years ago. The humans, the Maronians, Axolotlians, and the Keronians alike."

"If that were the case, then why isn't there any humans on Keron?" Omnini asked.

"Humans don't live long as far as the other kinds- they're not even originally from Gamma aside from a choice of other worlds." Kuroro started. "But there are at least several Colonies that the old energy wielders exist in some way."

"So, what exactly is the Colored Heroes?" Omimi asked.

"Ancient Heroes from…at least 2000 years ago give or take- they are the heroes who served the Dragons and are remembered for their heroics, villainous, Neutral, or peace granting Legacies." The mother started. "Come on- follow me downstairs."

Down the flight of stairs, Omnini followed along with Omimi giving a curious look around before finding themselves in another hallway- a mostly orangey gold hallway with multiple lockers seen with paths leading to different ones here as well several stone structures. "Welcome to the **Gold Hall;** and where most of the Lockers are." Shiroro explained.

The four kept moving until they founded themselves at another stand of another warrior; it was an image a Gold colored Keronian clad in armor with his golden eyes seen with a blush…with bare skin underneath the chest area- no under armor, no chainmail. "…This one seems weird." Omnini let out.

"This is Aeyuyu.* He's the one who started the Gold Clan." Shiroro started. "…He's a bit perverted and a skirt chaser but from what I read, he's a modest soul and good hero to his people outside of it. But he's often the butt of every joke involving coverage."

*Note: Same as Silver, only for Gold...and a play on AU.

"Clan?" Omnini parroted with Shimomo intrigued look.

Omimi read the inscription: " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Golden Knight, Aeyuyu. May his descendants remember their golden hearts and know true courage, no matter what's on the outside.** " Omimi read the next bit…before she suddenly blushed. "WAAAH!" She quickly reeled back as she looked really flustered. "It says here that he was the one who unfortunately got stuck with a curse that has him only wear one layer and that's it- with a shirt or armor because he was not allowed to more than one layer, lest the curse activates for the human forms!"

"…Eeyesh." Omnini cringed. "What curse?"

"Apparently someone in the black clan cursed the Gold Clan and its sister clan in spite of a victory they should've won. The cousin did something to distract and robbed the black clan of their victory. In his anger, one of the Black clan members cursed them and their descendants to either find someone they care about give them something to them to treasure, lest they are the targets of misfortunes of decency should they become human or otherwise. With the men it's only one layer of shirts- anymore and strange things happen to take it off or tear it." Shiroro replied. "…It's a filthy habit, but if you hate bad luck, you gotta do what you gotta do. But they mainly go with shirts though."

"That sucks." Omnini let out in a cringe. "Seriously. Look at him- he feels ashamed to be so exposed underneath!"

"Then again the Gold Clan got 50% of the curse. Most of the members of that clan are either Civil or wild blooded." Shiroro replied. "While both are civil, the Yellow Clan tends to be the wilder of the two."

Omnini gave a look to this before to say, "Well, honestly as long as they're comfortable, who are we to judge?"

Shiroro blinked she gave a sneaky look. "Why Omnini- are you into women who-"

Omnini quickly blushed. "WHOA- let's not…step further into that." He replied, awkward and fidgety.

"Huh?" Shimomo let out confused.

"C-Can we please go another section? Just thinking about that really gets me nervous…" Omimi replied. "…And weird. Like tingly weird."

"…Well, I know what our two out of three children into." Kuroro replied with a sneaky look.

"DAD!" The two of them blurted out angry with blank eyed scowls.

"What, I can't take pot shots at my kids?" Kuroro asked with a smirk.

"Don't knock it until they try it they say; but I suppose it's not for everyone." Shiroro replied as she led them to another spot.

"…This is so wrong it hurts!" Omnini let out annoyed.

"Well you're bound to have Hormones." Shiroro replied. "It can happen to anyone."

"…I don't get it." Shimomo replied.

"And welcome to **Blue Hall,** or what I want to call it, the water hall! Bathrooms are usually located here including the shower rooms, the swimming hall and even lessons for those who want to learn to swim and even skate and make Ice sculptures!" Shiroro instructed.

Shiroro soon showed the location which is a an area of flowing water tubes a fountain and an aquarium as well before showing directions to the bathroom (with clear labels) and directions to the pool and even to a rink nearby. "...Must be one heck of a water bill." Omnini let out.

"…Huh- why does it feel exhilarating to be here?" Omimi asked.

"I'm not feeling anything." Omnini let out.

"It feels chilly!" Shimomo commented.

"You feeling the air about this place?" Shiroro asked.

"Y-yeah." Omimi nodded. "Like, it feels like I'm in a mist I can't see…and it makes me wanna go for a swim."

"…Eheh- keep that in mind, Omimi. You too Shimomo- that chill is important to what powers are here." Shiroro smiled before she noticed something. "Oh, here we are! Look at this!"

Shiroro soon showed a new Heroic Image in question; while there was an image the one in question- there's an image of an illusion of a beautiful well-endowed human teenager with water-blue hair in a blue princess-gown holding in her hands a blue Keronian in an azure see through dress (on her arms and legs.) She looks to wield a bow. "Whoa…she looks really pretty." Omimi replied.

Omnini looked kinda nervous at the image before to say, "Uh…sh-she really does look pretty but-"

"We know- she's well-endowed and regal looking as a human." Kuroro replied. "That's what I said before as children."

Shiroro sighed. "Well…every prince wants to save a princess they say. To some they'd rescue her only because she's a total bombshell even as a teenager. To others, it's a trophy; and to those who does care for her, it's a truly rewarding experience. It's a matter of taste for their happiness." She muttered.

"So uh…who is she?" Omnini asked.

"That's **Zurara** \- the Azure Princess and the start of the blue clan." The mother replied.

"…Again with the clans?" Omnini questioned.

"We'll tell you… someday. But that say, let's continue." Shiroro continued. "It's said that despite her upbringing from an upperclassman and behavior, she's actually been quite shy. It explains why she's known to be easy to fluster, her uptight behavior around perverted or cowardly men, but known for a kind of gentleness to others around her and felt real sadness for her and other's loss to the point her apathy was a reason she would be supported. She's has been known for their kindness and was courageous enough gave the Black clan the kindness they wished for, to ensure their trust but often feels shut away due to her father, the duke to the King."

Omnini gave a curious look before to say the Inscription: " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Azure Princess, Zurara. May her descendants stay true to the blood and kindness within their hearts and do what makes them feel happiness, even in moments of guilty pleasures.** " Omnini continued reading; "It says here that she inherited the title from her mother, who was the true duchess but she followed in her footsteps. The mother was the one who taught her and others the importance of receptive feelings to accept all, and even trust the Black clan and gave them happiness. Mom's right- she's known for the fluster part, but she's known for…compromising situations involving loss of dignity or self-discovery- some of the time not befitting a princess."

"Actually it's a mistranslation- she was a Duchess." Kuroro let out.

"…Wow. I guess sometimes things just happen and you lose face." Shiroro replied with a sigh.

"Though she hates to admit it, she joins in the activities of the girls as well because of her friends… including helping them feel comfortable like say…" Omnini blushed. "Go Commando?! …What the heck kind of duchess… never mind. That's including activities that would hurt her 'standing' and otherwise. While she initially disliked it, or even hated it at first, her friends helped her see the fun in some of them and she came to enjoy it too as her best friend with others, including 'Ringogo' and 'Celala.'" Omnini read. "Huh; I guess some misery builds character."

"Is there another wing?" Omimi asked.

"That there is!" Shiroro replied before showing them the way. "There's at least 9 or 10 Heroes to every race represented by color. Humans only have 9 heroes. But we're Keronians, so in our case, we'll have 10 heroes."

"…Weird." Omnini replied with a look. "So we covered three outta nine?" Omnini asked.

"Mmmhm!" Shiroro replied.

"…Wait- why is there 10?" Omimi asked.

"Silver represents the White in this school; and you know the colors of the Rainbow and the lack of presence in light, right? The power always takes form in a way but the white always remains."

"…So this is a school that follows the Rainbow code? Grand." Omnini replied with a bored look to him.

"What do you want? That's how the school is!" Shiroro replied as she led the others through to another hallway.

"…Still doesn't answer about my 10 bit." Omimi admitted.

"It will, in time." Kuroro let out.

The group soon founded themselves in a red area with multiple class rooms around- even a Library nearby as Omimi and Omnini looked to be heated up by the heat- and even seen something below- a generator. "Whoa…! This place is so warm!" Omimi replied happy. "And look at this place! You're seeing this, right?"

"It's kinda hot…" Shimomo muttered with his face a bit flushed a bit from the heat.

"Yeah- I feel pumped up just being here." Omnini let out. "The **Red Hall** right?"

"EEeyep, but it's better known as the Academic hall." Shiroro replied before she soon shows The Heroic image detailing the Heroine of the hall; A Red Keronian who looked to be smart as she is strong with Mostly red with bits of light silver and gold armor with a tome and a sword. The interesting part is that she has azure eyes. "This is _my_ favorite hero; Risusu, the Crimson Tactician."

"And your mother memorized her because of this." Kuroro replied.

"She looks cool." Omnini replied. "What's she known for?"

"Hot tempered, impulsive, but has an incredible skill both inside and out of combat. She aids other with her knowledge and leads others with her passion and her will." Shiroro replied. "…She's quite fierce, truth be told."

Omimi gave a curious look as she read the inscription; " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Crimson Warrior, Risusu. May her descendants' passion and determination burn a path of their will and follow their mind and instincts.** " Omimi read. "It says what mom said; but she's also known to have difficulties when she started on her road and often is confused by Aegigi's actions and seem to be flirted by Aeyuyu a lot before settling on someone in the Indigo clan and had a child."

"Well she seems like the kind to mess up initially but regains her composure quickly enough, right? Like messing up the intro but nailing it at the end." Omnini explained. "That's how all people are."

"Quite the choice of words you've made." Shiroro let out with a curious look before smiling. "And you'd be right!"

Kuroro nodded as he admits, "It takes time to develop a talent, but it also comes naturally to you. That's why more people who work to build up their talents often spot things that those with the natural talent would miss easily. But for those who take the time to learn, it is a learning experience. That's why this hall is dedicated to her; and why most of the Classrooms are located here. Red is meant to inspire others after all to protect their hopes and dreams or otherwise with determination."

As the five advanced through the red hall and seeing more of the classrooms, Omimi soon asked, "That reminds me- I've been meaning to ask…if we're following the trail of the Rainbow, wouldn't it make sense to follow the order it shows up in?"

"We would, but then what would the point if there's no context to the order?" Kuroro admitted.

Omimi gave a confused 'Huh?' to this before Omnini gave a head tilt to this. "Context?" Shimomo parroted.

"Don't worry- you'll understand in time." Shiroro answered. ""Most, if not all the students here don't initially understand the concept of the order we shown you here. But as you spend more time here, you'll eventually understand the concept of the order, and when you do, you'll understand and become much stronger spiritually." Shiroro replied. "It takes a little experience and knowledge to understand the deeper meaning. Although…most of the students here won't understand that meaning until later into their life here. And when you understand it, your familiars will become strong enough to emerge from you."

Omnini gave a curious look before nodding. "I'll keep that in mind."

Through the school they continued and they founded themselves at a green villa filled with priceless structures, statues and among other things that look expensive midst in a lively location. Others otherwise looked cheaply made though. However, to Omnini and his siblings, they felt something else in the air… "Wow…it feels like we're outside!" Omimi let out happy.

"Yep- this area of the school is known as the **Green Courtyard**. Some students come here from time to time because of the flora that grows here. And believe it or not, while in the midst of loss, the sight of something this beautiful sight is often stimulating or relaxing- and if you see it before, it can take on new meanings. While it feels inside, those who are sensitive to this often can practically feel the meaning of this place…like you three!" Shiroro soon admits this, "But on the other hand, to some this place often feels like a throwaway concept, and other time it's a good place it's a good place to hide."

"…Wow." Omnini let out before walking through and founded another Founder Image; this one was a green Keronian with a brown bandana who looked rather serene with a flute with animals and other Keronians about- including some of the Founders. The image unlike the others shows only up to the shoulders of the human form. But unlike the others sans Zurara, Risusu, Aegigi and another, this one's a tadpole. However there was an aqua colored Keronian in the picture. "This guy looks chill as all get out."

"Eeeyep; this is actually the Green Virtuoso, **Celala.** She's the youngest of the group." Shiroro replied. "…That was your first mistake, Omnini."

"D'OH!" Omnini replied upon realizing the gender.

"Why is she naked as a human in this image?" Omimi asked.

"The clothes she had cover her chest and blow the belt- her arms and shoulders are bare to the world. She's often known as the Freeing Wind as well." Shiroro stated.

"…Don't misinterpret that title as what you think though- otherwise we'd wondered how perverted you're really are." Kuroro let out.

"WH-WHAT?!" Omnini let out surprised and flustered. "I wasn't-"

"Too late!" Shiroro replied with a look.

"Damn it!" Omnini shouted frustrated. "Are you seriously teasing us?!"

"…I still don't get what you're talking about." Shimomo replied with a look

Shiroro gave a bit of a laugh as Omimi read the Inscription. " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Green Virtuoso, Celala. May her descendants and their friends carry within their own expression of love whilst growing up in the best and worst of times.** " Omimi read. "It says here that she came from a high-end family before she ended up dying to an illness. But then she reincarnated into a spirit transcribed- with powers researched, she was soon being called an ' **Eidolon.´** She joined forces with a young aspiring knight and became her energy giving partner. When Celala was growing up, she was a trouble maker of the group. She was even jealous of the skills they gained before each of them opened her up to see more of the world for what it has and showed her own talents. She even felt bad about what happened before she died. She's shown to be quite musical as well and often plays soothing melodies- she's not even afraid to sing. Aegigi said to love them quite a bit. But when she died, her soul and energy changed her into the form for Aegigi to give to her partner, the Singing Aqua knight… Ranana."

"Well sometimes it's hard to express what you love without others looking down on you based on their choice of upbringing." Shiroro replied. "The same as you guys if you think about it."

Omnini gave a curious look before to say, "Being high and mighty is one thing, but… it just rubs some people the wrong way, huh?"

"And that's how some people are." Kuroro nodded.

Omimi stared at the aqua colored Keronian in the picture as she gave a '…' to this. '…She looks like me.' She let out to herself. 'A little bit.'

"Yeah. She looks like you too but… you're kinda white. She's aqua." Shimomo commented.

At an Indigo Colored Hall, the group looked around the area as it looked to be a Cafeteria with a room leading to a Theater as Omnini admits… "Okay, what's with this part of the school?"

" **Indigo Hall** is an odd choice of coloration; but for good reason!" Shiroro started. "Some say the color should've been where Violet is, but it's here for a reason. Kuroro, want to take this one?"

"Uh…sure." Kuroro nodded. "Indigo and the Clan founder associated with it, **Mididi** , is known to be a mature one for someone adopted into a family. And according to research there was someone else to be the leader but he stepped down."

"Adopted huh… But why is that?" Omimi asked.

"Read the Inscription in the Theater area after we eat. You'll see why." Kuroro replied. "But for now let's grab a bite to eat."

The two nodded as the Chef Keronian nearby was seen; "Yo, what are ya buying today?"

"Five Soups of the Day, please. One for each of us." Kuroro replied. "I'll have a hamburger on the side.

"Hot dog for me." Shiroro replied.

"…Uh, Cheeseburger?" Omnini asked.

"Chili dog!" Omimi replied happy.

"…Uh.." He looked to the Special menu. "Chicken Tenders?"

The Chef nodded and got to serving up the food as Omnini blinked at Omimi's side choice. "Chili dog?"

"Well, I wanted to try it once. 'Don't knock it until you try it,' right mom?" Omimi replied happy.

"That's right! Although...I wouldn't recommend it personally- that's just my taste." Shiroro replied.

"Hmm…" Omnini gave a look to this.

After receiving their orders, the family sat down for Lunch as Shiroro admits, "Well here's to hoping the food's good, right?"

"It's Cafeteria food, sometimes it's hit and miss." Kuroro replied.

The others nodded before digging into it.

After finishing eating, Omimi was seen rapidly drinking water as Shiroro admits, "I'd figure it would be a bit too spicy for Omimi."

"The meat's a little dry for me." Omnini let out.

"I'd say it's fine." Kuroro replied.

Omimi returned panting bit from the spicy food. "Ugh...TOO SPICY! My taste buds couldn't handle it!" Omimi replied.

Shiroro gave a bit of a giggle before to say, "Nothing to it, Omimi! Sometimes spicy stuff leaves someone with a real gut-burn!"

"Bleeeeeh..." Omimi let out with her tongue out.

Shimomo gave a look. "I know it's called chicken tenders but it's a little rough to be tender!" Shimomo complained before showing a tooth from him and a gap in his teeth- a canine tooth. "It got my loose tooth!"

Omnini and the others gave laughter to this before Omnini noticed the concession stand. "…Whoa; what's this?"

"Oh, right! The Cafeteria is also home to the Concession stand. The Theater is here like I said which shows movies, plays or otherwise here. And sometimes opinions change based on the food as we grow too." Shiroro explained.

"Well, we're fed- let's go check out the Theater." Omnini let out with a curious look.

Into The Theater section and they saw a large stage with some actors about as Shiroro soon point out the stage. "The Staging area is where plays, acts, speeches and any of the sorts take place. This is criticism at its worst and best here."

"And I take it that Mididi's Portrait and inscription is here too?" Omnini asked.

"Right over here!" Shiroro replied before showing it in question.

The Keronian in the stand is actually a Keronian with Indigo with flameless glasses with his look in a scowl. His Human form resembling Knight in light Indigo armor with a blue tunic. Near him was an indigo colored male with a cloak and hood and an indigo male with light brown hat with a gear symbol. "Well he does look cool." Omnini commented with a smile.

" **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Indigo Knight, Mididi. May his descendants' voices ring true in support of others to grow and prosper.** " Omimi read. "It says here that he's honest with his answers and known to be a tough critic to chefs and playwrights across the land and worlds. He's often brutal about things but with his friends, he's learned to look on the bright side of things. He's the first to believe in his friends despite his hatred to the black clan's tricks. He often takes care of a male named Akuku, and known to be the voice of reason in his group. Though…he's not one to handle uncontrollable kids well- even his own with his beloved, Aurara."

"That's Mididi for you- he's usually stuck dealing with the kids!" Shiroro replied before she gave a slight laugh. "Anyways, I digress, let's move on to our next stop!"

Shimomo noticed something. "Hey, who's the male in the background?" Shimomo asked. "The one with the cloak?"

"It's said to be the one Mididi took over for. His name wasn't disclosed though…" Shiroro replied.

"…Awww." Shimomo let out disappointed.

In the bright yellow area, the battle field is seen as Kuroro gave a look to this. "Welcome to the **Sunny Arena** , better known as the Yellow Combat Hall."

"Wait, I thought Gold was a dirty yellow color." Omimi asked.

"Yeah, well Orange takes that spot in that situation. Golden Orange technically." Shiroro replied. "Anyways, may I continue?"

"Eeer, yeah, of course." Omnini nodded, albeit a bit ticked by his mother's reasoning.

"Thank you. Anyways, the Yellow Clan's founder, **Cirara** is the cousin of Aeyuyu, the Gold Clan founder." Shiroro replied.

"And the other 50 percent of the curse the Black clan gave them and the gold clan." Kuroro added.

Omnini gave a look to this as he admits, "Let's not bring this up again."

"Hey, look at her!" Omimi admitted as she looked to of founded the image of the Yellow Clan leader; a young yellow Keronian with a tadpole's face, a bright smile on her face with amber eyes. She looked to be wearing a Topaz yellow with white Chinese Dress with long socks and shoes with the human form seen but shown to be a bit embarrassed with her sides seen- the cut of her dress was at a her hips were seen near to the waist and shown …a bit more skin. "She looks awesome!"

"Why is she embarrassed as a human?" Shimomo asked.

"I bet she does- my turn to read it though." Omnini let out before reading the Inscription; " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Yellow fighter, Cirara. May her Descendants have the mindset to decipher their enemies from allies and cast aside what divides us.** " Omnini continued to look before to say, "It says here that the reason she was cursed along with it is because she used her mind and feminine appearance to decoy one of the Black Clan's leaders, but also was one of the people who convinced him to join forces with them. She was the one least effected by the Black Clan's Curse…unless climate is involved with her quick to get hot or cold. Wow."

"Wow indeed." Omimi replied surprised. "She really must have no shame. I mean, look at her human form- she's not wearing anything underneath that."

Omnini blushed. "Geez that's uh… you weren't kidding about the 'no shame' part but she seems a bit flustered by the angle."

"HAH! You're totally into girls with confidence- especially if they get enough of that to go around like that." Shiroro let out with Omnini flustered. "Ha! Oh man we should really get you a girlfriend. I wonder if Oriri's daughter is available? She seems like someone you'd have fun time with!"

"M-mom! I haven't seen her in a while… I think. And besides, I don't know where she is or what she looks like now. My head's all fuzzy…!"

"…Good point. Anyways!" Shiroro cleared her throat. "Continue."

"It also says here she also on board of having the Black Clan leader as a friend despite the curse she was given and a mother to a black clan male to have daughter. She is good friends with Aegigi- which is a really similar sounding name by the way." Omnini finished. "And the truth is she is actually modest about the whole curse- she just said that she just needs to be REALLY careful, especially in the cold."

"Anyways, there are multiple Fighting arenas that takes place in the fresh air like in the Green Courtyard outside with glass shutters to protect them from the rain. But this one here is the main Exam grounds you're going to be fighting in." The Medic replied before gesturing to a ramp leading up to the second floor. "And up there is a way to the Medical Office- because training accidents, foul play, and everything else happens here. Anything from Wardrobe malfunctions to even the occasional emergency."

"Wardrobe malfunctions?" The two let out.

"Remember Aeyuyu? The other half went to his cousin as well. Some can't live without underwear or clothes, some don't care of the stuff."

The two children two cringed in worry. "…Well crud." Omnini let out worried. "That's something to worry about."

"Hmmm hm." Omimi let out nervous.

"Relax, relax!" Shiroro assured the two as she patted the two's shoulders. "At least you got a mother who's actively doing her job, right?"

"...Heh- I guess that's true." Omnini replied. "So where's the next stop?"

"Where else? The Medical offices and then outside of the school to the Forest to the Black Forge." Shiroro replied.

Omnini and company returned to the Upstairs as the upper area lookedto be mostly violet with shades of pink, red and blue as Omimi admits, "Back in the medical hall, huh?"

"Yep; the Medic of the Color Heroes is actually that of a calm herbalist." Shiroro replied. "He's a total Zen master who cares not for material possessions but values his friends. See for yourself!"

Omnini gave a curious look to the stand of this one. It looked to be a Purple Keronian meditating with the impression of zone of calm behavior. He looked to have white hat with bits of red and blue markings on him- even in his human form which is a fighter's gigue with birds around. There's even a young boy sitting in front of him with a cheerful look. "Hmm…" Omnini let out before reading the inscription. " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; the Violet Buddha, Zedodo. May his Descendants have the calmness to know what they need and what they want achieve spiritual stability.** " Omnini gave a look as he read the inscription; "It says here that he's the one who taught all of the members the importance of finding the calm of the storm clarity, and finding that and said to fight with his bare hands; yet he often uses weapons to crazy expectations. No one knows much about him other than he received training he needed and yet he said he never needed the weapons unless necessary for he has a companion who can help him with that."

"Companion?" The two let out confused.

"It's a long story and reason- but it's said that the arte that he passed on was long forgotten- as it was not only a double edged sword, but dangerous as well to the user too." Shiroro replied. "The Owl with him is important- for what you ask? I can't say."

"And what about the boy in the front?" Omimi asked.

"It's said that that's Great Grandson- a boy named Akuku." Shiroro read.

"Well, that's just dandy." Omnini let out. "But why is this hall important?"

"It's mainly the necessities needed in life- hence why the health and other things are here. They cover good health, good communication, even singing lessons to the occasional anger management to learn how to channel your inner rage." Kuroro explained.

"…Singing lessons?" Omimi asked.

"I'll give a little tip. It relates to your growth and finding your own 'Song of the Heart.' But that's important to know when you got good friends and a reason to feel alive."

Shimomo gave a curious look. "…Hey, the boy looks like me." Shimomo commented.

"Right…" Omnini let out before noticing three Keronians nearby who looked crestfallen with Omnini noticing. "Wait… Sumumu?! Muzézé, and Yutata too!"

One of them looked to be a tadpole Keronian that's blue colored with purple eyes. This Keronian looked to have a white hat with violet waves with her symbol a Violet droplet. One of the Keronians- a red tadpole male with emerald green eyes, with a red version of the light symbol on his belly with a white hat. The other male is yellow tadpole with…yellow eyes. The yellow symbol looked to be a fire symbol with the hat a white shroud. "Omnini?" The first one- the blue one- asked. "Is that you?"

"Y-yeah." Omnini admitted- albeit a bit…reluctant. "H-how are you guys?"

"Ugh…Not good- we're having a bad day." The red one replied with a slump.

"Well, what are you guys doing?" Omnini asked.

"We seem to be having a block on our skills, you know?" The Yellow Keronian replied.

Omnini tilted his head before Kuroro admitted, "Have you asked your teacher about this? Combat is important but so is where your energy is best used as."

Omnini gave a look to this before to say, "Well you three are working as a team, right?"

"What about it?" The blue female Keronian asked.

"What's the block about? Can I ask what this is about?" Shimomo asked politely. "Yutata?"

The yellow Keronian looked to the others before nodding. "Well, thing is we want to do one thing but one of us wanted to do something else and another one of us wants to do something else. I wanted to do Curry, Muzézé wants to do soup, and Mususu wants to do Spaghetti with meat sauce."

"SUMUMU!" The red keronian shouted.

"…" Omnini gave a cautious look before to suggest, "…Well uh…are they all hot food? Muzézé, can you answered that?"

"Some are hot, some are cold. Those two wants to go all hot." The blue Keronian answered while rubbing her head. "I mean if we want to serve all hot food then you might as well open a diner but we need refreshments and sometimes someone wants a good chilly snack."

"And I keep telling you that the cold food shtick won't last if it were in winter!" Sumumu- the red one looked.

Muzézé looked angry. "Well, you want to know something? HOW ABOUT GO FUCK YOURSELF?!"

"WHOA! Let's not get wordy right now!" Omnini let out with Omimi and Shimomo shocked. "Seriously, five year old in the room."

"Well, what if you…work together in some way? Seriously. Muze's right, Sumumu this is a bit of a silly thing to get drawn in." Omimi commented.

"Well it doesn't work at all to have cold food since most of us to have warm goods." The red tadpole replied.

"…And you're stubborn as an ox." Muzézé replied with a snarky tone.

Omimi sighed before to say, "Sumumu, are you seriously being an idiot?"

"No…he just can't make cold foods to save his life because he's a fire elemental." Yutata replied with a look.

Sumumu rose his finger at him…before he noticed something and gave a bored look. "No, YOU'RE the fire element. I'm the light element."

"Still doesn't mean you can't make cold stuff." Yutata replied with Sumumu giving a bit of an annoyed growl.

Omnini sighed before Muzézé noticed something. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"We're going to do the Entrance Exam and get into the school!" Omimi replied happy.

The three looked to each other as Sumumu admits, "The two of you? How'd you get recommended to the school?"

"Well look at their parents; it would've been easy for them!" Yutata commented with a light elbow to his friend's arm. "Their parents work at the school."

"Good luck- you'll need a C Rank across the board to get in. The 'ranks' go from E ranks to D, to C, to B to A and then to S rank in three different tests. If you get E ranks in all you pretty much get an F rank as in you… effing suck. E rank is zero points. Then it goes to D rank which is one point, C rank is two points, B rank is three points, A rank is four, and S rank is five points. Your Final Grades is like this.. 1 and 2 points total is E Rank, 3 to 5 points is D rank, 6 to 8 points is C Rank, 9 to 11 points is B rank, 12 to 14 points is A rank, and getting all S ranks qualifies you to gain the 'Star' Rank."

"Geez…" Omnini let out with a look.

"Well at least you getting the tour." The blue female replied before feathering Omimi's head. "Anyways don't let our squabbles bother your tour around the school, okay?"

"Okay!" Omimi nodded with a smile.

"Later, tatter!" Muzézé let out with the three soon leaving.

"…You know, if it weren't for you pointing out an assignment before when I worked with those three… I think something else would've happened." Omnini let out.

"Yeah- probably true." Shiroro nodded. "You felt ashamed about what happened and distanced yourself from those three, even though you owe up to that mistake."

"…Hm." Omnini let out thinking before looking to the three.

The four soon looked to be walking to the forested region nearby and looked to be at the edge as Omnini admits, "What's this forest here?"

"Well this is the last one; while the seven colors are covered plus the white, now we cover the black. Unlike the others that are shown within the colors, this is actually shown outside here; that's it over there." The Nurse soon pointed to a Heroic image which is shown in the protected casing where it shows a black Keronian who looks onward with soft red reptilian eyes with and the Ying symbol on it; a mark for balance. However, he looked rather serious as a human form as he looked down as if giving an imposing look before showing a large 'shadow' behind him while carrying a stone in his necklace. "Whoa…who or what is this guy?" Omimi asked.

"The Heroic Shadow, Rebobo." Kuroro let out. "On the surface, he may seem like a gentle fellow and often teases people, but underneath he's imposing, intimidating and can carry quite the mean streak. To his friends though, he's gentle and often protects his friends, but often when he's trying to get a laugh outta anyone. But to his enemies harming his friends, he's quite literally the most scariest to them. But before he became an ally to their friends…he was an enemy or rival."

"…How do you know this?" Omnini asked.

"Simply put, that was a story your grandfather, Nagaga told me about." Kuroro let out. "Black represents a form of fear that we carry; we mask ourselves to protect ourselves. We fight for when we need to live we fight –but also live for those we want to fight for. When we fail, it's a desire to become even stronger. But should the desire become too strong, it swallows us." Kuroro explained. "Darkness helps materialize the presence from our soul that becomes an extension of ourselves and often gives a presence of power. Extending beyond ourselves, and if others are not strong enough…malevolence can consume them to become hellions."

"…" Omnini gave a look. "What are you talking about?"

"Weapons and a form of presence we can give." Kuroro replied. "A Kind of presence given our upbringing, knowledge, mannerisms, and among other things accounted. Even Aegigi can't help but to waver at that- even feeling fear to an extreme. Fear can cripple a person, show how strong we can really be in the face of it." He looked to the forest. "And you're going to have to go into that forest to acquire materials to make your weapons."

"Uhhh… W-wait, why do we have to do that- we technically have the swords, right?" Omnini asked.

"First off- the swords are meant to be a pair- to be wielded by one person." Kuroro let out. "Second… you have to go in there as part of your initiative to attain the materials to create your dream weapon or weapons. Rebobo wanted to see those 'good' people who want to protect their dreams. But they often are genuinely threatened by themselves or someone else. This forest is sort of representation of this. The Forest is mostly covered in black, but there is light that seeps through. And while we may bathe in light, there are things that hide in sight."

Omnini looked to the location as he admits, "…Talk about fierce. Having to make determination and having to test your weapons against the envoy of darkness… sometimes peace can be used as a weapon itself, right?"

"That's right- anything can be used as a weapon- but you can grant them mercy. But some people forget that." Kuroro let out. "Because of the kindness of his friends, the reason why he did so is because he smelled the fear off of them and often did it to see if they can overcome their own fear time and time again that someone close to him brings up. This is place is supposed to represent their home by another name- **The Forest of Balance** for a reason."

"…" Omimi gave a look up to the forest with her looking to the image again and reading the inscription: " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; The Enigmatic Heroic Shadow, Rebobo. May his descendants protect the things that matter to them the most and never falter in their beliefs!** " Omimi soon read and immediately had a brightened up face with a big smile. "Awwww! Rebobo is said to fallen in love with a girl in a blue clan but…was chosen to be later. He said that he had each a bond with his friends and teachers- with Aegigi it's more or less respect to each other, while despite the rocky start and curse. He is said to fallen in love with a girl but flustered when nudity and why he lost the challenge to Aeyuyu before his twin sister had enacted the curse."

"Twin sister?" Omnini blinked.

"Flip the panel, but uh…you may want to prepare yourself mentally." Kuroro let out.

Omnini flipped the picture before a new Keronian was seen with Omnini quickly yelping and covered his eyes. It was mostly a white Keronian with black skin where the belly and mouth is- with red shifty eyes. She has the Yang symbol and looked more like a prankster. Her human form looked really skimpy- she's only wearing a single black short dress and she looked like nothing else save the shoes. But like her brother she had a large shadow as a silhouette. "What is- she's wearing nothing but THAT?!" Omnini sputtered.

"She isn't known as the Dark Temptress without a reason." Shiroro replied. "This is Rajaja. Unlike her visibly kind brother, she's often known to cause trouble. She mischievous, pinpoint and often finds the flaws in people she has dirt on. She often dress to be alluring- bringing out the lust in people or embarrassment, and often gives 'curses' that makes them stronger but has nasty side effects. She even toys with the men in the group who isn't her brother. But the odd thing is…she's smart enough not to be lured. Her brother is smart enough to not fall for it. She usually digs into people and try to find anything. She is the one who sees beyond darkness- into their hearts. But like her brother, Zurara and her saw the good in her; her power saw who the people she could trust go for and the people she struggles with she resorts to tempting them. But it's said here that she's different as she wanted to mate with women but toys with men." "…So she sees the bad things in people- what they're afraid of…" Omnini let out. "And what they're hiding before she decides to trust them."

"…And she's bisexual, learning towards homosexual." Omimi gave a look.

"Hm." Shiroro nodded.

Omnini gave a look as he added, giving a blushing cringe at the image of her human form before he read the plaque: " **To the hero and one of the founders of the school of Andromeda; The Dark Temptress, Rajaja. May her Descendants have the determination to conquer their inner doubts and fears and embrace all fortunes within their heart to emerge stronger than their opponents despite their faults.** "

"It's said here that she also pointed out the flaws of Aegigi, Celala, Risusu and other people and also is perverted in some extent which startled the girls. Back when they were their enemy, they often shows nasty attacks and things that make them see fear, even cursing the two family members as they felt incredibly modest or weak in some extent. But when Zurara reached out to them… they eventually joined them. Rebobo was the first to join, but Rajaja was harder to convince, but she slowly but surely helped them in another threat to them before coming friends." Omimi read. "And it says here that she married a girl named…Sena… I can't really read that."

"Wow…" Omnini replied intrigued. "Just wow."

"But still…Wait just to be sure…Mididi married Aurara, Risusu married someone in the indigo clan, Rebobo was shut down, Rajaja married a girl…what about the other 6?" Omimi asked.

"…Wow; are you that curious?" Shiroro asked with a happy look with Omimi nodding. "Well… Aegigi and Aeyuyu married and had a cute a little daughter. But when she was 11 years old…"

"..Oh no- this is going to be one of the times that something happened to Silver and gold, right?" Omnini asked with a surprised look.

"Sort of…but young knights went on a journey, and when they came back they, the two parents and their child disappeared from legend." Shiroro replied. "But when they left on a journey and until they came, Zurara took care of her as a substitute sister. But their journey left her isolated and alone- dealing with discrimination of being a faunus. Wanting to find out why they went on the journey and wanted to experience it herself, she followed them, wanting to know the answer and show their tale with her artistic talents…"

"Well, what happened to her?" Omimi replied.

Shiroro nodded. "Although the daughter wanted to know what happened, she was kept there until she left." She looked to the image of Rebobo. "Some say that she went with the Knights, other say she departed early to check on them with Rebobo's help. But when they founded them, a Terrible tragedy unfolded on a world they helped limit the damage on. And eventually, to protect a particular location, all three they decide to lock themselves within a crystal, keeping something protected and she joined them afterwards not to just be with them, but to avoid any more discrimination."

"Huh…It must've been awful for someone to grow up with being a faunus." Omimi replied down.

"…Yeah. I'll be honest when what happened with the tiger when we were younger, I thought you may of died. But…seeing you guys alive and okay when we went with Grandma and Grandpa, …I think I fainted." Omnini replied.

"You did actually afterwards you were so glad that we were okay that you practically were clinging to us." Shiroro commented with a smile.

Omnini gave a blush to that. "Well, what did you expect? I was only 6 years old at the time. That kind of separation can be traumatizing to a kid. But…you helped eased that, you know?"

"Eheh- I see!" Shiroro replied. "Anyways, that's the tour of the school grounds!"

"That was actually pretty good." Omnini let out. "Learning about the people and the past of energy wielders, but… what's important to the people- but why is it important though?"

"Well, you'll figure it out. But that said, there was something that was once hidden in a memorial of the school; but…that was a long time ago." Shiroro replied. "But that said, we picked a good time- they're letting the kids out by now- we just need to do our reports for today and we'll be ready to go home and begin your training!"

The two gave bored looks. "Yaaaay." The two let out in a quiet dispirit.

"…Hey, Kuroro? Why don't you take Omimi and go on ahead? I want to talk with Omnini and Shimomo about something." Shiroro asked politely.

"Hm? Alright then." Kuroro let out with Omimi tilting her head.

As the two left, Shiroro soon gave a bit of a curious look before to say before covering Shimomo's ears, "So…anyone peek your interest lately?"

"WHAT?! No! No one recently!" Omnini replied frantically. "Why do you mention that?! Why did you even say that aloud?"

"I know you had your eye on Tentoto recently- mostly because you saw what's under that blue ski-"

"MOM! I seriously don't need to talk about this with you!" Omnini interrupted his mother with a huge blush. "Seriously- and I wish I didn't share that with you; especially since what happened afterwards."

"You're lucky her father didn't press charges considering that it was an accident." Shiroro replied. "Besides, at least you offered to take her back her after she landed her bare butt into the poison ivy."

"Yeeeah…" Omnini replied awkward. "But seriously, mom, why are you pushing me to find a date? I-I have no reason to start right now. And if you suggest Tentoto you bet that both me AND her dad will be on the same as we both will have our objections."

"Eheh- come on. Ivovo's a bit overprotective but he wouldn't do this to his friends or our children- he'll just assign hard missions for you as penance to what happened. I bet after this mission, I assure you that he'll calm down." Shiroro replied. "Especially since his sister can help."

"Or have one more mission to make sure we learned our lesson." Omnini commented with a low look.

"Omnini, calm down." Shiroro replied. "Besides, I'm sure there's a woman for you out there; after all, I do know you used to write to your friend a lot until a few months back."

"I-I do?" Omnini blinked.

"But right now you gotta think about your options in school- both in community and friendship…also on what classes you're taking." Shiroro replied as she uncovered Shimomo's ears.

"Wait, I have to choose my classes?" Omnini questioned again.

"What, you didn't know on what you wanted?" Shiroro replied with her own question. "Think about it. You have to take in account on what you wanted to take and take it at your own pace. Everyone starts studies of different things at different times- which is why this school is adaptive and one of the best; everyone starts at different intervals. We have common educations and specialized ones in between your training with energy. That's also why the Yellow Arena is set up as well; it serves as a point where you test your skills in the arena and see how you developed your strategies and combat skills."

Omnini looked to his mother before he soon gave a nod. "Got it."

Shiroro gave a happy nod before to say, "That said… Omnini your best learning style is probably auditory with others."

"…Auditory?" Omnini asked.

"Well, think of this way." Shiroro replied before to prepare a weapon- a short sword with a white hue to the blade with a blue handle before she prepared to swing. "Star Stroke!" He sword scratched against the ground before launching a projectile that goes against the ground.

Omnini looked surprised. "So…that was an arte?"

"Yep. So…tell me- what do you remember the most from the attack first hand?"

"Well, the name of it you called out- Star Stroke." Omnini replied. "Other than that you swung your sword and when it gone against the ground it send out a blue bolt."

"Hmmm… okay then. Why don't you try something like this?" Shiroro replied. "The move I want you to perform will have you swing your sword upwards, and when you do, imagine your energy being flung off it into a projectile."

Omnini gave a look to this before he soon did as instructed –however, when the energy was launched off- it turned from black to green as it soon dissipates after a short distance. "Whoa!" Omnini gave a look to this before he soon performed it again a few times. "…That is Cool!"

"That IS cool!" Shimomo let out happy as he wagged his tail.

"That's **Azure Edge** , only it's green in color." Shiroro explained. "That's how it works and it looks like."

"…How come I know this?" Omnini asked.

"Huh?"

"How did I just…learn this all of a sudden?" Omnini asked. "And after the way you taught me."

"Well, like I said- we all have different ways of learning artes." Shiroro explained. "It's just that we energy users have a habit of picking up on skills and techniques others can use more easily than others. Azure Edge is just one of them."

"…So I just learned Azure Edge like that." Omnini replied, snapping his fingers at 'like that.' "…Is there anyway of strengthening it further?"

"Continuous use of it, I'd say." Shiroro replied. "But remember it costs energy to utilize." She soon approached Omnini and admitted, "Here, let me help you something."

She soon placed her thumb on Omnini's forehead as –Mysteries within the Eternal Mind- plays. Omnini looked confused before it soon shows a form of sphere that hovers out in front of him as he looked at it. It was a black lucid sphere with his symbol on it. "Whoa… What in the world is this?"

"Pretty…!" Shimomo let out amused.

"This is the **Elemental Connection Knowledge and Observation Sphere,** used into learn techniques or empowering the person who summoned it. Anything related to energy- Energy users or Elementals- uses this 'System Arte' to see what they can use." Shiroro let out. "Better known as the E.C.K.O. (ECKO or Echo) Sphere."

"…Uh, remove the O and it sounds like 'Exsphere.'" Omnini commented.

"I'm not the ones who invented the name. Basically it's a sphere you generate that gauges the following your individual progress through what elements you unlocked, as well as connectivity to the person and the artes you learned based on observations through friends or foes and use it yourself." The nurse explained. "For the last part, it's mimicry at its finest."

"Aha…" The male admitted skeptical. "How does this work?"

"Heheh… it's simple really." Shiroro soon showed a screen for Omnini to access which showed eight divisions based on eight elements. "Each of the areas have your elemental property; Fire, Ice, Water, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness. Each of the elements here are the basic ones but each of them has different 'paths' of elements you can take with elemental properties; while it's important to embrace all the elementals you can, you gotta sometimes work with what's best with your skill set. But there is a Key to access other Artes despite limitations."

"Uh…Key?" Omnini asked.

"Of course!" Shiroro replied before tapping the elemental screen showing her E.C.K.O. Sphere- or spheres in this case as it shows a white one alongside a blue one; and they appear over Omnini's electric one, and a white one with Omnini confused before it was seen creating form of 'ghost' on the map. "By combining the ECKO-spheres, we can essentially share knowledge of artes and skills if we are able to access the artes. And if it's applicable…" Shiroro's sphere soon shrinks before several 'Dots' appeared on Omnini's Sphere. "Ta-dah! Because our Spheres overlapped and we got a reaction, I can show you what artes you can learn that sphere."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask; how come you got two?" Omnini asked.

Shiroro giggled. "It's elements of course. And we can have more than one to a max of four, (barring Restriction lifts when certain conditions are met.)" She added the last part quickly before continuing. "As you fight and grow, you'll gain more access to your powers. As for how? You'll find out… eventually! Now let's see what you can learn from me." Shiroro soon moved the sphere before 'clicking' a sphere and moving a bout and noticing something. "Ooooh, you can learn Havoc Strike and Raining Fangs as well as Stamina and Spirit skills!"

"…That's an interesting choice." Omnini let out intrigued.

"Okay, what arte do you want to learn and what skill?" Shiroro asked.

"Wha?" Omnini let out taken off guard. "Wait, NOW?!"

"I wanna learn!" Shimomo said with his hand raised.

Boring Tutorial explanation begins again! **  
**

**The ECKO Sphere is the mechanic with the taken upon the Allium Orb System with a stronger emphasis on nurturing friendship between allies to learn new artes and skills as well as the Blue mage's abilities. As you fight alongside allies your bonds with allies will grow and you'll be able to copy techniques from them. Just remember what attacks you can use based on what you can use.**

"Yes, now! Think about what arte you wanna learn first from me!" Shiroro let out. "First pick an arte you want to learn; Both of them are aerial attacks."

"Uh okay, uh…" Omnini gave a bit of thought before nodding. "I'll go with this one." He clicks the Raining Fangs arte. "That one looks cool."

"Awesome! Now…" Shiroro soon opened the screen further to show a 'Screen' with numbers about. "Alright it says here that we need a total of Level 5 Connection for you to learn the arte through a total of 199 Connection points. We already got 100 so far, so…"

"Connection Points?" Omnini asked.

"It's the amount of points we share; it validates how much points we have with one another and the importance of our bonds- MUCH better known as Affinity Points." Shiroro explained. "Bond levels are dependent on how much channeled into it. "Since you and I cooperate well with one another, I was able to teach you Azure Edge."

"…That's a weird mechanic to focus on." Omnini let out.

"Well it showcases how well we can utilize Link Artes; so imagine if you were able to learn artes from Omimi with your bonds!" Shiroro explained. "But…that's if they share a similar weapon to you. Kind of a weird mechanic to think about but yeah. But once you learn the arte, it's yours to keep- and people can learn it too if it's affiliated."

"…Oookay then- swords then." Omnini let out thinking. "So it can chain together so we can eventually learn a lot of artes."

"Eeeyep." Shiroro nodded. "That said, nice choice. Anyways let's discuss skills then."

"Skills?" Omnini asked.

"Skills are just as important as Artes as learning them will enable you to learn important skills to survive in combat." Shiroro explained. "It's thanks to the E.C.K.O. Sphere that we're able to survive in combat and learn techniques and skills on the road ahead."

"Uhhhh-huh." Omnini let out curious.

"Skills are learned the same way as artes; but unlike Artes, we have to attach them to our person." Shiroro instructed.

Author's Note: Everyone knows what skills are; though as you would expect from the Tales of Series, skills are self-explanatory- these little tidbits you can learn to make combat a breeze or comboing more easier.

"So essentially we can learn the same way and can attach them with some sort of point thing." Omnini let out.

"Yep; so what skill do you want to learn first? Stamina increases your stamina in combat before you get knocked out. Spirit raises Energy reserves based on a percentage allowing you to use more artes and attacks in combat." Shiroro let out.

"I'm feeling Spirit today. Let's go with Spirit." Omnini let out.

Shiroro nodded before spot is selected before it flashed and it went into Omnini. "Oh, look at that- you're at the level to gain it and now you learned it- easy as that!" She nodded before she said, "And like that, the lesson on your ECKO Sphere is over…almost!"

"Wait, there's one more?" Omnini asked.

"Well I know you noticed it already; but there are more pages to this. What artes you saw, what friends you made, what abilities you have, all sorts of stuff. The Element spheres here you focus on- you have here is known as the 'First Sphere' or your First Element. When you develop the sphere or grow spiritually enough, it'll expand into a second sphere or Second element. But sometimes your sphere can end up dividing or combining. Each of the spheres directs to you a 'branch' to each of your abilities. Sometimes you form it when you learn new techniques or gain new weapon techniques." Shiroro replied as she walked about. "But for those who can master two spheres and unlock your third one and eventually your fourth one… well, that's a skillful note for another day to those who mastered the knowledge of techniques."

"…Huh. So there's more to this road then." Omnini let out curious.

"Mmmhm!" Shiroro replied before feathering Omnini's head. "And me and Kuroro almost mastered our two elemental spheres and waiting for our third elements to appear."

"So how does it develop?"

"Well for one you'll have to foster bonds with your friends and family like you're doing right now and grow as a person. Standing around and talking is a good way to start. As you continue to foster them you'll soon realize that you'll have to bond with them as friends." Shiroro replied. "When you discover more of your friends and family, you'll find a way to deepen your bond and expand what you can learn from them further and further!" Shiroro looked around before to whisper, "Me and Kuroro are X ranked in Bonds with one another And that's Level 75."

"Uh, what's the level I can reach with someone?" Omnini asked.

"Well...for total strangers, about D rank. Acquaintances and squabbling siblings, level 20. And Level 20 is considered the 'C' Rank. Friends and good siblings level 30. Brothers in arms, level 40. That's considered 'B' Rank. Family-like friends and close siblings, Level 50. Best Friends and siblings with level 55, with their Rank considered A Rank. And with only girls and boys (or same sex if you swing that way) going to the marriage or sex can Level 60 is those with deep relationship with compatible notices after marriage- S Rank; Level 65 is S+ rank, Level 70 is S++ and Level 75 is the highest you can go; the couple who knows each other the best and stays with each other- undying loyalty. That's the X Rank."

"Huh…" Omnini let out intrigued. "Now is that everything?"

Shiroro nodded with her giving a nod. She looked a bit serious before to say, "You definitely have a good intentions. But, listen well Omnini- if you really want to become stronger, start with yourself and with your current friends and family." She gave a soft smile before to say, "Improving one's self and improving your relations is an important part of growing up. It's what I've been telling you for years. And here you are with little friends because you don't want to make a mistake, without being aroused by accidents involving nudity, or otherwise being a nervous guy."

Omnini looked a bit embarrassed as he admits, "W-well… the tension bit was because I accidently saw Tentoto….well-"

"I know, you told me the story. Sucks about the broken elastic bit." Shiroro replied with a look. "Good thing you learned about where babies came from, am I right?"

"I think Tentoto is more mortified I saw up her skirt and the elastic to her thing by accident…" Omnini looked really red in the face.

"Okay, I think stopping you here before you go into a mad fluster is a good idea." Shiroro replied as she advanced up to Omnini and patted his head to help him calm down. "I get it. But that said, you should try to build up relations. You'd be surprised at how much friends can back you up. You just gotta believe in yourself, your connections and your memories, that's all."

"Uh…right." Omnini nodded.

"That includes you too Shimomo. Try to remember that."

"Okay!" Shimomo nodded with a hand raised.

It wasn't long until Omimi and Kuroro soon returned as Omimi called out, "We're back!"

"So what did tell you about?" Omnini asked.

"Well, he told about E.C.K.O. Sphere the importance of connections and all that jazz." Omimi replied. "But uh-"

"I told Omimi about her fear a bit and I told her that if she wants to swim, she can. But if she feels nervous she can at least swim alone there." Kuroro let out. "The School has their own swimsuits, but I told her that as long as they cover enough of the Swimsuit regions, then it's also BYOSS- bring your own Swim Suit."

Omnini looked surprised. "Uh-"

"Basically there are those sexy swimsuits that cover very little and those that have bad structure to them; the school doesn't tolerate that so…that's why." Shiroro replied. "That said! Omimi?"

"Uh…I don't know- I mean, I do want to learn how to swim, but…" Omimi looked embarrassed. "I uh…don't want another incident to happen again."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it!" Shiroro replied. "When you need to swim, you'll need to swim and you'll be fine. It's been years since what happened- you're in better control of yourself."

"Err…" Omimi looked a bit fidgety.

Omnini sighed. "Well, me and Omimi don't have any friends from the old school, and with you two here, transitioning to a new school will help out." He admitted.

"But...it would also help that we knew anyone going to be transferring to the school too." Omimi let out.

"…" The two gave a curious look to this. "That's actually a fairly good point." Shiroro let out.

"Shiroro you can't possibly-"

"He's an old friend of ours and last time I checked it was his father who helped took care of us until we were better. We didn't put ourselves in arduous studying and training for the last 9 years for nothing." Shiroro said to Kuroro. "Besides, Tentoto could take some lessons and I've been working hard."

"…Ooooh boy." Kuroro let out. "Alright- I'll contact him. But he might pull rank."

"And you can always ask your dad." Shiroro commented.

"And he might decline." Kuroro replied with a stern look.

"…Just try please." Shiroro insisted with a bored look.

"Ugh- fine." Kuroro replied as he walked off with a phone in hand he pulled from his hat.

"So is the Tour over yet?" Omnini asked.

"Yeah it is- but now begins the training, alright?" Shiroro replied. "By the time this is over, you two will be showing some serious firepower that you two are capable of."

The two gave nervous looks as Omimi admits, "This is going to be weird."

"Oh come on- not the worst thing to be trained in." Shiroro replied. "But trust us… You'll be ready by next Monday at the earliest, Friday at the latest.

The two gave beady little eyes to that.

At an unknown location…

A woman was seen looking into the world from a reflection in the water- there she sees Omnini and Omimi struggling a bit with their trials with the woman giving a look under her hood with black hair seen tied in a braid. **"It looks like they're taking their first steps into their path… But now what they need is the friends and power to see it through… but that's up to their drive."**

The woman soon looked down at a pool with a Fire to her eyes as it soon showed what's below in the water's reflection… the Andromeda Square… But it then flickered to show a Castle where the Academy stands.

"The pieces are there… even if it's been modernized to what it is now."

-End of Prologue-

Next time:  
A Mass introduction! Many people show up the day of Omnini and Omimi's Entrance exam spying on them with Omnini and Omimi entering the school on the Monday of the following week. But one of the students there seems to know Omnini and Omimi…and the other is having issues of her own before being wrapped up in a small reunion. But…Omnini and Omimi's memory has holes in it.

 **Chapter 1: Encounters  
Alternate Title: The Friends the Two Met now…and Forgotten Before **


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

A small humanoid shown to have amber eyes seen underneath an Owl Cloak made to resemble of a Great Owl. "In these modern eras, people seem to have a more defined palette of tastes than ever before. The Advancements of technology allows them to live out their strangest curiosities that others find weird. And I have to say… I do mean weird. But some often ignore the paths of history- those who fail to heed history are doomed to repeat it. Like an endless cycle, they struggle to figure out a way out, to the point they go mad. But while these tragedies happen, others choose to embrace what happened as a part of their life learn from it. They realize that a mistake happens because we didn't prepare or understand. We put our efforts into making something better and understand it, to make it better than it was before. And sometimes people throw the switch the cycle to repeat anyways, because they just want to see the world burn in its endless cycle until they pray for someone new to guide them. And that someone could be the one who **made** the cycle repeat. But sometimes you can't improve on what's there- you make every part stronger but now you need more maintenance. And even you find a way to make it work together, the parts aren't always strong enough- you'll need to find a way to make it better." The man soon gave a gentle glow to his eyes as he admits, "People must be the same- in order to bring in a working order, one must be in balance of mind, spirit and body. But even one person cannot be enough. Sometimes in life, you need to find those who you are willing to trust and work together with to make it work. For our young friends, they are at a peaceful time where insecurities run wild in trying to find mates for life or friends for life for that matter. But as good as gold is matter of perspective- for this chapter story will also show the tale of a young woman and her family, new families to meet and an unusual from the heroic wish to through vigilant means to give peace to their home and beyond just by making friends. After all… sometimes the best way to build bonds and being dependent is to do what the Reds and Blues of Project Freelancer do best- stand around and talk." He soon added this as he disappeared in a flash.

" **We all learn interesting things about each other this way- even if you're not in a support group, to say the least. So never forget to always spend time with each other and get to know another. It might be a liability in the face of your enemies, but it can be a rewarding liability."**

 _Author's note: from this point onwards, some parts of the story are treated, well like a game. But you'll also find music cues. I know it's unnecessary but it adds to the mood of the scene if you can't read it. For instance… say you know a fight's about to happen a cue such as this, –Uphold your will with a sword in hand- will show and if it's from anything in particular then it goes (From Tales of Zestiria) with show like this. Just look it up and listen in. There are better music cues but let's be frank- you can't expect me to listen to EVERY song out there. And while some think of it as unnecessary… it helps set the mood. Also, just because a song is used, doesn't mean where the song came from is going to be used. Just to clarify._

 **Chapter 1: Encounters  
Alternate Title: ****The Friends the Two Met now…and Forgotten Before** **  
**

October 29th, 2008: Andromeda Academy: Simulation Exam Room

–Uphold Your Will with a Sword in Hand- plays as it shows Omnini and Omimi in a fighting exam as the two of them looked to be fighting in a simulation room defeating monsters that appeared with sword play and Omimi attacking with her sword as the two of them were defeating the hoard. "One of the enemies is about to cast a spell!" Omimi called out.

"I got it!" Omnini let out before he glowed and shot forward with a glowing light and electrical crackle-

And slammed against the caster at high speed before using his sword to defeat it. Omnini jumped back to evade any attacks just in case. "Alright! Who's next?!"

Omimi gave a look as she spotted several tougher enemies. "Hey, brother- we got some sturdy ones! I'll be buffing us!" Omimi soon tried to focus a spell.

"…Wait, did you figure out your **semblance** Omimi?" Omnini asked.

"I think I did, but just to be sure…" Omimi soon began to focus a bit as she soon chanted. _"An edge in strength…_ **Sharpen!"** Omimi casted onto Omnini with a red circling aura boosting his strength- but then suddenly Omimi got stronger too when the same aura hits her. "…I think that's how it works. I tried it on myself but that didn't work but I tried out using it on dad during training, I got buffed too! It's like a…Symbiosis!"

"…" Omnini beamed. "Sweeet. I got Speed, and you got Symbiosis! Buff my defense I'll take care of them while you can sling spells!"

Omimi nodded. "Okay!" Omimi soon created a spell circle again. " _A solid defense…_ **Barrier!** " Omimi soon created a barrier to up his defense- before the same barrier appeared on Omimi.

Omnini soon charged as Omimi Lifted her sword as she began to focus a new spell. " _Blades of the Sea!_ " Omimi chanted- " **Aqua Edge!** " And soon began pelting water cutters at them as Omnini yelled before slashing at them with the enemies with the enemies falling to them rather quickly.

…Granted they ARE mooks for the exam to train against.

"We're almost done!" Omnini called out.

"Yeah!" Omimi nodded but the last enemy was a giant one wielding a lance for a choice of weapon with the two surprised.

Omnini gave a determined look as someone spoke on an intercom. **"If you want to defeat something big like this, you'll need quicker reflexes than what you were you showing. You'll need to beat that beast with everything you got and dodge it** _ **at the last possible second!**_ **It is only then it can be bested!"**

Omnini gave a look. ("At the last possible second…?") Omnini gave a look at the large enemy soon swung his weapon with Omnini giving a look and jumping back barely missing the lance before… Time began to slow down around Omnini. "…?" Omnini soon noticed something before he realized it…

 **It's open to attack.**

Omnini gave a smirk. "Okay… Let's try THIS!" Omnini soon lunged and quickly swiped with a few swipes at the monster with Omimi surprised.

"Whoa!" Omimi let out surprised as Omnini soon eased his stance…with the holo enemy soon dissolving into data.

Omnini panted a bit…as he admits, "…That was crazy! I didn't know I _could_ do that!"

"That was amazing!"

" **Well done! It seems like you mastered the use of the Flurry Counter!** "

The two looked over to a new adult Keronian. He was an indigo color with brown hat with two flaps- both are books with brown coverings with one of them saying with a gold case to hold them in place. He has a chalkboard on a stand for a symbol and looked at them with soft green eyes.

"…Uh, the Flurry Counter?" Omnini asked with a look.

"What is it, Principal **Edudu?** " Omimi asked with her own question.

"The Flurry Counter is simply put a powerful counter move that when you dodge at the last moment, or dodge an attack that you would be weak against based on your elements,… Well you basically wail on them with your weapon. May it be a sword, a gun, or even your bare hands to defeat them, hm? But to think you nailed it on your first try… whoever trained you did well for a crash course or so you claimed."

"Whoa." Omnini amused.

"Well, we got our parents to thank for that." Omimi replied.

"Well I can certainly say that!" Edudu replied. "Your lessons with certain gave you an edge and your mimicry through the ECKO Sphere is well noted. And with that done… let's see your scores then." Edudu soon took out a console. "Omnini… your Score in your written exam for Knowledge… Your parents must really want to cram knowledge into you but that's your own effort. And after you claimed to have bad knowledge or memories? Anyways, your ranking for Knowledge is B rank. Your Power on energy and how to use them effectively- You're definitely got some basics in so you gained the B Rank. Fighting Skills- I can honestly say that you need a bit more… dedication to your swordplay. So all I can grade you is the average C rank. But with this, here is the final score: 8 points. That's the high end of C Rank! You're in the school."

"YES!" Omnini let out overjoyed.

"And now Omimi…" Edudu documented. "Your written tests and your spell knowledge tell me you carry serious potential for someone of an elementary school age… This rewards you with the A rank. Power… During the Exam, you said to Omnini that you 'just' figured out how to use your semblance."

"Y-yes sir. I didn't know what I could do… but when I casted on my dad once during the crash course I thought I got powered up too. I thought about it and it hit me… I could buff others and with my semblance, buff myself too."

"…Figuring out your powers on a prior experience is a gamble... but it pays off well for you if luck holds out. And there are semblances based on luck." Edudu explained. "Such a useful Semblance in Symbiosis… and your own budding knowledge… B rank. And now… We move on to Fighting skills. I'll have to grade that a C rank as well. You've shown some stances but they're a bit imperfect and your style but your spell casting shows to compensate for it." He soon showed the final grade. "Omimi just made the B Rank list… just by one point."

Omnini slouched. "…Seriously? My little sister outclassed me."

"Well it's because of my spells." Omimi answered. "You have to be smart on using spells- whether you're healing, supporting, defending or attacking. But I do know sword artes though."

"But that doesn't matter now, does it?" Edudu asked. "Both of you made the grade. Once I get the paperwork done, you can get in by next Monday!"

The two was surprised and then cheered. "WE DID IT!" Omimi let out as she hugged her brother Omnini happy.

"Thanks Mr. Edudu." Omnini nodded. "We'll tell our folks the news."

"Ah, wait just a minute there! Usually there's a classification based on your abilities." Edudu said to them. The two of them stopped before the principal soon took out both of the books on his flaps to open them. "These books I personally protect and lock away are the books of Classification; I have the ability to boil down the most complex tests or observations of abilities…into simple rankings or class. For instance, Omnini… Your abilities showcase your abilities to be the **Offense** Class, which focuses on fighting off enemies and attacking them and flanking them. Omimi, your abilities are more detailed towards the **Support** Class- healing allies and buffing them. You can gain new attributes as well but that is a primary focus of your skills."

"What are the other two classes?" Omnini asked.

"Well, **Defense** Classes are for those are more inclined to hold a position and moving around for favorable defensive positions. And finally, the **Tank** classes are sturdy and powerful albeit slow movements. Those with Tanks will have plans or at least be able to help hold a team in position and hold it well and you'll need a tank to help hold the position…unless you're good."

Omimi blinked. "Wait a second, this sounds familiar… Why do I get the feeling that it's out of a game?"

"But it's 2008-"

"What about on Keron?" Omimi retorted to her brother. "We have video games here too."

"…Okay maybe it does sound familiar." Omnini muttered.

"Anyways I'll add your names here and once I do, there's an established rule. You have to at _least_ report in for the week for one day and attend classes. But only for High School 'Grades' for the knowledge of first to third years or Grade 10 to Grade 12. Omimi that means you're expected to attend classes until you enter the High School ranks."

"Alright, alright." Omimi nodded before Edudu provided Omimi a schedule with Omimi nodding it. "Thank you!"

"And don't forget- injuries and accidents can happen. If you need to recover at the nurse's office or at home, tell the teacher." Edudu replied.

"Okay! /Alright." Omimi and Omnini replied respectively.

The two soon left off as Edudu sighed with a happy look. "…Well I have to say those two didn't do so badly. Though many students would get their entrance passing on their first exams there are some who struggle until their second or third attempt." He looked up. "Still though… I wonder what kind of situations they would get into here…. Hopefully nothing too dreadful."

It soon views outside as the brown Keronian from earlier with her easing their stance with a practice hammer noticed something. It looked to the building with a curious look with her face seen- a tadpole's with her hat a Golden sand yellow with her symbol a light violet heart outline with lines curling and three lines seen under the heart 'fanned' out. She has grey-blue eyes seen occasionally on a female Keronian- but the shade made it look like it was grey. "…? Did someone get clearance into the school?" She asked before spotting Omnini and Omimi running towards a different building with her surprised. "Wait- are those two-?!"

" **Irara!** Focus!" Her opponent called out with a male's voice. He is a dark blue Keronian with a white hat with black eyes with the sigil a blue sword. He is wielding a practice great sword.

"Uh, sorry **Sododo** , I was just distracted for a moment!" 'Irara' replied before readying her stance.

It soon cuts to another part of the green hall with a pink Keronian seen reading with her reading something she soon sets the book and a mirror before she tried to make a stance as she held a wooden baton she soon tried to dance as she tried to move like on the book she had.. But it looked to be a reminiscent of a ribbon dancer book. "Hmm…" It's a girl soon stopped dancing as she held herself in position on one leg with her wearing black boots with pink spots. She gave a look down and glanced to it. "...Aww, this isn't right!" She let out with a frustrated look- unaware of Omnini and Omimi running by. "…I know there can be deviations to it based on the shape of the person but... this isn't right." She looked to have brown hair under a black beanie with shroud at the back. The hat had a pink top with black spots with bug antennae. She had blue eyes as she sighed wither symbol a Ladybug but a pink shell covering the wings. "…I should try to and lose some weight maybe? I don't know… maybe build up some muscle there?"

"Hey!" Another pink female approached- though she almost looked identical to the one in the room but she had long brown hair tied up in the back in the ponytail. She had a pink bandana with her sigil- a Swallowtail butterfly- seen on it and the belly. She was barefoot as she admits, "You okay, **Tentoto**?"

"A-Aunt **Kimama…** I'm having a bit of trouble with some stances in my dancing lately." Tentoto answered. "But I feel fine."

"Hmm… Well maybe because you're going to grow up soon." The older one answered. "Maybe. But don't worry- the pose was fine. Don't be so difficult with yourself."

"…I know." Tentoto sighed. "…Maybe I was still rattled a bit from the mission."

"Don't worry about it. Just relax, okay. Want to hit the Cafeteria?" Kimama asked her niece.

"Uh, sure."

It soon shows Omnini and Omimi running by a location outside as someone was watching from above a building with someone giving a '…' to this. It looked to be a Keronian tadpole with him shown to have golden-blond colored hat with a gold sigil being a gear with it split in half- with the lines forming an S. The male looked to be black in color with red cracks seen throughout the body- with the wrists fading to red towards the joints with the fingers black. The male gave a '…' to this. "…A Fighting School, huh… I wonder how I can in there."

On the ground nearby, a footstep with a metal sounding 'tap' was heard as another tadpole Keronian- It's a red Keronian wearing sunglasses as she walked. She looked to have a brown hat with her sigil a red sun with triangular rays. The left leg- her left one- is metallic with ruby red parts with her walking with a look with several kids looking towards her with the woman giving a look. "Nice leg!" One of the said with a look. "You could've spray paint it to match the rest of you, dummy."

"Yeah! Way to tell us you're disabled with some faulty mechanized leg construction!" Someone let out with the Red girl narrowing her eyes before she looked them removing her glasses- revealing royal blue eyes she gave a look and narrowed that glowed-

And she heard this in her head when she made eye contact.

("Geez, look at that leg. It sticks out like a sore thumb.") One of them thought.

("…Speaking of faulty, maybe I should check the mechanic about my saucer…") Another thought.

The red female narrowed gave a look. "…Want a metal foot up your ass? Keep talking to me like that. Oh, maybe you think about going to a mechanic to see that your saucer's fixed. I may not have one but at least I'm not lazy." The person replied with a bitter look and tone to her voice with the boys surprised before she left. "Assholes."

"…How'd she know about my saucer that's in the shop…?" One of them asked.

"…" The two gave nervous looks before running before the red Keronian put her sunglasses on again.

"Yeah, keep running you two." The girl gave a look before the foot on her mechanized leg locked up with her missing a step and caught herself from falling. ("Aw, son of a bitch! Come on **Akaka** , you knew that you needed a new part for that leg!") She gave a growl as she admits before getting her foot and got it moving with it 'clicking' within. "…I better find that part and soon." She soon left.

And soon enough, Omnini and Omimi entered the violet building as three people were seen-One of them was a grey Keronian with a black hat seen. He was seen wearing Sunglasses with multiple explosives on belts on him. He has a red bomb with a long fuse. "Hey, you ever saw the boss interested in training someone?" He gave a chuckle. "Then again it was his parents who called him in."

"It's kind of Ironic that he's training his little sister who never knew him much." A female replied. It was a White Keronian tadpole with grey eyes similar in bigger oval shape. She has a swim hat and tadpole markings and tail. She bears no symbol on her, but her height is noticeably...shorter. She is 1 ft. 6 inches or 45.72 centimeters compared to a Keronian's average 55.5cm height. "And she knows how to smack things with a hammer- not bad for a girl who's going to be 15 years old."

A Dark blue tadpole black gas mask that covers her nose and mouth (albeit crooked) as well as goggles was seen. She has an Aqua blue swim cap with the Flammable hazard symbol as personal sigil as they admit a line that sounded like a male was very incoherent. The Grey Keronian gave a bored look. "Oi, **Fayaya** , you mask is off, girl." He soon stretched back the mask and goggles to show the girl her eyes are purple eyes bigger rounder eyes and tadpole lines with her the mask off.

"Hey, wait! Don't do that!" the girl let out surprised before he snapped the goggles into place with her yelling and then the mask before she fixed it and admits with her mask properly aligned (with her voice now male again) "Gee, thanks a lot."

"…It's bothering me that you're a girl and yet with those two things one people can think of you as a male." The white Keronian replied.

"Says you, **Puriri.** You're the one with the Prismatic Semblance that can let you disguise yourself as whoever you want and even have hair under that cap." Fayaya commented through her mask.

"It's my job, dummy- be a spy." Puriri replied. "And you guys picked me up for a reason."

"You mean Sododo and **Kabubu** here." Fayaya replied.

"Oi! Can it you two." The Grey Keronian replied. "Let's not make a scene."

In the medical room Omnini and Omimi arrived. "Mom, dad! We passed!" Omimi called out with Kuroro and Shiroro surprised. "We in the scho-"

"Shh!" The two said to the two them-

And they heard a whine as the two pointed just nearby as it showed a topaz yellow being moaning as they noticed a pillow on the side of her head to try and block out the noise. "Too loud…" The voice muttered- a little girl.

"One of the Student's guardians left her here to have a nap." Shiroro whispered.

"By the way, why are you here dad?" Omnini muttered to him.

"…" The girl gave a moan. "…Too loud…"

"…" Omnini gave a look before he had an idea. ("Good thing Grandma Basasa taught me this if I wanted to be silent when Shimomo was growing up.") He said to himself. He soon began asking in sign language, _"Why are you here?"_

Kuroro blinked before he checked a book with Shiroro showing a book for sign language for the opportune response with Kuroro tried to think and then tried to copy the gestures although… _"Your mother needed a check on her equipment._ "

Omnini blinked as he mouthed "What," To him.

Kuroro read it again and then repeat it but then fixed it to 'equipment,' before adding " _Making sure it works properly or needed to update it._ "

Omnini looked surprised. "Oh." He mouthed.

Omimi soon admits in sign language. " _Hey, we passed the Exams! Brother's got the 8 points for C rank, and I got 9 for B rank!_ "

Shiroro was surprised and then hugged the two tightly with a joyful look on her face before she admits in sign language, " _That's fantastic you two! I'm so proud of you!_ "

Omnini looked sheepish and admits, "Thanks. We owe it to your training-" However he got hit by a pillow with him surprised. "Hey!"

The girl looked to resembled a Keronian with freckles on her face with her eyes a sapphire blue- though she's grumpy looking. She has a white hat with her symbol a daisy with white petals. But what's odd as she looked to have a crest of both sides to her head- two oval shapes with a round one in the middle of them. She looked to have white gloves with boots seen. "Everyone's too loud!" The girl complained with round tail seen instead of tadpole tail.

"…Uh, what's she? Is she like Sumomo?" Omimi asked.

"An Axolotlian?" Omnini let out surprised. "Cool."

The girl pointed at Omnini who had the pillow. "Pillow, please."

"Oh- you were the one napping- I'm sorry." Omnini replied as he handed it back.

Shiroro gave a nervous laugh. "Maybe you two should let her nap. Come back later. Why don't you go and take a look around the school."

Omnini nodded. "Alright then."

The two soon left-

And started around the school grounds as Sododo was looking at the school grounds. But when he spot Omnini and Omimi… "Hey." He greeted with the two intrigued.

"Can… we help you?" Omnini asked while puzzled.

Sododo noted Omnini's expression…and noticed something. "…You don't remember me, do you?"

"Should I?" Omnini asked.

"…" Sododo gave a sigh. "You should but… I guess not right now." The male soon crossed his arms. "I'm Sododo. Simply put, a swordsman."

"Why did you say that earlier? We were supposed to remember you?"

"We actually met before truth be told but… I suppose things in life happen to change us- sometimes for the worst." The male answered. "Anyways, I'm the head of the **Fortress** Mercenaries. My group is at the school to see about getting two of our members to strengthen their knowledge, through education of course."

"Really?" Omnini asked

"Yeah." Sododo nodded. "They're the youngest members of our group but they can hold their own."

"Think we may see them around the school?" Omimi asked curiously.

"Of course." Sododo nodded. "Though Puriri is at the College level, you might see Fayaya around."

Omnini gave a small nod. "Okay, thanks for telling us."

Omimi noticed something. "Hey, you're a grown up right? Do you have a child?"

"Hm? No. I'm not even married yet." Sododo answered.

"Well…okay never mind- then again we don't know any Axolotlians around here. We'll be heading out." Omnini nodded to him.

"See you around!" Omimi waved off before the two left.

Sododo gave a look. "…What could've happened to them to have them forget about me?"

In the Green Hall again, Omnini soon arrived with Omimi with Kimama giving a sigh as she looked up some things on her phone before Omnini noted her. "…Tentoto?"

"Hm?" Kimama blinked. "Oh, hello there. Sorry- I'm not Tentoto."

"You're not?" Omimi asked. "But… Wait, you look like an older version of her."

Kimama gave a small smile. "Well I _am_ her aunt. I'm Kimama."

"Omnini- this is Omimi." Omnini admitted, introducing himself and Omimi with the woman surprised and then happy. "Huh?"

"Ooooh! You're the two Tenn knew!"

"…Tenn?" Omimi parroted.

"Tentoto- it's a nickname. Anyways, I heard Tentoto had a bit of an incident involving you and Omimi."

Omnini was surprised and tried to think. "…We did? That's weird… I don't remember it."

"Wh- you don't? It-it was an embarrassing incident!" Kimama let out startled. "Seriously! It was from months before! My brother Ivovo pretty much had you all those difficult missions to make sure you don't do it again all because of a slight wardrobe malfunction on Tentoto's half and Ivovo overreacted!"

"Wait- Colonel Ivovo's your brother? And…" Omnini tried to think. "…I honestly can't remember."

"Yeah… until we got transferred to tour grandpa's unit, our memory was fuzzy. It was like we have bad memory recall at times. We don't remember much about our friends…" Omimi let out. "…I mean…if we could remember them. There's this one person we can't remember."

Kimama sighed. "Alright, alright- Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember."

Omimi gave a look before noticing something. "Hey, you happen to be a mother?"

"Hm? Oh, yes!" Kimama nodded- and quickly caught on what's going to be asked. "Oooh you must've met my daughter, **Sakiki.** She had a rough night recovering from a cold and wanted to sleep in someplace quiet."

"…" Omimi studied Kimama."…You don't look like an axolotlian- or yellow. How come your daughter is daughter is like that?"

"Well, I got a donor and the donor happened to be a Yellow Axolotlian. Plus genetics; I got axoltolian blood in my system with my hair." Kimama answered. "So the child being more than 50% of an Axolotlian which she developed into. Plus her father is fairly strong for a donor so that resulted in her being an Axolotlian. It's the mysteries of life at its finest, right?"

"Weird." Omnini figured. "…Wait- did you use Neoteny to have hair?"

"It's been a family trait from my mother's side of the family." Kimama answered.

"…Hm hm." Omnini nodded before he soon left.

"Your daughter's a cutie ma'am. Anyways, see ya! We're just going to tour the school a bit." Omimi replied as she left.

"Alright!" Kimama replied waving the two off… before she gave a look. "Hmm…" Kimama soon began to text something…

"Boss, It appears that the Hopebringer and his sister endured selective memory loss. It could be due to **prior infection** of the 'Underminer.' I sense no **malevolence** from them now as the **chaoskin** are assumed destroyed." She sent it. "Additionally, memories of their friendship with friends are spotty at best." She once again sent it.

She waited for a response, and then…

The text sent back was… strange. Full of symbols and some words she managed to quickly decode.

Kimama gave a look as she read it in her head. ("See about trying to help them remember- convince your brother and their parents. But go about it slowly- don't try to make them remember all at once.")

Kimama gave a hum before texting back. "Alright. Besides, it's nice to finally meet and get to know Tenn's friends. Heart."

Omnini continued looking around with his sister before the two arrived and noted the Cafeteria before spotted the three from before- Muzézé, Sumumu and Yutata. And they appear to be working the stalls as Omnini admits, "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Omnini." Yutata greeted. "We're working the Cafeteria today."

Omnini nodded as Omimi admits, "You three okay? I asked why because the argument before."

"Yeah, we sort of tried to get our act together. Today's Soup of the day is Chicken noodle with actual chicken and egg noodles." Sumumu explained.

"A custom Frozen treat is Sea Salt Ice Cream!" Muzézé let out.

"Wait, I thought we agreed to make vanilla." Sumumu replied.

"I did but I also want to wanted to experiment too!" Muzézé replied.

"Oh come on!" Yutata complained. "Our cooking skills are good but do you think now would be a good time to experiment with Ice cream flavors?"

"Well we'd be boring chefs if we don't try it!" Sumumu retorted.

"Alright, alright. I'll try the Sea Salt Ice Cream then."

Omnini was soon handed a an aqua colored popsicle before he soon tried a sample of it with him surprised. "AH! What kind of Ice cream is salty!" Omnini blinked as he smacked his lips. "…Wait…now it's sweet. A Salty-sweet Ice cream?"

Omimi sampled it herself… and beamed. "I love it! This tastes fantastic!"

"Aw thanks Omimi!" Muzézé replied. "I thought I made it too sweet so I was worried for a second there but we did good!"

"I like it! Where'd you get this idea from?" Omimi asked.

"Our teacher told about this one place called **Twilight Town.** " Muzézé replied

Omnini blinked as he asked, "Twilight Town?"

-Lazy Afternoons- (From the Kingdom Hearts series) plays. "Yeah- it's out there in the worlds. Our sensei told about it once." Sumumu answered. "See, we have our own teacher that gives us some tutoring and sometimes if we did a good job, she'd tell us stories about places she heard about or even went to."

"It was there she met a nice candy store lady she met and learned the recipe form and our sensei or teacher passed it to us." Yutata answered.

"Cool…" Omnini figured. "…Hey, any other places you know about?"

"Well sure- there's the one world she called **Auldrant** that has these stones in orbit and us an energy source called 'Fonons' or something." Sumumu figured. "But what she told us about is these cute little creatures called Cheagles."

"…What's a Cheagle?" Omimi asked.

"Cute little furry creatures that can breathe fire and usually herbivores- plant eaters. Sensei got a picture too." Muzézé showed Omimi the figure with Omimi's eyes going wide.

It looked to be a rabbit like creature with their 'ears' seen with white tips with a couple of them on all fours but another looked to be standing upright with white fur with some of them different colors. Omimi had stars in her eyes. "They're _adorable_! Where do they live?"

"According to our teacher, they're located in a forest called the Cheagle Woods nearby some merchant town." Muzézé replied.

Omnini gave a look as Omimi gave awestruck look. "I would LOVE to get a plushie of that!"

Omnini gave a look to this as he took a bite out of his Ice Cream. "Hmm…"

"Oh, right! Me and Omnini managed to pass our entrance exams! We'll be coming to school here this coming Monday!"

"Whoa- you pulled it off?" Muzézé let out surprised. "…I had to take my exam twice just to get in."

"Me and Sumumu had to take it three times." Yutata replied. "There had been students who got in just once."

"Like who?" Omnini asked.

"Take that **Inana** who graduated here- he worked so hard, he got into the C on his Fighting Skills, but his power and knowledge alone were S ranked. I guess having a Huge Library in his home must really be handy to study like mad." Sumumu commented. "Not to mention he's a Spell and sword user, using tomes AND swords."

"His Family has their own Library?" Omimi asked surprised.

"Yeah, books for days apparently." Yutata replied. "Though, his sister **Irara** is a different story entirely if you ask me."

"…Irara…?" Omnini let out thinking. "Well…what's she like?"

"She's a strong person and S ranked her fighting skill and her powers are particularly powerful. in the right places as a B rank but a stark contrast is that she has a B in knowledge. She's not particularly keen on studying but she does well enough in tests and exams. But…she gets into trouble a lot."

"You make it sound like she's a delinquent." Omnini commented.

"Well she butts heads with these three bullies who bullies the Faunus." Muzézé replied. "Anyways, you can keep that photo if you like."

"Thank you!" Omimi replied happy.

- **Skits are something you'd normally see in the tales of series. Since this is called 'Tales of the Dragons' skits are usually seen with conversations. It's sort of done for purposes of insight to certain characters that normally wouldn't be addressed right away or talks between people that can be...comedic at best. Right? Right. Let's start this with a Story Skit.-**

-Story Skit: An idea for a present-

-Groovy Chat: Omimi looks at the picture with a happy look-  
Omimi: "These creatures are so cute… They're fire breathing rabbits sure but they're adorable!"  
Omnini: "So…you'd want a plushie for one then?"  
Omimi: -happy- "Of course! I mean mom and dad would never let us keep a pet, right? Just a plushie would make me happy."  
Omnini: -thoughtful- "Well you may never know. But still, how neat would it be to have a cute little pet but also be able to fight alongside us?"  
Omimi: -concerned- "If it CAN fight. But are you talking about those 'Pocket Monsters' or something?"  
Omnini: -normal- "Well... kind of. But that's up to you if you want a pet."  
Omimi: -Normal (happy)- "Yeah, but I'll be happy for a plushie of a Cheagle."  
Omnini: -Thoughtful (happy)- "Hmm…" to himself. ("I might have to find Auldrant myself sometime. But I need to ask someone for help.")

-End skit-

The two soon returned to the medical hall as the two parents were seen chatting outside the hall as 'Irara' soon spied on them with a '…' to this and listened in to them. ("So they're coming to the school as transfer students…") She smiled before she left.

Afterwards Shiroro looked rather happy. "Still, you have no idea on happy this made me- the fact that you two made it into the school!"

Kuroro chuckled. "Well we'll try not to embarrass you too much. But… that reminds me- when was the last time you two actually shed your skin or had some treatment?"

The two looked intrigued as Omnini asked, "What do you mean?"

"Seriously, you two looked like you need a spa day." Shiroro replied as the two kids looked to each other. "Come on- this weekend you two are taking a spa date with us."

Omnini gave a look. "…What about studying and training?"

"Worry about it during the week." Kuroro answered. "Don't worry."

The two looked intrigued.

 **November 3** **rd** **, 2008**

 **INCOMING MESSAGE…**

 **CONTACT: The_Wise_Owl  
SUBJECT: Progress**

" **Seer of Time, has there been any more contact in your cousin's home village?**

 **Additionally, what do you see?"**

 **The Wise Owl**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEND A REPLY? YES/NO**

 **YES**

 **SUBJECT: Re:Progress**

" **Yes sir, but it looks like they've managed to rebuild part of the village. Even I have to admit that part of it is a wreck…they haven't even got a chance to gain supplies yet!"**

" **Also yeah; I got a report- sending you it. Contact me if you need anything done. I also included something in my vision."**

 **Seer of Time**

 **Attachment: Report + Prophecy- Reunion**

 **SENT!**

 **The Nomadic Fisherman's River, Nirfina**

In what appears to be in a village that was hit in the midst of reconstruction, a series of water falls were seen with several and houses- including particularly big house there; inside they heard someone yell…

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The person gave a bit of a yawn as the girl there looked to be tired with blue-grey eyes were seen as she gave a yawn; she looked to be a human with messy chestnut brown hair ending to a blond highlights at the front and back- almost gold color seen cut short. She looked to have dark tan skin as she sat up, dressed in a brown tee as pajamas moved to show her belly- and from how the Keronian is seen embarrassed, well don't ask. He was thankfully blocking the view of below it while covering his eyes with a blush. "What do you want? I wanted to sleep in today! And I showered last night!"

The other male was a Dark blue Keronian with a black hat who gave a low irritated look with his hat with a grey color. He gave an aggravated look with his green eyes- with his symbol a Star with a Fleur-de-lis attached underneath. "Well you could've gotten up earlier instead of sleeping in- and what did I tell you about SLEEPING WITHOUT ANY CL-"

"Geez, it was hot last night!" The girl replied before pulling something up before the Keronian moved to show her wearing blue jeans…before noticing something on the bed. "…Uh-"

"Don't forget to put that on." The Keronian let out annoyed before pulling the bed sheet off the bed and throwing it into the hamper while passing an orange and white stripped bikini bottom to the girl. "Geez, this is exactly why that I am not keen about you dating before; if I have to wake you up again when it's warm, I'll have to ask mom to do it!"

The human looked rather mad- flustered especially. "You're not dad, remember?"

"I know but still, come on, Irara! This is ridiculous! I know you're turning 15, can't you… I don't know, act like a civilized adolescent?" The Keronian replied.

"Hey, I prefer to be comfortable- you know how balmy our village gets." 'Irara' replied. "And you know how mom is."

"Let's not bring her further into that conversation- nor add that you're just like her in that wild-heart regard. What if there was a fire?" Inana let out. "I don't need to tell you how embarrassing it would get if we found you streaking outside as a human and having your clothes burn up."

"Oh, come on!" Irara replied annoyed as she looked to be attaching some stuff.

"And if you're done…" Inana let out. "You're going to be late for school. Don't forget to uh…you know."

"Yeah, yeah…" Irara replied before putting on a scarf; it was alternates between white, Yellow, and an orangey-gold then as she tied tight enough that it won't be blown off but loose enough to enable circulation- with two ends draping over her left arm before she pressed something in her forehead after putting on two white socks and two brown boots. She soon shrank down to her Keronian form. "There- ready now." Irara replied. "Are you happy, Inana?"

"Ugh…I get that you're turning 15 and you're getting more into habits that you consider comfortable." Inana let out annoyed. "But if I keep finding you like what happened earlier, then I have to ask mom to do it- and I don't have to remind you about what happened the _first_ time mom founded you like this."

"Aw come on!" Irara replied with her hands on her hips. "Can't you see that I'm developing into a beautiful woman?"

"Yeah, a tiny desperate woman." Inana muttered while looking away.

Irara's eyes turned a black scowl expression as she admits, begrudged, **"What was that, you ass?"**

"Nothing." Inana replied. "You better hurry up."

Irara gave a groan before grabbing her green school bag. "Whatever."

She walked downstairs from two steps as someone approached her- it looked to be a mostly dark blue Keronian with green Keroro eyes- with his symbol a Star medal with the out stripes spread out while the center blue going to the center. The hat was orange with flaps on his head were striped like his symbol but it was blue, yellow and indigo. "You seem to be a bit up late today, Irara." The Keronian let out.

"Yeah, yeah, dad." Irara muttered. "Aren't you at your job yet?"

"Right- at the school. But remember I spent some time to aid in the reconstruction. But lately things have been…rather slow." The father replied. "So I'll be teaching in the combat room today."

"Cool! Then can I get a lift then?"

"….Nice try." The Keronian muttered with a bored look.

"Ragugu!" Someone called out. An older Brown Female Keronian with azure eyes and her symbol a Dark Blue Heart is seen exiting out a hallway with tadpole features. "I just got off the line with Airiri; looks like Tokiki might be busy this weekend."

Irara slouched. "Seriously? That's like the third time in a row!"

"Yeah, it is." Ragugu commented with a look. "She seems busier than usual."

"Seriously, what's with Aunt Airiri?" Irara muttered.

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself after school? You're going to be late anyways." The mother suggested. "Both of you."

"At Andromeda Square, right Oriri?" Ragugu asked with the mother nodding. "After what happened with the school house a few months ago, you've started at Andromeda since September. Just as well; you were going to start Advanced Training there. Better get moving, kiddo. I'll see you in class this afternoon."

"Right!" Irara nodded.

 **Later…at 'Andromeda Square…** '

" _My name is Irara, descendant of the Keronian branch of a tribe that respected the Dragons ever since their creation a long time ago; we've gone by many names but we're known as the 'ones who traversed Twilight's glow.' …So…basically Twiolians. Basically it consists of different races and all that and we were in a hiding spot. But about 10-11 years ago, our tribe suffered through a huge attack."_

" _Oh, right! If you're wondering, an energy user is pretty much those who can manifest mana created by something within yourselves. However there were two distinct types; energy user, who manifests mana to create spells for magic, and Elementals, who manifest chi and create powerful attacks from outside the body. I don't think you know much more but let's just say it personifies the power into a powerful magical source called spirits who acts as our familiars. But some people often are unable to use the raw spirit's power- not without external energy. That's what the elementals are able to do! But some people are…jealous that they can't use external powers without uncapping that point."_

Irara ran through the area as she admits, "Sheesh- I must still be sleepy if I can't remember where the school is." She pulled out a map as she admits, "I get that dad wants me to practice the layout of the area by drawing in what I see, but this is ridiculous!" She soon gave a look before to say, "I'll ask for Miriri's help when I get to school."

Irara quickly made her way down the street with someone observing from above…

Later…

"Hey, leave me alone you jerks!"

Irara advanced to near the school grounds before noticing some Keronian kids picking on what appears to be a turtle shell wearing Keronian with a metal band on her head with some of the kids giving mocking laughs as they try to hit him. Irara noticed the event before noticing the time before she gave a '…' to this. "…I'm going to be late for this but…"

Irara quickly ran to the bullies and tapped them before one of them admits, "Huh? What do you want, tiny?"

That struck a nerve with Irara before wounded up and kicked the male in the butt with the male yelping before Irara admits, "First off, not tiny. Second, stop bullying this kid here!"

"You know what this kid is, right? A **Faunus Keronian!** "

"…So?" Irara replied. "There had been other Faunus Keronians."

"So? What kind of mook doesn't know what a Faunus is?" Another male let out.

"Well I happen to know even before September, and that's my best friend you beating up there. Leave her alone, or I'll start dropping butts on the concrete!" Irara let out as she took a stance.

"Whoa- is she crazy?" Another male asked. "It's three against one!"

"So?" Irara replied annoyed. "I happen to know you guys."

"Well, she doesn't care about it…but we'll see who's laughing then. Alright then- kick her butts, boys!" The bullies soon charged in with Irara grunting in anticipation as –Uphold your will with a sword in hand- plays.

-Battle skip; just basically imagine her bashing enemies away with several kicks…and that I'm lazy.-

Irara eased her stance as the boys gave exhausted looks. "Ugh… well she's still tough- but there's only one thing to do!" The boys let out before pulling out weapons.

"Oh come on, that's horribly one sided!" Irara let out angry. "Alright…!" She soon was seen grabbing out a hammer; it looked to be a Black and gold hammer with the handle straight until it gets near the hammer; there the handle bends for at a 45 Degree angle before straightening out to a 0 Degree near the hammer head. The hammer head a streamlined head with a mostly golden color but it has Irara's insignia on it as a blue color on the side but there appears to be panels that open up towards the non-hammer head end.

…Or to you lazy guys, the Magic Hammer from Hyrule Warriors, just labeled with Irara's mark instead of the Goron's mark.

The male gave a charging yell before someone else interfered- a black Keronian with a red hat guarding against them with a sword. But the interesting part was that he came out of nowhere. "What…!" The bully let out.

"You guys…got some serious nerve picking on a couple of girls!" He let out before throwing the attack back. It was Omnini; Blue young looking eyes, red markings, and a black star with wings symbol. But now the red markings looked cleaned up; it's just around his eyes and he looked to be wearing wristbands just like his wrist markings.

"…Hey, doesn't he look like that one guy?" One of the boys let out surprised.

"Heh- who cares, let's bash his head in!" One of the males let out with Irara giving a look to this.

The two gave looks to this before Omnini and Irara backed off. "What do you want?" The latter asked with a look. "I had them on the ropes!"

"I wanted to help! "Omnini replied. "Those bullies look like they're giving you trouble!"

"I can handle this myself, you showoff!" Irara let out.

Omnini looked to be giving a look to this before she charged with her hammer before she threw a combo against the males with Omnini doing the same with his sword with them being sent away before the Faunus leapt in and stopped a third one from attacking them. "SELF DEFENSE!"

"Why is she shouting that?" Omnini asked.

"Because they attacked first." Irara replied.

"Hm, touché." Omnini replied before the Faunist fought back against them with quick short sword attacks.

The bullies were being knocked back as one of them admits, "Alright, that's it!" He prepares something with Omnini giving a look and leaping up, calling out 'Raining Fangs!' to send the barrage of attacks energy cutters to them- with one of them yelping.

Irara gave a look before to say, "Okay- my turn!"

"RUN!" The bullies let out as he quickly bolted.

"…" Omnini looked confused. "…Who were those guys…?"

"Hey." Irara let out before the male looked to him with Irara giving a bored look. "I could've easily handled them."

"Well, it didn't look like that to me." Omnini replied with a younger Keronian approached.

"Are- huff… we on time...for school?" She asked a little winded. It was none of than Omimi who was now a watery blue in color with a white hat with a shroud and blue wave stencil at the fringe of the shroud. "What a time to oversleep…"

"Yeah, looks like we barely made it. Come on!" Omnini let out before the two ran in.

"Oi, Irara!" The individual in question let out. She looks to be a Keronian with a yellow hat and her shell is brown- she even has brown spots and nails like a Kappa! "Looks like ya bailed me out again!"

"Yeah- sorry about that, Miriri's." Irara replied before noticing the time. "…We don't have time for this anyways!" Irara grabbed the Faunus' hand before they quickly ran into the school.

Later…

Irara was in the classroom as she and the Keronian she rescued were breathing sighs of relief. "Ah, Irara. I see you got in just before the bell. As did you, Miriri."

"Y-yes sir!" The Kappa Keronian let out.

"Both of you, take your seats." The Teacher let out as Irara gave a confused look before the two sat down. "Now students, we have a new transfer student ready to join us today for our class. I wish to introduce you to Omnini, who is in school for additional training with energy."

Omnini gave a look around the place as he entered before he soon bowed. "N-Nice to meet you guys. I'm Omnini."

Some of the kids looked surprised before they gave hard looks to them as the Teacher noticed it before he admits, "Students, I know he's a new student but this isn't the time for looks."

Omnini gave a concerned look before he admits, "Uh…right- can I take my seat now?"

"Sure thing, just take your seat." The male teacher nodded before Omnini does so.

"…" Irara gave a look to Omnini who gave a sigh to this as the Teacher began his lesson on advanced tactics. "So, new here?"

"Yeah… we were running late because we overslept." Omnini replied. "And me and my sister are starting here as transfer students."

"…Hm." Irara gave a smile to this. "I can see why."

-Much later, at lunch…-

Irara was eating food on the cafeteria while writing down the school's coordinates as the Kappa Keronian approached from before. "Hello, fellow girlie!"

"Hey Miriri-how are you doing?" Irara replied as she ate her soup.

"That's my name! And I got you and dat male to thank for helping me with the bullies from earlier!" Kappa Miriri replied with a happy look. "Seriously, my thanks to you!"

"…Uh, no problem, I guess." Irara replied. "…Say, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No- just a couple bruises I got healed!" The girl let out. "Say, is that a map you got?"

"Yeah- I just drew in the path I took to the school, that's all." Irara replied. "For the new two students."

"That's no map!" Miriri let out annoyed. "That's just a one-way street to troubles abroad with that kind of Map!"

Irara blinked before Miriri began quickly sketch the area before she noticed before she sketched in the roads that leads to the Main school and even a large Community Center to even hats. "Whoa…" Irara let out. "You drew all that in?!"

"Yep! I happen to come from a large family of Topographers, but you know that!" The Faunus let out. "The Kappa family!"

"Kappa family… They travel all over the universe and map out all the regions they could." Irara let out. "But still, that's incredible that you made a map of it. Dad wanted me to draw in part of the map if I ever get lost."

"That's a bit harsh, considering the parts or Andromeda square aren't readily available unless you willing to make the trip, eh?" Kappa Miriri replied. "I'll tell you what; you helped me by stopping the bullies and get me in school in time- so I'll draw in the rest of the map for you, but leave out some destinations; I haven't been everywhere, but I've been through the whole City!"

"Aww thanks Miri!" Irara replied.

Omnini was seen walking to a table with Omimi nearby as Miriri soon noticed him. "And dere's the other hero of the tale!"

Omnini blinked as the Faunus approached. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Come here, my tiny friend!" Miriri let out with Omimi quickly backing off upon hearing that.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?" Omnini shouted in rage, complete with a blank eyed scowl.

Miriri gave a quick snort before laughing about. "Ah, sorry if I offend ya! Didn't think ya take personally—you're like me friend here!"

"Um…you're kinda strange. What are you?" Omimi asked.

"So nice of ya to ask- first off, lemme introduce me self; name's Miriri!" The Kappa replied.

"Uh…Omimi." Omimi replied. "We just transferred into this school."

Omnini joined in with his introduction, "Omnini; I'm from here living with my folks- though we're at our grandparents' place. Otherwise, we just transferred here."

"Omnini…" Irara gave a look to this. "So…you don't remember what happened?" she asked.

"…Remember what?" Omnini asked.

"Man- you got your heads knocked around huh?" Irara replied. "I'm Irara by the way- I come from the Fishing Village of Nirfina."

"Nirfina?" Omimi let out...before she looked surprised- as if remembered something important from before. "Wait, that's…!"

Omnini noticed it too. "Uh crap… No wonder those guys are angry at us."

"Yeah, no kidding." Irara replied with a bored look. "Not that I am; in fact the reason why they're giving you dirty looks was because the destruction of our village was hurting us quite a bit, and they need people to blame. But seriously, do you remember?"

"Uh…no." Omnini replied with a look, trying to remember. "Not the full detail."

"Jeez." Irara replied annoyed.

"Um…we're sorry that we wrecked your homes; but we honestly don't remember what happened." Omimi replied before bowing.

Irara gave a silent stare before sighing. "What's past is past. Now, are you two going to eat?"

"Uh… Sure." Omnini replied he and Omimi sat at the seats with their lunches.

"So…what does your namez mean?"

The two blinked. "Uh?"

"What are your names and their meaning- sorry it's a bit of a tic." Miriri replied.

"…Uh… Omnini… My parents told me once that it came from Omnifarious. Omnifarious is a word meaning that it can take on any shape. And my parents told me if I got a title, it would be Hopebringer."

Irara raised a brow. "…Really. Omnini the Hopebringer. …Hm. And you?"

Omimi blinked. "Uh… Just comes from Mimi. Or Hitomi."

"Hitomi… My family studies places and names a lot. Hitomi can come from Pupil of the eye, or the individual characters that make it up- like Hito means history, and Mi is beautiful." Miriri let out thinking. "And Mimi has multiple interpretations; Sea of bitterness, sea of sorrow. But another definition is can be rebellion, wished-for child and, my personal favorite of this, 'Mistress of the sea.'"

"…That sounds kinda cool!" Omimi let out happy…before she mentally adds in her imagination bubble. She looked to be mentally crying as she mentally muttered, ("Now if only I can get over those stupid feelings of shame…!")

"Alright, then what about your name?" Omnini asked Irara.

"Hm- Ira? Sanskrit for Earth or Muse. If it were Ora, then it's gold in Spanish or Light in Hebrew." Irara replied. "Miriri told me that."

"…Should I call you Orara then?" Omnini replied.

"Ha-ha- hell no." Irara replied- saying the last two words deadpan. "It's Irara or shut up."

"…Okay, Irara it is." Omnini replied.

"…What does Miriri means then?" Omimi asked.

"Ooh, Miri can mean bitter. But I'm not salty- the Sea is which is my name's other meaning coming from Hebrew!" Miriri replied.

"…" Omimi glanced to Miriri's shell. "I-I see."

As the four soon chatted, they seem to have a bit of a roadblock of everyone there talking taking in the form of Omimi being occasionally quiet- until Irara convinced Omimi got to touch Miriri's shell. Irara got Omimi talking with the two girl's company- that was, until two teachers approached them. "Omnini, Irara and…Kappa Miriri?"

"Huh?" Irara blinked before noticing the bullies nearby.

"A word with you, please." The teacher said sternly with the bullies briefly snickering.

"…Oh crud." Irara muttered.

"Uh…What did we do?" Omnini asked with a worried look.

At the Principal's office…

"…" The bullies gave looks to Irara before the Principal from before was seen. "From what these boys told me, you chose to beat them up earlier today."

"What! But…they were bullying Miriri!" Irara replied in her defense. "I saw it with my two eyes- I just wanted to help her!"

"And that the transfer student, Omnini helped out with that." The Principal let out.

"That's Slander!" Omnini let out angry.

"Yes, but the boys told me that you threatened to, in their words, 'Drop their butts onto the concrete.' It's a cute choice of words for those who would want a fight to occur." Edudu pointed out. "We know that outside of the combat exhibition, we don't give way to that kind of behavior, Irara. The question is, did _you_ know?"

"…" Irara looked contemplative before looking to Miriri who looked kinda nervous before to say, "What about Miriri's side of the story?"

"Yeah! Irara and da new guy was just defending me! Those bullies were picking on me, all because I was a Faunus!" Miriri replied angry. "If Irara and da kid hadn't stepped in when they did to kick their butts, then I would've been late AND bruised! They even pulled their weapons against her first in fact before Irara and da kid stepped in from self-defense!"

Irara let out gave a stern look. "It wasn't the first time those jerks did something like this and make it look like I was the villain!"

"…" The Principal gave a look to the boys before to say, "Okay...I'm more inclined to believe the girls and the transfer student on this one- I understand that this is not the first time you two are at odds with those three, and I get that you transferred from your respected school but let's not get too serious. If we have a problem, then we'll have to contact your parents."

"I get that we're causing trouble, sir, but…problem is this is pretty much a combat school- and I wanted to come here." Irara let out. "And I get that we're causing trouble sir, but we had our history and it sort of… came alongside us." She gave an angry look. "But some punks shouldn't have gone drawing their weapons, when the women here were DEFENSELESS or didn't draw their weapons until threatened!"

"…She's a bit hotheaded but yeah- I wanted to stop the bullying too." Omnini asked.

"Those boys would've added me to the accused parlor!" Miriri replied annoyed. "Besides, I haven't built up my weapon fully yet!"

"Well, that's because you haven't fully built your weapon- but you got it to the point that got to the weapon designing part of the class yet." The Principal replied. "Those three have giving Omnini the look for a while."

"Well the village is kinda in a semi-backwater phase right now." Irara muttered. "Something involving Omnini and his sister."

"Uh… Weapon building class?" Omnini asked.

"Oh right- you're a transfer student." Irara replied. "You can build your weapon in this class but it could take some time considering the details you have to go through and stuff like that."

The black and red male looked genuinely interested. "So when do we get to go through this?" Omnini asked.

"Well this afternoon in fact." The man let out. "You and Omimi can get to constructing your weapons as soon as you are able to during class."

"But, uh…" Omnini soon showed the sword with the principal noticing. "I forgot to give this to my dad. He let me practice with it too."

"That sword…!"

"Wh-what's up?" Omnini asked.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be **Captain Kuroro** , would it?" The Principal asked.

"…Captain Kuroro. Yeah." Omnini replied. "He trained me with my sister so would be able to come here to the school."

"Your father happens to be a supplier here for our school!" The Principal replied. "For at least the materials and frames!"

"I know, he told me during training!" Omnini replied before the Principal noticed something.

"Where's the other half of the sword?" The man asked.

"Oh you mean the Yin half?" Omnini soon summoned it as he admits, "I thought it would be fair to split the weapon up to each of us individually but then dad told us something." Omnini replied.

"An elegant pair of swords like that is not meant to be apart for long. The two halves are needed together as one. " Edudu started. "Ying and Yang are needed to achieve balance- otherwise you are left with a bit of emptiness."

"But my little sister didn't get her own weapon yet." Omnini started.

"And you are a kind brother to lend that arm to her eventually- but you should let Omimi design her own arm." The Principal replied.

"But this is a temporary hand-me-down!" Omnini replied annoyed.

"Chill out!" Irara replied.

"And as for your three…" The Principal let out before he pressed something to show pedestal. "You three oughta be ashamed of yourselves- attacking a semi-defenseless girl and threatening to use your weapons on a Faunus and a new transfer student- you are suspended from practice and are in detention for the one week!"

The three males gave loud protests to this as they jeered loudly with Miriri snickering. "Serves those three right for doing that."

"Can we return to our lunch hour? I'd rather we have something in our stomach." Irara let out with the principal nodding.

"…Ah, yes! Onini is it?"

"It's _Omnini_ sir." Omnini replied.

"Omnini- right! Actually my son Myososo is a student here too." The man answered.

"…Myososo, huh?" Omnini parroted. "What does he look like.

"Well he's indigo blue with a white hat with pink eyes with a blue Forget me not flower to it." Edudu answered.

"…A Forget me not flower…?"

"…Clever. Myosotis flowers." Irara commented.

Upon returning to the Cafeteria, Omimi looked concerned as she admits, "Are you guys okay?"

"Well those bullies won't be buggin' us today!" The Faunus replied.

"Yeah- your brother helped us out." Irara replied.

"Wow- missed what happens and you miss a lot." Omimi replied. "Anyways, want to talk more?"

"Sure thing!" Irara replied with a smile. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"Um…do you usually go to swimming class?" Omimi asked.

Irara paused at that… "Uh…why do you ask?"

"Because you accidently left your swimsuit here- that's why." Omimi let out, showing the orange and white bikini bottom.

Irara blushed at that with Omnini intrigued. "…Yeah- th-that's mine." Irara replied, embarrassed before taking it back and storing it away.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Omnini asked. "You don't have swimming, do you?"

Irara would've made a comment that the Swimsuit is actually part of her wardrobe AND her swimming gear. She even would say that she has more than one pair. Instead… what came out was this smug vulgar statement:

"Not today, but I wouldn't want to be caught without it, even if I WAS swimming. And especially if I wear a skirt if I was a human."

"…" Omnini gave a blank look and then. "…Wait, that's your…" Omnini's face lit up a bright red before he said in a flustered angry huff. "Why even tell me that?! Do you- are you seriously-"

"When you live in a humid location, even for hi-tech nomads, you need to dress light, or at least sleep without heavy clothing or clothing that could stick to your skin as a human."

Omnini gave a groan. "Are you sure you're not a skank? Because no 14 or 15 year old to me should go around like that unless you got nothing else to wear."

"I'm just being a goof about that, jeez." Irara replied. "But I'll take that blush maybe you've seen a part before?"

"YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!" Omnini let out angry with Omimi surprised.

"Okay maybe you did. Kidding aside, I AM not kidding about those parts earlier- in fact, I should probably go to the bathroom before class starts." Irara replied.

Omnini rolled his eyes. Some females just like to get a rise out of folks…

"…By the way, Irara! Where'd you get that scarf?" Omimi asked with Irara confused.

"Wait, why are you asking…?" Irara noticed something as she gave a look… and then… "Uh… My brother made this. I had it since I was young and took VERY good care of it."

"Wow!" Omimi let out as she held a part of it. "And it's so soft too!"

Irara gave a look to Omimi and then… "Yeah, it is."

 **Combat Classroom 3-** One of four rather self-explanatory classrooms with a room like you would see in a college. Rows of desks, stairs leading down to a sort of 'stage' like platform for the teacher, the good stuff. But this one seems more…advanced. It has holo-computers several books on the side and more importantly, several rows of frames, parts and other devices hanging on the wall seen nearby to build weapons and other equipment. But what's interesting that it has dedicated 'rows' for each school group with clear labels for education level. The Elementary Equivalent of a Grade 3 ad 4 is seen on the far left, as Omimi sat down in that row. Middle Schools- the 'acting' Grades 5 thru 8 is seen in the center to the front- such as a Pink Keronian with…an odd fashion sense and Miriri. High Schoolers- acting Grades 9 through 12- are seen in the back with less able sighted folks closer to the front. Omnini and Irara were seen part of that group. And finally the College levels are seen on the right. But from the judge of the class… There's much more middle and high schoolers than elementary or college levels. The Teacher of the classroom was seen on the main stage as the teacher, Ragugu began.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Transfer Students, Exchange Students! Elementary, Middle and High Schoolers to college students alike! Welcome to combat lessons!"

"We already heard this!" Someone jeered.

"I'm saying this for our new students! Have some compassion, they're starting here today!" Ragugu soon looked to Omimi and Omnini as he noticed it. ("Those two…They're…?! Well! Small Galaxy.") Ragugu cleared his throat. "Please give a warm welcome our new students- to Miss Omimi, and to Mister Omnini! These two are recent transfer Students, and children of Captain Kuroro and Army Nurse Shiroro!"

Some of the students looked to be chattering amongst themselves with Omnini looking sheepish with Omimi blinking and looking about. One of the students noticed this; It was Tentoto. ("Omnini? Omimi? They transferred here…?")

"Hey- did you get into the school because of your connections?" One of the College level students called out.

"Well, me and Omimi have energy and uh… well…" Omnini looked sheepish.

"Because we wanted to come here- our folks are working and well we're hoping to help with the neglect a bit. And there's nothing wrong with that because we heard good places about here." Omimi answered. "Right?"

"And now we see what the two will make with what they're fighting with!" Ragugu nodded. "But granted not everyone is a fighter. But anyone with the dedication and the willing to learn their own way in life has to learn to defend it from those who wish to take it away from you!"

"…Geez." Irara muttered. ("Stop hamming it up, dad.")

"But first before we begin this class, we begin…with initiation!" The Teacher let out before clearing his throat.

"…In a time, we once walked the ways of the past- where we began to see who we want to be, but in time we made countless mistakes. But while we often repeat mistakes to get the same results, we learn that if we do things differently, then we'll be able to witness a different result. Our greatest failures come from not from our best, but what we take out of the incident that changes us the most. While failure comes in a myriad of different views, sometimes what we try fails differently than what we've seen- and gain new results, some lasting longer than our ancestors. Back then, the Ancestors set the stage for those who are smart to see what their mistakes are- and improve on them. It still persists into today- through generations of fantastic thinkers, spectacular failures, and long lasting legacies. While some feels the task as exceptionally daunting and often feels themselves so belittled that they cannot do anything and would rather…end it all and move on to the next life, don't lose hope. There is always someone who appreciates your skill, heart or otherwise and would not betray you, despite the confrontation."

Omnini looked surprised at this as was the little sister as she listened and wrote down the speech. The two girls from the lunch hour the quote before Omimi admits "That was awesome…really!"

The man gave a bow. "Thank you! Now let's get started with weapon construction while we prepare the sparring hall for battle! And take your time- sometimes you gotta build things and have a right way and a wrong way to use it. It's up to you on how to build it for someone like yourself."

"Okay!" The two nodded before the panel soon showed up for the two as Omimi asked, "What's this?"

"Alright you two- let's see you make blueprints. And remember, you have to make those bad boys with four compounding things in mind; The Strength and type of weapon you're designing, The Range and Skill of what you the wielder have, if the client- in this case, you two- have the Semblance and fortitude to wield the weapon. Last, but certainly not least… Aesthetic and appeasing detail of the creator…" Ragugu let out. "Sort of like your Motif. Now then… if and when you're ready, let's get to constructing!"

The two nodded before Omnini gave a bit of thought…

…And the next 10 minutes Omnini was still thinking while Omimi was looking through a book with swords. Omnini looked to be thinking a bit and admits, "Uh…hmmm…" Irara elbowed Omnini with him intrigued. "What?"

"Not even 15 minutes and you got anything done?" Irara replied with her own question.

"Well I thought it was okay if I can use just my sword." Omnini let out.

"Then you're an idiot." Irara replied. "You never designed a weapon did you?"

"I thought we just well… uh…" Omnini sighed. "Okay I didn't."

"You really lack some initiative huh?" Irara let out.

"I have initiative! But I thought that-"

"Well look at your sister." Irara let out.

Omimi looked to be ready the book a bit more before she soon got an idea before starting to write down her ideas with imagination bubbles forming. "…She's got an idea." Omnini let out.

"See? It's easy to do." Irara replied. "You got a sword but sometimes you got to make it better- make it more you designed. Your dad gave the blueprint…it's up to on how you use it."

"Well what can I do?" Omnini asked. "Where'd you get your idea for a hammer?"

"Me? Well uh…" Irara began to think but…looking at Omnini. There as some sort of unfamiliarity… like…

"Well?"

Irara blinked. "Uh well…" There was a 'bubble' that soon showed a chibi representative of her. "Let's see… When I was young, I visited this boy's place. His dad was a forger." Irara answered. "I was young and a goofball, knowing a little bit of English- it's not my first language. I goofed around with a hammer since my family members uses swords. And I thought, might as well be different. As for the design, now THAT'S a different story. It all started a couple months ago. It was my first time in class and I was thinking on my own weapon. I could design a sword…but would I want to go big or go small… I could be like my dad Ragugu- he knows how to use Claymores… although I should probably a bit more in the strength department since he made his swords like SUPER heavy…" It shows a chibi representation of Ragugu with Irara struggling to lift a heavy sword with her panting. "Then again I could be like my brother Inana and use a normal sword- but…I don't have any use of magic." It shows a chibi Inana with him holding a tome casting magic with Irara trying the same, only for a failed spell puttering out in a raspberry. "Then there's mom who…well uses short swords and daggers. But honestly I don't see myself using swords…not unless I have to." Irara replied before it shows her mom before she gave an annoyed look and chucked the sword idea into a dummy. "And then I though… What about a sword and shield- but then I thought no that's been done SOO many times already…"

The Imagination bubble disappeared as Omnini looked intrigued. "So you wanted to go a different path from your family? That's great! I mean… it's fine to follow tradition but sometimes you gotta break the mold. So what did you have in mind?" Omnini asked interested.

"Well I… I was thinking about it for a few days. Then a thought occurred to me- 'What about a hammer?' I could be like my cousin Tokiki and my Aunt Airiri… go for hammers! But…do I go for Vanilla hammers…special hammers… or that…hammer thing idea that Tokiki had. Rocket propelled hammers?" Irara explained. "Those things are obnoxious to control- too much kick too. But I figured, hey, if I can master it then there's no stopping me."

Omnini gave a sigh. "…Well Omimi's thinking on a sword… and I got a sword. So…what can I do to break the mold…?"

"What are you talkin' about?" Miriri asked.

"…Just muttering about what weapons my family has- that's all." Omnini replied.

"Oh, I was helping Omnini trying to think about his option. So he asked about my advice and how I came to make my baby. I told him I was contemplating using a sword, but I figured, that would be the same as my family and I wasn't so good with that stuff. And so I decided, 'let's go hammer time, you know?' Use something my Distant Aunt and cousin would use."

"…Now ain't that somethin'? I'm more of a gunz person myself!" The Kappa replied.

"Gunz? You mean guns?" Omnini parroted.

"Ey, it's a verbal tic in my family! We occasionally add z's to the end of our words." Miriri replied in a huff. "It's like those Turtlez in the worlds, but I'm kinda breakin' the mold myself."

"Oh- I uh, see. That said, any suggestions?"

"…Well we can't start on a weapon without knowing your limitations. What's your element?" Irara asked with a stern look.

"I gotz the water element." Kapa Miriri replied. "You?"

"Earth and water; Nature combo." Irara replied.

"I got electricity and light- you already got Earth and water?" Omnini asked. "Omimi only has her first element."

"…Huh. Go figure on the light element." Irara commented.

"Well she's bound to awaken her second onez at a later point." Miriri replied. "So what about your sister- what element does she got?"

"It's Water." Omimi replied to Miriri.

Omnini gave a bit of thought before to say as he admits, "Okay… let's try shifting weapons." Omnini soon began to work on the design.

And soon Ragugu approached. "So, got started, did you?"

"Yeah though, Omimi's already ahead of me." Omnini replied.

"Ahaha- I see! What an eager girl." Ragugu replied. "But I don't think we've been officially introduced. My name is Ragugu- I work part time as construction worker. My real job is teaching here at the academy as a combat instructor."

Omnini nodded. "I-I see."

"He's also my dad." Irara added with Omnini nodded but…paused a bit to process.

"…He's your DAD?!" Omnini shouted surprised with Omimi surprised on hearing that too.

Ragugu laughed. "Yes, I am! You should talk to your mother about your loose jaw, because it must've jarred loose with your shock." He joked as he 'fixed' Omnini's jaw with Omimi hearing that with a surprised look. "I heard a lot about your folks- your dad makes the best metal work with the equipment with weapons I ever seen so far. A pleasure to finally meet you formally after hearing so much about you two. I was busy a lot with my work. Anyways I work with the students here and help them learn to fight. I specialize in different styles and weapons. They don't call me 'Ragugu the Weapon Master' for a reason. I just prefer swords as my main motif. In fact, one of the high school students here is working to be a Weapons Master himself- that's him right there named Chesusu." He gestured to the Purple Keronian kicking back on the desk before he gave a quick 'Yo,' to them. "And seeing as I work with elementary level students like your sister, I have to be at least approachable."

"I can see why." Omnini nodded with a smile. "So uh…any ideas?"

"Well nothing wrong with swords." Ragugu commented. "But that's plain, kiddo. Spice it up a bit. Like…do you even have long range options?"

"…Long range options… hmm…" Omnini let out thinking. "Give me a few days at least."

Tentoto was watching from below with her giving a '…' to this. "Hey, Tentoto! Aren't you going to work on stuff?" Ragugu called out

"Huh?! Uh, right! Sorry!" The pink Keronian replied with a blush before returning to work with Omnini blinked.

"…Tentoto?"

Four days had passed since Omnini and Omimi started school here. While their education has improved on a few parameters a bit, they're not any closer in making their weapons. But they are getting along more and more with their new friends.

An incident at the pool however isn't without some complications.

 **November 7** **th** **, 2008 – Blue Hall's Swimming Hall**

A whistle blew as several Keronian swimmers were moving their bodies through the water while Omnini was seen near the side with black and red swim trunks as he admits, "What's taking those girls so long…?"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Omimi yelled with Omnini surprised.

Omimi looked to be clinging to the side in a blue school swimsuit as Miriri was seen in a red swimsuit and Irara in her orange and white bikini as Omnini approaching. "What's going on here?"

"Omimi doesn't want to go swimming so she's causing a fuss about this!" Miriri replied.

"Seriously?" Omnini asked… before he noticed it. "Oooh."

"Brother, you can't make me swim in the water!" Omimi let out.

"…Well that's too bad- then you wouldn't see the sphere pool." Omnini replied with a look with Omimi noticing.

"…Sphere Pool?"

"Oh yeah!" Irara replied before successfully prying Omimi off. "They have Aquatic battles here!"

The four looked up in awe as they saw two combatants in there attacking each other as they moved through the water quickly as Omnini admits, "…Whoa."

"Yeah…it's a scary thought to have to battle underwater- especially since water can limit your movements considerably. But it looks awesome to look on to this." Irara replied.

"That looks amazing!" Omimi let out surprised, before something happens causing the group to blush briefly as a buzzer was heard. "Uh…what happened?"

"A foul- Wardrobe Malfunction on both contestants." Irara explained. "Three strikes and you lose. Wardrobe malfunctions is 1 strike. Aura goes below 15%, you lose since it's three fouls. Ring out, you get two strikes. A wardrobe malfunction and ring out, you lose."

"…I wish I didn't see THAT though." Omimi let out with a blush.

"…Why do they have to be humans for this? Or her wearing a bikini for that… matter…" Omnini blinked. ("…Wait, why does it feel like I seen that before?")

"Yeah well these things happen- no denying that." Irara replied with a bored look. However she noticed something- the woman in the fight was really flustered. "…Wait, what happened?"

The one in the pink swimsuit looked really flustered as she swam out with the male noticing. It looked to a male with white hair fading to blue in human form before someone was swimming out with him sighing after emerging with indigo colored trunks- but it looks like he already fixed his 'malfunction.' The girl was another story. "Oh my gosh…! I'm so sorry!" She let out flustered…and sounded like Tentoto. "I-I didn't mean to pull your suit down! I-I was just trying to-"

The male peered his head out of the dome as he admits, " **Geez, it's just a fight. And besides, it's not the first wardrobe malfunction to happen.** " The male replied annoyed. "And it's not the first time someone's special area was seen either. It's part of the rules. Besides, I pulled your suit down. We're even."

"I…it is?" The girl asked.

"You clearly never been into the Sphere pool before. It's not the first time someone's going to see any privates while in the sphere pool. It's a risk for a reason, even in a fight." The male replied. "Though you probably hurry up and fix your swimsuit."

"R-right!" She quickly nodded before doing so.

Omimi was surprised. "Wait, they're actually Keronians right? Why would we be embarrassed in Keronian form? Why do it at all in human form?"

"Some of our clothes transition over to human forms so yeah- there's your answer." Irara answered as the two combatants soon entered the pool but was not seen battling yet.

"And also, your training as a human transitions into your Keronian form as well." Miriri added. "So fighting water resistance as a big tall human can boost the Keronian's speed in the water, you know since muscles are boosted too."

"We can learn to do that?" Omimi perked up.

"Yeah it's a skill we can use to morph our appearance. And yes sometimes they fight as humans you might accidently see something you shouldn't. You might see someone's uh…privates. But yeah… Anyways what do you want to do?" Irara replied awkwardly.

"Uh, I don't want to go into the water it's just that…" Omimi gave a nervous look.

"…Bad experience?"

"It's less on fear and more social." Omnini replied.

Irara gave a look to Omimi before she narrowed her eyes with a smile. "…Really."

She soon pushed Omimi in with the younger girl yelling before Omimi surfaced while splashing about. "Help!"

"You're fine, you're fine- the water's shallow on this end." Irara let out as Omimi eased her splashing as she gave a '…' to this. "Yeah, feels silly doesn't it?"

"…" Omimi gave a flustered look as she sank until her head's halfway into the water as she blew bubbles.

They continued to before they heard someone- a girl with a pink swimsuit get blasted out of the sphere pool before slamming into the arena walls for a buzzer. "Ow…!" She winced.

"The bigger they are, the bigger the target." The male muttered before changing into a Keronian form.

He looked like the principal described him. "…Hey, isn't that the principal's son?" Omnini asked him.

"Yeah- Myososo or something." Irara answered.

The male came out of the pool with him loosening his neck as he admits, "…Too easy."

"Uh, hey!" Omnini greeted with the indigo male noticing. "Are you Myososo?"

"…Why do you ask, shorty?"

Omnini gave an aggravated look. "I'm not short!"

"Oh really? What's your height then?" Myososo commented.

Omnini paled and then slumped a bit. "Erk… it's actually about 42.4 centimeters."

"Huh. Right. Anyways, I suppose if you heard of me do you want to fight me?" The male asked with a look.

"Err…why would I fight you?" Omnini retorted as he straightened up.

"I'm one of the toughest guys in soon. It might be good for your rep if you manage to beat me." Myososo replied as he put his hand on his hip. "…Of course you don't. No one has ever beaten me in a fair fight… and it's kinda boring."

"Well maybe you should get a hobby then. Like jogging." Omnini suggested.

"…I do that. It's part of my training regimen." Myososo retorted with a bored look.

"Okay then maybe…Chess? I don't know the clubs in this school." Omnini commented.

"…Hm Maybe." The male let out. "Anything to lift the mood really."

Omnini gave a look. "…You're a kind of jaded, aren't you? What happened?"

"…You actually give a damn about me?" The male asked with intrigue.

"Well, kind of." Omnini shrugged.

"…" Myososo huffed. "Well I'm not disclosing to a perfect stranger."

"Well…I'm Omnini."

Myososo caught that. "…Omnini? As in…Captain Kuroro's kid?"

"Oldest son." Omnini added. "Omimi's my little sister and we have a little brother."

"Oh, hey- look at that." Myososo replied as he approached. "Well, if you just started here, then I'll give you advice- don't pick a fight you know you can't win." He gave a look. "You can stall for time but let's be honest- if you can't hope to even dent someone, then you'll just flop."

Omnini gave a look. "Thanks for the tip." He took a stance. "But I'm not interested in a fight…but I do know I want to try something. I bet I can land a hit or two on you!"

"…Just one hit?" Myososo let out with Omnini nodded. "A solid hit… Well, anything to liven up my day. The pool's a good fighting arena since they can allow fights but no hitting below the belt." He took a stance. "Bring it."

The Lifeguard noticed it before he gave the thumbs up with a whistle blow with the two noticing. Omnini nodded as the two took got some distance a stance…before Omnini darted for him with Myososo weaving through Omnini's punches effortlessly as Omnini gave a look as Myososo blocks it with one arm before quickly grabbing and throwing Omnini over. Omnini grunted before he hits the wall before grabbed the ledge. He soon gave a look before he soon moved his neck before he jumped. Myososo gave a look before he tried to block a kick that's coming but… Omnini faked him out before landing on his head as he soon got a kick against his opponent's back. He grunted while stumbling back. "…Ugh! A kick? Really?"

"Not bad for legwork." Omnini replied.

Myososo gave a look. "Yeah. Well you knocked me off balance, I can call it a hit, but... it's one that definitely can bruise to a normal folk but my aura protected me."

Omnini gave a look. "I guess…I'll just try this then." Omnini soon surged with electricity before he disappeared with his blur seen. Myososo noticing something before readying something when something caught his eye. He noted the area and soon moved to with some puddles in the water nearby. He watched each puddle before he spotted the water to the right was briefly surged with electricity. He moved his body in a direction before he blocked a punch from Omnini- but he escaped the attack with Myososo briefly surprised before he suddenly got hit with him grunting before he stumbled back before Omnini pushed him into the water.

"Oh whoa." Irara let out with Miriri and Omimi astonished with the brunette female fighter form earlier noticing.

Myososo soon floated up to the surface before felting where he was struck...and looked impressed. "…Well! Didn't expect that- and twice in fact. I guess my reflexes DO need work." He got out of the water before he gave a small smile. "You actually surprised me. Not many people do that. But then again you're about the first person I met with a Speed based Semblance."

"…Semblance?" The girl parroted with Irara rubbing her chin at this.

"A semblance is a power, right?" Omimi asked. "I'm just checking because I think mom called it a personality based power or something… right?"

"Basically what sort of power matches your personality or background." Irara answered. "But… I wasn't expecting Omnini to actually get the drop on him."

"Well yeah. But let's be frank; if I get good enough, I'll be able to stop Omnini easily." Myososo replied. "I'll be bored of fighting him soon enough. Besides, you shouldn't really fight by water with puddles- smart people would know that you're coming with electricity, they'll just look at the water nearby and block. Of course if they were standing on water they'll be in for a shock."

Omnini nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the tip."

"Anyways, I'll catch you later." Myososo soon headed off. "Going to take a shower."

Omnini stared at that as Irara approached still surprised. "…That was AWESOME. You actually got Myososo impressed. And he's usually a tough nut to crack."

"Really?" Omnini asked with a head tilt.

"Yeah- that big guy's capable of knocking out people in one shot as soon as the finds a weak spot! In fact, most people who challenge him end up getting treated at the Nurse's office before going home!" Miriri replied moving her hands about. "In fact, most of the guys and even those bullies are trying to get on his good side but he brushes it off like it was nothing, man!"

"…Uh, I see." Omnini replied with a look with Omimi just now in the water happy.

"That was great, brother! But how about you jump in the water!"

"…Alright." Omnini nodded the others do the same.

As the four swam around with Omimi getting adjusted with Miriri's help, Irara soon admits, "So…Myososo's name could from Myosotis- the Scientific names of Forget me nots."

"Forget me nots?" Omnini let out. "…Well, I do kinda know a friend named Tentoto and she dresses up like a ladybug."

"…Ah- so her name comes from some sort of beetle- a ladybug or ladybird." Irara replied. "Neat!"

"Err, uh, you think so?" Omnini let out embarrassed as he blushed.

"…Okay, why are you blushing?" Irara asked with a look before noticing. "…D-did something slip off me? I mean we're Keronians but if we're humans I mean-"

"No! Not at all, but…" Omnini looked awkward. "I was just... I was thinking of her for a second there. And...well, now that I think about it what happened with that girl earlier reminded me of the last time we met- and it got awkward." Omnini replied.

"…HOW awkward?" Irara asked- hiding bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Why do you want to know? "Omnini asked with a look.

"…I think is that…well we met before and well… Do you even remember?"

Omnini blinked. "…Should I?"

Irara stared before she gave a grumpy look."…God damn it… I knew it wasn't my imagination…"

-Flashback: A few months ago…-

Omnini and Omimi were knocked out in the ruins of a damaged building in Nifina before Irara arrived. "Omnini!" She called out before she noticed something black and red slithered away. "…Oh. No." She looked to Omnini. "Omnini? Are you okay?! Please!" She looked to Omimi as well. "Omimi!?"

Oriri approached as she admits, "What happened?"

"M-mom, I thought I saw…something black and red slither away."

Oriri was surprised before she soon took out something- it looked to be glittering spores as she admits, "It could be a **Corrupt,** or worse, THAT monster. But let's just heal those two."

Irara nodded before she sighed and sprinkled the spores on them before their auras were restored with Omnini and Omimi groaning from what happened before Omnini got up. "You...helped us?" Omnini asked.

"Y-yeah! Of course I did!" Irara answered. "But are you two okay?"

"Uh, yeah but.. Who are you?" Omnini asked.

Irara looked shocked with her grey-blue eyes briefly losing their shine. "You- you don't…" Irara shook it off. "That doesn't matter. Come on- you and Omimi need help!"

"…Uh, right- Omimi…" Omnini groaned.

-Now-

Irara gave a groan. ("…That… **thing** messed with his memories. His and Omimi's…")

"…You okay?" Omnini asked concerned.

"…Just thinking back on Nirfina... We met there back then but… you don't remember it." Irara replied.

"Huh? Uh, Y-Yeah. I just…me and Omimi ended up getting our heads whacked a lot. We tend to forget stuff. We end up forgetting stuff when we did missions for Vekuku. Now that I think about it, Nirfina was the last mission we ever did for him."

"…" Irara sighed. "Right. You're a soldier. You're not exactly allowed to follow your own idea just follow orders proficiently. Stuff like that doesn't always stick out in memories, especially if you're traumatized. Anyways, sorry- just…thinking back, that's all. Let's enjoy the swim. But it looks like Omimi's really enjoying the water now, huh?"

Omnini nodded as Omimi swam around with a happy look on her face. "Yeah- she's really cooperating now."

"She sure is." Irara nodded.

-Later… in the Girl's locker rooms…-

Irara was seen with a large towel on as she washed and then blow dried her bikini in human as Miriri admits, "...You okay there, Irara?"

"…Not really. Just sad." Irara replied with a down look before setting down the clothes.

"Sad?" Miriri replied as Irara sat down on a bench.

"Truth is, I…I uh… I kinda knew Omnini. I dodged around some statements thinking that maybe he'd remember on his own. But then he mentioned another girl- this Tentoto and I got jealous. Yeah childish of me, I know. But here's the problem; he remembers her... **but he doesn't remember me.** "

"…Oooh- didja meet back then?"

"…Well… I want to say yes but.. he'll probably not be able to remember it." Irara replied sad. "…He has large holes in his memories…he doesn't remember that we met. And it's because of you-know-what that he doesn't even remember."

"…Aww." Miriri hugged her friend. "Ya look like you need to binge eat."

"….No, it'll go straight to my butt." Irara muttered looking away. "And I'm already pear shaped as it is."

A locker was being banged in the background from the inside as Miriri admits, "Oh come on! Ya needz it! You need time to recover emotionally form that upset. And besides- thank goodness for big towels, right? Otherwise everyone will be wondering why you're not wearing them jeans as a human."

"Right." Irara nodded before spotting a human in brown hair walking by.

She looked to be the girl with a pink two piece swimsuit from earlier what annoyed Irara was she had a bigger size bust for her age. She looked to the locker before noticing before she muttered, "…It just had to be metal." She soon used energy to manifest a black glove before she soon opened but the girl looked to Irara…and the girl hid behind the door. "Um, excuse me! I would really prefer it if you don't watch me...change."

"We're all girls here." Irara plainly replied.

"…" The girl gave a bored yet flustered look. "Please."

"Jeez, fine." Irara replied before she noticed something. "…Wait- where's Omimi?"

Miriri blinked before she looked into the locker being banged from the inside. "…Uh oh."

-Comedy- (From Tokyo Mirage Sessions) plays when the two quickly got to the locker before Omimi was heard to be quietly sobbing in there. "Omimi- are you okay?!"

"No!" Omimi replied in distress. "I was going to get ready to spend time with mom in the nurse's office, so I was trying to change. But then got a wedgie and it really hurts! I thought people would laugh at me so I closed the locker door to try and figure myself out, but I couldn't! Now I locked myself in and IT'S REALLY HURTING!"

Irara gave a groan before Omnini looked inside the locker room. "Is everything okay?"

Irara blushed from being seen in state of dress and launched Omnini with her hammer. "We're fine- just stay out!"

"…Geez." Miriri muttered. "Poor Omimi- she had to be stuck in there with her knickers between her legs."

"Omimi?!" The girl from earlier replied before she approached still in her swimsuit. "Omimi, are you okay?"

"Tentoto, is that you? Please help me!" Omimi insisted.

Irara was surprised. "Wait- Tentoto!? YOU'RE Tentoto from class?"

The girl nodded with blue eyes seen. "Are you friends of Omimi?"

"I just met her a few days ago but we're friendly to her." Miriri replied.

"Then can you open the door for me? I would but…I uh...I can't touch metal." Tentoto commented.

"…Ugh- some people, I swear." Irara replied before she opened the door with the three staring. "…Oh."

"Y-yeah that's bad- we should Omimi to the nurse's office." Miriri let out.

Tentoto nodded wordlessly with a blush as Omimi sobbed.

"My tenders…"

"…Okay so… how do we get her out?" Irara asked.

"There's no need to make it complicated enough." Miriri replied.

"But…I-I can't touch metal- not unless you want me to break out into a rash." Tentoto replied.

"…Really?" Irara asked with a tone.

"Y-yes! **Twiolian** honor!" Tentoto replied with Irara surprised.

"…Twiolian?" Irara parroted. She squinted before to say, "She's an energy user and too timid to do bad stuff, so…" She patted Tentoto with her flustered before to say, "…Okay, uh… can I see into your locker?"

"NO!"

"Well I can't trust you unless you let me see in there. You can't make a claim like that without backing it up." Irara replied.

"I can't just let you do that!" Tentoto replied as Miriri went off to the side to keep watch.

"Well you can't just say that without knowing heritage or otherwise. If you want to help you, then I gotta make sure you're not a bad person. And besides don't you have a glove?" Irara suggested.

"W-well… uh… They're touching metal but I can't touch anything else without it slipping out my hands." Tentoto showed the glove again as she took it Irara's hand and tried to grab it before it suddenly slipped away. "See? It's frictionless but designed to magnetize to metal at certain points."

"…What kind of gloves-" Irara grunted in frustration. "Ugh never mind. You are being REALLY difficult… Listen, I want to help Omimi out."

"But what about your friend?" Tentoto gestured to Miriri.

"I got claws!" Miriri replied. "Besides, my shell will get caught on the door!"

"Can't you just take it off?" Tentoto suggested with a look.

"Oh right- you expect a Kappa Faunus to get naked." Miriri replied. "And I'm keeping watch!"

Tentoto whined with her moving her arms in frustration. "Come on, really?"

"Please hurry! I feel I need to go to the bathroom again!" Omimi replied.

Tentoto groaned. "Fine! But hurry it up! I'll uh.. I'll keep watch so that no one else shows up from outside."

The two went to Tentoto's locker as Miriri returned and whispered while Irara searches, "I know you're one of them yourself but are you really making that effort to look into her locker as an invasion of privacy?"

"You know my best kept secret. You say you're my bestie but really our families are best friends. You're a good friend to me my bud but not yet my best friend." Irara whispered with Miriri noticing and nodding. "Besides… If she's really one of them like I am, then she can be trusted… at least at face value."

"Alright… Hey does she even have a bra?" Miriri muttered as she looked over.

"…Ugh- that makes it even more annoying." Irara muttered back with a bored look. "…But nothing. No sigil of the bad guys or anything… She might be legit. But… one last question."

Miriri nodded.

Tentoto was looking outside before Tentoto was suddenly dragged in with her giving a quick 'Ah!' to this before Miriri took over the watch. "Okay…where did you hear that 'term' for honor?"

"…My Aunt, Kimama." Tentoto replied with a nervous look. "She said that to dad once with him saying something about keeping it quiet or something. I asked her why before to say, 'It's a family thing to say to one another as a sign of honesty and trust.'"

"…Holy shit, you ARE one." Irara let out surprised.

Tentoto blinked. "Huh? One of what?"

"Eheh… I'll talk to you later about that. For now, you just might be friend material…even if you got bigger bazongas than I do."

"Huh?" Tentoto was definitely confused.

"Okay…" She looked into the locker where Omimi trapped herself in before noting something inside. "…So that's got her trapped… A hole and an elastic band."

"Can you can get me free? I feel like I REALLY need to go soon!"

"Uh, guys! Someone's coming!" Miriri called out with Tentoto noticing.

"Not good!" Tentoto replied nervous.

"I-Irara, help me!" Omimi pleaded.

"I'll help, don't worry. But uh… word of advice in the future. I'd suggest either slowing down or getting underwear you can tie up in the sides- MUCH easier to escape out in the future if this happens again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…let's just say I'm about to owe you a new pair of underwear, but you'll thank me later for getting you out. Just be thankful you have shorts." Irara replied as she reached into the locker.

Omimi suddenly sounded flustered. "Wh-what?! Irara, what are you- KYA!"

Sh-RIIP!

Omimi groaned as she was seen dressed but on a bed with Ice packs on her pelvic area. "…That is a seriously bad wedgie." Shiroro muttered with the three girls now in Keronian forms were seen. "I wouldn't be surprised her water chakra developed. Though…did you have to REALLY tear her underwear?"

"She's short, wedgied, and needed to get out before she was caught. If anything, we just saved her from humiliation."

Shiroro sighed. "…I suppose social status can in fact matter to some."

Tentoto looked worried as she admits, "Is she going to be okay Miss Shiroro?"

"Well at least you got her there but it looks that's just clumsy. How DID get she wedgied like that?"

"She rushed and ended up getting caught and struggled a bit." Irara replied. "But I guess that's what happens if you rushed to get ready. Not a good day for those two." She looked to Omnini as he iced his head. "He's more brazen than I remember."

"…Yeah. Not everyone has a good first day or week- especially if you're expected to go with the flow." Shiroro replied. "…But at least you helped Omimi get over her social insecurity with water quickly enough."

"We just tell her to swim- don't worry about the consequences unless nature calls!" Miriri nodded as Omnini soon left and closed the door before he stepped out of the sight before lowering- as if sitting outside.

"Good… well at least there shouldn't be another incident like that if we're lucky." Shiroro muttered. "Though the locker one is a different story. Might make her swear off that kind of coverage."

"I promised to get her a new pair- her birthday's coming up after all." Irara replied.

"…Well, be thankful we're just the only three that saw it, and uh…" Miriri rubbed her chin "…And that Omimi doesn't have any classes after swimming."

"Yeah. Though you didn't have to hammer Omnini away." Shiroro said to Irara.

"I was in human form and in a towel because I was fresh from a shower. I think that justifies the occasional 'Get the fuck out' statement of being embarrassed to me being caught like that." Irara replied. "…Speaking of Omnini, there...is something I want to talk to you about." Irara looked a bit unsure. "…You know me, right?"

"Of course I do! Since you were little, silly!" Shiroro replied happy. "Omnini used to go to your house and you'd exchange letters on what's happening and stuff whenever we were too busy. You even seal your letters with symbols- it's the most adorable thing!"

"…You were pen pals?" Tentoto asked perplexed look. "I didn't know that. I didn't even know you knew each other like that."

Irara looked to Tentoto and gave a small smile. "A little embarrassing to admit to someone who doesn't pay much attention to but… Weird pen pals but we do know each other." Irara admitted. "…Or at least we're supposed to."

Shiroro and Tentoto looked perplexed. Even Omimi. "Supposed to?" All three asked.

"…Someone…errs…messed with Omnini and Omimi's memories." Irara answered with Tentoto confused with Shiroro noticing. "…They don't…remember me. To them I was just a perfect stranger."

"Oh. O-oh, that's…bad- yeah. That's BAD. What happened?" Shiroro asked before Irara whispered with Shiroro surprised. "…Oh. Oh shit."

"…Wait- we know each other? But…" Omimi scratched her head.

Irara nodded. "…It might be a while until you and he get your memories back, _if_ we can jog those memories."

"…What do you mean?" Tentoto couldn't help but to ask.

"Let's just say those two have big holes in their memories." Irara answered. "We met before truth be told- before Omimi was..." Irara noticed it. "…Oh shoot- right. Since I know what heritage you have, I think it's fair to introduce myself formally now." She cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I'm Irara- I'm from Nirfina since I was younger, a Nomadic village just a bit from here. This is Miriri- She lives in town."

"Oh, uh… Tentoto. But you already knew that. I think I've heard of you being the daughter of our weapon crafting teacher." Tentoto commented.

"You heard right. Thing is some students never leave the school at all- they just become new teachers, right? That's how my dad- and Omimi's folks- are here." Irara replied.

"Wow… I didn't know that. I mean, I've been going here for a couple of months. We go to uh, some of the same classes but we never chatted." Tentoto replied with a bow. "But my aunt and, uh, my dad suggested that I start making more friends at least instead so he insisted that I sign up for more social activities instead of private tutoring for others after school. I mean… if it's possible."

"…You seem a bit shy." Irara commented. "Timid even."

"I kinda don't connect with people too well. I can't really describe it, but when you have a have a dad working in the military and you're in training because you got powers, you're expected to at least not connect with people aside from your squad. Mostly because of morale, that's all."

"…You don't likez it, do you?" Miriri asked. "Err, like it."

"O-Of course not! But I wasn't given much of a choice." Tentoto replied with moving her arms as she explained. "I mean I started to start to use my power and I'm REALLY good friends with my spirit friend since I was 3 years old in fact. That and my aunt and cousin at least keep me company. My mom's usually in charge of a major veggie garden."

"Oh, good for you." Irara replied cheerfully- happy in fact. "Same with me. Only…5 years old."

"I'm a Faunus- Faunus can't use spirit familiars because they can use powers themselves, so I can really use powers good due to my prior training!" Miriri commented.

"Y-yeah. In fact, it was my aunt who encouraged me to use my powers like this." Tentoto added with a smile.

Omimi gave a groan. "That's cool… And no, I'm not talking about the Ice." Omimi moved a bit. "I would love to sing truth be told, but I don't know any songs. And I don't have the range for some of my favorite ones, so that doesn't help either… And I think I'm worried I might end up being laughed at."

"…W-well I would love to be a ribbon dancer truth be told." Tentoto replied with a smile but…she frowned. "…But my dad would like me to learn to defend myself. His idea is…not ideal for me."

"Oooh, you're a pacifist then." Irara replied

"Yes... I don't like it when people fight. And I would want to stop a fight between friends, but not with violence."

"…Okay- I'll avoid fighting in front of you- but not for the reason you think." Irara commented

"…Eh? Why?" Tentoto asked while confused.

"Because- those would want to stop a fight is often seen as the most violent when provoked by a hit." Irara replied. "And you can't call yourself a Pacifist without being in a fight. You're more timid than pacifist."

"…I've been in a fight with a Viper once. I managed to entangle it and I was going to defeat but…I stopped myself when he told me of our races fate to clash. I was told to defeat him, I had to cross the line." Tentoto replied as a new flashback began.

-Flashback: year Late 2007, on a ship-

A larger humanoid being with a red jacket and pants with black boots was seen with an arm cannon. But what's interesting is that his head is a cobra snake. It's clear form the shifted debris, damaged crates and even the dents on the floor that a fight entailed here involving, but the Viper got entangled by plants with a pink aura around it. "A-Arborkinesis?! That's just not fair!"

"You got anything to say?" Tentoto let out with her boot seen.

"Aren't you going to finish me then? You've won!" The Viper pointed out.

"W-Wait! Finish you?" Tentoto parroted.

"We're sworn enemies, our race!" The Viper demanded. "This is a battle to the death! And the battle continues until someone falls. And you managed to win- that means you can finish me off!"

Tentoto paled in her expression as she started to…tremble. "…T…To finish you off? But…!"

The Viper gave a look. "Kah?"

Tentoto was soon seen crying a bit as she looked scared. "I-I…I don't want to do that! I can't kill another person!"

"…Wait, so you're just a rookie then?"

"No! I-I'm just a recruit! I was just… I-I can't handle this- this is something you shouldn't ever put on a child!" Tentoto let out as tears were welling up more. "I can fight, but I don't want to be a killer! Even if we ARE sworn enemies in races!"

"…Keh- well then that's on you then!" The Viper soon broke free of the vines and easily got up before giving a loud screech with Tentoto yelping as she covered her 'ears' with her falling over. She gave a groan as she tried to get up before the Viper prepared a shot. "Say hello to your creator, you coward!"

Tentoto paled before she closed her eyes. But when she something went past her to hit the viper with the viper surprised. "…Huh?" Tentoto blinked and noticed something grey went into the arm cannon of the viper to plug it.

" **Apologies, but you won't be laying a finger on my daughter."**

The Viper looked surprised before the grey shot began to gather in power. "H-HEY! What's going on! It's corked the shot! …Oh CRAP! My weapon is still charging! Now I know there's going to be an explosion!"

And soon enough, the explosion he mentioned had occurred with the Viper screaming before disappearing in its own flames- to its assumed doom. Tentoto was surprised before a Grey Keronian stepped in view. "D-dad…" Tentoto muttered.

"Hmph- overdramatic bunch of snakes as usual." The Keronian was the one who spoke earlier. He is grey in color with his symbol a Yew Tree. He has brown eyes with a brown picklehaube helmet. The Keronian sighed. "You had the chance to defeat it, and you ended up choking in the last minute."

Tentoto tensed and soon…she tried to say something before she managed to get it out. "W-well, what did you expect what would happen!?" Tentoto got out. "I-I…I didn't want to be a killer."

"…Right, right." The Father sighed. "But if you wish to survive then you have to be ready to defend yourself- and sometimes, take a life. An enemy like that will take advantage of your weakness."

"Well, I… I didn't want to fight…!" Tentoto let out before she sighed. "…But, what does that matter to you anyways? You _never_ listen to me."

The father sighed. "I do. But while I'm on duty as are you, I have an obligation to fulfill…I can't be a parent to you first."

"Then what's the point of putting me into this stupid army anyways?" Tentoto complained with a frustrated look. "I don't have the will to commit to something like this- not even kill… I'm just… too timid for this. I'm not a coward I just…I don't want to kill. This isn't for me."

"It's to keep a better eye on you. There are people out in the worlds that won't hesitate to kill you. And there are people out there who would seek or even kill you for the power you possess." The father admitted dignified. "But now we know you know how to fight. You're now a pacifist. And a Pacifist chooses their battles if they can avoid it."

"…Right. Because 'Colonel Ivovo' knows what's best for his 'soldiers.' But never for his family." Tentoto muttered, looking away. "…Can I at least quit the army?"

"No." Ivovo replied. "Your training isn't even done yet."

Tentoto was surprised before looking to her dad. "But, dad! I-I just… You never told me why."

"…" Ivovo replied with this in a more concerned tone. "Someday. But not today. I just need you to trust me."

"But how…how can I if…you never tell me much of anything…?" Tentoto muttered with a frustrated look as Ivovo finished typing in something before sending it.

"I did tell you if you were paying attention." Ivovo said with Tentoto catching that. "Since the mission is over, for now, we can now talk like family." He cleared his throat. " I can tell you part of the story. The power you have- what we as a family, your aunt and your cousin carry… what many others believe is an ancient power. It's a power to save those who lost themselves to their own vices and couldn't control themselves, known as Purification. It dispels the overflowing emotions one would suffer through a silver flame and turn them back to normal. It can cleanse the soul but it cannot change the heart."

Tentoto was surprised. "…I didn't know that."

"Well, you're just now learning to use it. But let me ask you this. Would you really want to move a location that can help you learn it in a peaceful environment? With other people with powers like yours?" Ivovo asked.

"…I uh… Why the question? You're making it sound like we're going to be moving." Tentoto asked...before she noticed it. "Aw, DAD! Come on!" She complained.

"That's why I'm asking you. Do you want to learn with other people with powers like yours? It can be considered part of your training." Ivovo replied. "But at least this way, it'll go over smoothly. There's even a school there."

"…" Tentoto looked away. "…You told me to never make too much friends at my school. What's going to change there? I'm in the army?"

"…Hmm… Well, we can make it so that you'll be requiring additional training and conditioning."

"You make it sound like I HAVE to be a soldier!" Tentoto complained.

"True but at least this way you'll be in safer locations with other good folk... Hopefully." Ivovo replied.

Tentoto frowned.

-Now-

"…And even now I still don't get told any full story by my father. My Aunt is much more dependable to hold a conversation with and even more supportive than he is." Tentoto muttered. "…And…"

"…You know just because we go to the same class, doesn't mean this is a support group." Irara commented. "We don't need to hear your life's story just right then and there."

"ON the contrary, Irara, I think it givez a bit of insight to Tentoto's home life!" Miriri commented. "And why she moved here!"

"This is Support Group business." Irara retorted. "We're not a support group. We're a bunch of students that started to mingle more _today_ in fact."

"Well technically Omimi known her but she knows more. You're just people from the outside coming in. And it's wise to hear out someone else's story." Shiroro commented.

"…Right. Even if stories have holes in it- I mean how did that viper even show up. Was it a drill? Was it a fight that happened?"

"…Please don't get nitpicky." Tentoto pleaded a bit.

"…Meh. Good point. But I do have something to grumble about." She pointed to Tentoto's chest. "How did you get blessed with a rack like yours?"

"…A Rack?" Tentoto blinked.

"Just turn human for a second." Irara replied.

Tentoto gave a look before she pressed something before Irara did the same before the two 'poofed' into their human forms before Irara admits, 'This is what I mean by 'rack.' Tentoto blinked. "…My breasts?"

"Yes! How'd you get blessed with the early bloomer's bosoms of THAT size?" Irara complained. "How OLD are you?"

"..14?"

"CASE IN POINT! I turn 15 this year and I got an ironing board as a chest while you got Oranges- grapefruits if I'm wrong!"

Tentoto blushed and admits flustered. "I-I can't help it if I have these early! Everyone develops differently! And why are you getting jealous?"

"Well I know Omnini and despite his holey memory, someday it's going to be repaired. And I call dibs! So what, you got Omnini flustered that you'd stick out in his memory like your butt?" Irara let out huffy with Tentoto surprised.

"Forgive her she gets worked up like this and a bit easy to be jealous. Granted, she's young." Miriri muttered.

"You're only 14 too, dumbass!" Irara replied with Miriri sheepish.

"…" Tentoto blinked. "Um… I don't think I uh...well…" Tentoto looked nervous. "It's personal okay? And it happened months ago. And I don't know you well enough to share it."

Irara gave a look as she rolled her eyes a bit before raising her hand like a vow. "Alright then… I promise I will not say anything about to anyone unless you tell them. And if I do break my promise, I'll get Miriri to take picture with my own pants down and present the evidence to you as proof of my failure to uphold it." Irara replied. "Twiolian Honor."

"…Wait, you'd humiliate yourself to keep a secret?" Tentoto questioned.

"That's a creed Twiolians follow. Always be honest and uphold your promises with a consequence befitting that."

"…That is a strange coincidence." Tentoto commented. "…Well why it was uh…awkward. Right. The thing was that... I tripped. My underwear's elastic broke and he saw…my butt."

Irara looked to her own. "…Well I got you beat there at least."

"But why are you so jealous or so obsessed with Omnini anyways?" Tentoto asked. "I get the memories bit but the way you put yourself, you sounded a bit obsessed."

"…I uh…" Irara looked a bit flushed herself. "…Eye for an eye?"

"…Geez- alright, I'll keep quiet about it." Tentoto replied. "Uh…Twiolian honor. If I spoil anything to anyone new I'll uh… I'll give myself a rash on purpose. How's that?"

Irara gave a look. "…Fair enough. I got a major crush on him and we were supposed to know each other for years. AS far back as uh...before Omimi was born." Irara replied with Omimi surprised. "Now with his memories messed up, I just…"

Tentoto was surprised. "You're worried that Omnini might go to someone else?" Irara nodded. "That's kind of selfish. Can't you let him go on his own date then dwelling on that?"

"But we REALLY liked each other back then! Aside from the letters, we actually were best friends... and maybe were considering to be something more until he started those missions and then…"

"…Ohh. NOW that makes sense." Tentoto replied.

"…I have to be one the most immature, selfish and scared people but... I was so happy with him and he came to visit months before... and that was before I noticed that his memories were messed up. I thought the two would recover but…they never got their memories back. Now with his memories all messed up… for the last few days some girls were thought of him as cute or cool looking. I just felt my blood boil…and now I feel like I HAVE to compete with people here in the school." Irara held her head. "…I feel childish. Stupid even and I feel operating on a blind faith that could fail. If I told everyone that he was mine, Omnini would be upset and the kids would just look at me with my rep just plummeting. And I just…don't know what to do with that. I ended up picking fight with girls who try to seduce him and well…"

Tentoto gave a soft sigh. "NOW who's complaining about it being a support group."

"…Well, I guess I just…huh. Well I guess I contradicted myself. I ended up getting mad at you because you were able to stick out in his memory." Irara replied a bit shy.

"..Well, if it helps you feel any better, I think Omnini tends to avoid people he got into trouble with. Besides, I got a dad who is more Security personnel than father." Tentoto replied. "I heard that he had Omnini worked on those missions he was put on just so he'd regret seeing my bare butt."

"…" Irara snorted. "Wow. Okay… so uh… Sorry about my fit and what you had to see."

"Same here."

"…" Omimi blinked. "…What did I just watch happen?"

"Huh?" The two blinked.

"I couldn't exactly get the idea of your talk and stuff like that. And is this a getting to know you period and stuff?" Omimi asked. "I mean all you did was just…talked. And I don't even know what you were talking about!"

"…I guess it was about insecurities and why we were acting like that while making odd promises." Irara replied. "Right?"

"Right!" Tentoto nodded. "…Speaking of breasts, why are you complaining? At least with your chest you won't have to worry about Bras or back pain! I should be envious of you for having your size!"

"Uh, wha?" Irara blinked.

"Big chested gals always needed support because it hurts their back Irara. Besides, you're not wearing one, are ya?" Miriri asked. "And yet your shirt is making sure that THOSE don't show up.

"Custom made shirt. And besides, I couldn't wear one- the underwire is metal and I can't touch it because I'll develop a rash if it gets out! That's what happened with my old bra…" Tentoto muttered.

"Oh my god, just a 'rash?' It's not that bad-"

"It gets REALLY itchy too." Tentoto replied. "And it doesn't help that I need to scratch my back on occasion.

"…Okay, so you're allergic to metal." Irara let out surprised. "HOW are you allergic to metal? Do you even know what metals?"

"Well I wear gloves but I can say that most metals I can't touch without breaking out in a small but itchy rash."

"…You're a fricken fairy!" Miriri pointed out. "Old Fairy tales say that Fairies can't touch metal because it would be poisonous to them!"

Tentoto moaned. "IT might be a tradition that runs in the family but while we're young we can't touch metal until we develop a sort of resistance. Which is why I would love to have your cup size- at least I wouldn't have to worry about my back or contact with metal there."

"W-wow." Irara replied. "Hey, maybe we can find a way to trade. Magic can be weird like that or even science."

"Thanks but…no thanks. 'Be happy with what you got and even if it's inconvenient, find a way to make it work.' That's something my aunt told me." Tentoto replied.

"…" Omimi gave a look. "Is this how girl talk works? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm following this talk."

"Okay, let's make this about you now- how you holding up?" Irara asked Omimi.

"Ugh… my tenders still hurt- I think it really got into the tender areas…" Omimi groaned.

"Oh yeah it really got in there- like REALLY bad to the point that you felt that in the water Chakra."

"…Water…chakra?" Omimi parroted.

"Ohh, you don't get it yet. The Students going here were always shown that particular order." Irara replied. "It's not the order of the rainbow but rather, the order the school is shown. But lemme ask you this; what are the 'elements' involved?"

"…Elements?" Omimi asked. "W-well, I uh…"

Tentoto gave a bit of thought. "You know I haven't understood it much either myself."

"And yet you could talk to your familiar." Irara commented. "It's like this; there's an order we were shown when we come here at the school. The colors in order were Silver, Gold, Blue or Sapphire, Crimson or red (or Ruby), Green or Emerald, Indigo, Yellow or Topaz, and then Purple or Amethyst."

"…Okay?" Omimi asked.

"Now, what were the elements in play there?" Irara instructed.

"Uh… silver hall was kinda… Bright. Like a Light." Tentoto commented.

"Mmmhm!" Irara nodded. "Like a White Light."

"And the gold hall felt…earthy- like dirt or sandy." Omimi let out thinking. "…Oh! And the blue hall had all that water! And the Red Hall was all warm like being near a fire!"

"And the Green hall was in open area outside- like being outside." Tentoto nodded. "And the Indigo hall had a theater or cafeteria , so if you say scream, you can let your voice be heard.. And the yellow hall is we here we can learn new techniques and be equals in a fight- even with tricks up our sleeves even in the light of the sun. And the violet hall is where we can go if we need help. But it's usually allowed by those who…want it for others?"

Omimi looked happy…before she had a blissfully unaware bit. "I still don't get it."

The ones who did in their imaginations just face faulted to the ground before they regained their composure. "You don't get it at all?" Irara grumbled. "Sheesh! What kind of material did you watch when you were young?"

"Uh… super hero shows, songs with catchy songs- you know, anime and stuff like that." Omimi replied.

"…" Irara gave a look to Tentoto who shrugged. "You need more material to watch. How about we head for Earth this weekend? Maybe if we find stuff for you to watch." Irara replied.

"Well can I come then?" Tentoto asked politely. "I can even ask my aunt to take us."

"Sure! WE can play video games too and give you gloves to play them." Irara let out.

"Aww… You guyz suck!" Miriri replied with a huff to that with the group confused. "My family traditions say that I can't leave until I graduated from my map making before I leave the world! They never send rookies out into the wilds or other worlds- even populated ones!"

"…Aw, Miriri." Tentoto admitted while disappointed.

"Well what can you do. But is your dad okay with this?" Miriri asked

"Well sure- I mean we go to Earth on the weekends." Tentoto replied. "Well, when dad isn't busy. We actually stay in the area invaded by the **Keroro Platoon**."

"You mean the Armpit platoon?" Omimi asked.

"No, they call it that to call them bad. Apparently it's made of soldiers who are rather emotional or lazy." Tentoto replied.

"…But can they relate with us?" Irara asked.

"Well more or less…I guess." Tentoto replied.

Omnini meanwhile heard a lot of what happened inside and while embarrassed… he noticed something was strange.

…Is it really possible that his memories were tampered with?

"Hmmm…" Omnini muttered.

But there is a clue to fix this… Where did he hide those letters…?

Later at home, Irara was doing a little reviewing from a few subjects in school as she recalled what happened. She soon sighed before she looked to a perch with a small hole. She soon began to focus… and a light emerged from Irara- and it became a burrowing owl with what you would expect aside from a few gold tinges near the end of the wings. "Hey **Avani**. Sorry about that."

" **It's quite alright. You had a bit of a bad day today?** " The Familiar asked with a young woman's voice.

"Well…it's not 'bad,' it's great. But there was one problem." Irara replied as gently scratched her partner's neck. "Remember that little boy I met when we were young? That one time I ran away?"

"Ah right. You ran away from home because your dad and brother wanted to go out somewhere and you wanted to go to the hot springs in the mountains- after the pipes were broken. It all happened when you were going to turn 5 that year so… I'd say it's close to 10 years ago in a few months." Avani figured. "You were quite the stubborn child."

Irara nodded. "Yep… It was a few days when it happened. I remembered I got pretty far but I heard 'screaming' in pain so I hid in the jungles under a tree." Irara huffed. "I didn't know at the time that it was Shiroro in labor of laying Omimi's egg."

-Flashback: November 16th, 1998-

It was nightfall as a younger version of Irara walked in the forest with a small bag as she gave a huff. "Stupid Inana and daddy… Ira wanted bath too, so why can't go? It not fair!" She huffed. When she was younger, didn't have her scarf yet, and was a bit of a wild child from the small bruises… And she said, English was not her first language as she muttered something in a strange language which sounds like a heavy accent mixed in English but… admitting in lettering that sounds like symbols- like the cut and paste, the file open, and even the Virgo star sign symbol.

…However she soon heard someone screaming in pain with the girl surprised. "EEP!" She soon looked around before finding a tree and quickly hid towards a tree with its roots coming out of the ground before she quickly got in there to hide. The Screaming continued as Irara looked nervous. "…Ira…not like that noise." Irara tried took around as she admits while scared and crying. "…H-hello…?" The scream was heard again with Irara scared before she began to sob as she huddled up.

However as the yells continued it wasn't long until there were footsteps heard with Irara tensing…before someone looked to be trying to squeeze through the roots with the person grunting on impact. But when he landed it looked to be a much younger Omnini with him blinking with the two giving a '…' to each other. "…Who are you?" Omnini asked.

"…Uh…" The girl replied before looking to Omnini and looking over to him as he stood up. "…You…look strange… You live here?"

"Uh yeah- my house is that way. But my mama is screaming." Omnini replied. "She's…too loud right now."

"…That was a mommy? You mommy?"

"Uh…Yeah… my mama." Omnini replied. "…Why are you here?"

"…" Irara looked away and admitted, "…Ira run away."

"Ira? Run away?"

Irara nodded as the screaming soon stopped.

"Why?"

"Daddy and bro big meanies!" Irara huffed. "Ira want bath but can't. Wanna go to hot spring, but Ina and daddy say 'no.'"

"…You ran away…because you couldn't take a bath?"

The Girl gave a quick 'hmph!' to that.

"…I uh… My house has a bath." Omnini replied, catching Irara's attention. "It's too dangerous to go out at night."

"…Can…Ira stay?" She curiously asked.

"…Uh…sure." Omnini replied. "What's your name?"

"Irara!"

"…Omnini's my name." He said as place his hand on his chest.

"Omnini? That strange name." Irara replied. "Would be Omunini?"

"That sounds terrible!" Omnini replied with a huff. Omnini rolled his eyes. "On second thought, I should complain later. Mama stopped screaming. Here…wanna with me?" Omnini extended his hand.

Irara was confused before he soon took it. "Okay!" The two stood up before Omnini and Irara tried to get through Irara stuck on some roots trying to get back into place. "Ah! Ira stuck! It has Ira's butt!"

Omnini gave a look before he tried to pull Irara with Irara groaning from the pull… "…Hmm… Maybe I should push." He tried to move the roots as he noted it a bit. "If I don't pull hard enough, your tail could get caught." Omnini soon squirmed into the other side before he was in position. "Uh… Irara? I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Irara blinked. "…What you-"

Omnini yelled as he charged and rammed into Irara who gave a yelp- and she got out of the tree rolling forward as Omnini yelled as Irara gave a whine as she held her behind.

She soon gave an angry huff. "That really hurt! Why you use elbow in charge you- huh?"

Now Omnini was trapped between the roots. "H-help me!"

Irara gave a huff as she stood up. "Boys. Mommy right- either they act tough or not." She soon grabbed Omnini's arms with him surprised before she pulled as hard as she could before a brief blue aura flashed on her when the roots suddenly cracked a bit when she pulled again- with the two yelped with Omnini when he landed.

…And the two gave a '…' to this as they noticed their lips met as they gave blank looks with a '…' to this when they paled with an indigo aura flashing on Irara's throat…before they screamed in panic as –Pint Sized Alchemist- (from Full Metal Alchemist) plays with some nocturnal birds flying away.

"Augh Pfft-bleh!" Irara let out as she tried to spit out something after pushing Omnini off with Omnini doing the same. "Gross! Boy cooties!"

"Blech! I don't have cooties! You have Cooties!" …And then Omnini's thoughts raced a bit. "…Wait if you had cooties, then- AAAAH!"

The two were all spit takes and (assumed) feathers ruffled when Kuroro founded them with him. "Oh there you are! And…oh?"

"Mister, that boy fell on me and gave me cooties!" Irara let out angry.

"I landed on you! Why are you getting angry with me?" Omnini let out in an angry retort.

"Okay, settle down both of you- what's going on here?" Kuroro questioned.

"I was in the forest hiding when he found me and lotsa stuff happen when he landed on me and gave me cooties!" Irara answered.

"Dad, I founded her crying here and…" Omnini blinked. "…Hey! Why are you talking like me?"

"Why I am talking like you? I don't…" Irara noticed it herself and briefly grasped her throat. "Wait…why am I? Is this what mommy meant by 'block' in my throat?"

"…" The two were picked up by Kuroro with Irara still confused as Omnini's father admits, "Alright… you two coming are in. Besides, it's too dark out to play."

"D-dad!" Omnini let out frantic.

-Now-

Irara had her head on the desk with 'steam' coming out of her head as she admits, "Why did I have to go and remember that?"

"You know the fact that you remember that far, it was the day that you managed to break your Verbal Block. In order to learn Twiolian and then English expertly and at an early age, parents usually impart the knowledge early on but also create a 'block' to have them be unable to speak proper English until you overcome the tic on your own limit or someone else learn it. And I remembered that your parents and brother wanted to help you get over the shock of what happened when you were little." Avani let out with Irara noticing. "You know, next month marks the 11th anniversary of the Attack on the Twiolian Tribe."

"…" Irara sighed. "I know, Avani. When I met Omnini it was just a year after what happened. I still can't forget the damage that day… If it weren't for Omnini, I would've still be a nervous wreck." Irara replied. "…I thought Omnini would be good at keeping a secret…he was my best friend…and someone I fell in love with. But now Omnini forgot…thanks to him."

"…Him? Is 'him' who I think?" Avani asked concerned.

"…Yeah." Irara replied with her giving a stern look. **"Chaos the Underminer.** He's still on the loose causing more misfortune and damage… Like I can EVER forget that day that everything changed…"

~0~

Images plays out along the sound of a steel drum, showing roses and a cherry blossoms.

"What is balance, without reason and emotion? Without hope…and despair?" The text reads.

[Hello, hello?]

Hello, world?

Opening 1

Several images of a title are shown, from different angles. Before long, the title is shown:

'Tales of the Dragons: Zero Point'

"Ugokidasu karada no oku niwa…"

(Deep inside our bodies, as they start to move…)

Omnini, Omimi, Shimomo, Irara, Shiroro, Kuroro, Inana, the Fortress Mercenaries, Akaka, Myososo, Tentoto, Kimama, Sakiki are first seen, some of them with a smile, or just their 'normal' face.

"Umaretate no neji ga sawagu!"

(Is a freshly wind-up key making a clamor!)

Silhouettes of five people, a couple with long hair and a couple with spikey hair, and a couple of animals, one a puppy and the other a rabbit like creature, with the latter creature having 'tendrils' coming from it.

"Hora?"

(Can you feel it?)

Within a gear, silhouettes of two girls are seen, one with long hair and the other with a cape, holding their hands in a shape of a heart.

"Ajikenai tsumaranai…"

(Looking down from the edge…")

Silhouettes of six people are seen, in pairs, in a triangular position. At the top is a young man and a little girl. At the bottom right are two boys, looking to be in young teen, with one of them having two tails to his outfit. At the bottom left are two more boys, younger than them, with one of them having spikey hair and the other having short hair. A target reticle is shown, covering the top half of them and rotates in a clockwise position.

"sekai no hashi…"

(of this dull, pointless world…)

Four silhouettes of four people are seen, with them being a man, a young woman, a Keronian and a boy. For some reason, the first three has a long shadow coming from them, with the boy looking relaxed.

"Miorosu anata wa ata?"

(Just who the hell are you?)

The Keronians and the silhouettes are now in the hands of someone large, in the same positions they were in. The person is cloaked, with a single braid coming from the hood, with amber eyes looking at them. Behind her is a cloaked being, looking back but with their hands out- before the figure vanished.

"Are you ready?"

("Furerarenai nara surinuketeyuke")

"Me no mae mekurareteyuku no furerarenai mirai…"

[If you can't touch it, just slip on through]

(This untouchable future is twisted before our very eyes…)

As the wind blows, the cloaked figure leaned forward and blue into her hands, sending the Keronians and the silhouettes scattered (but not far), and began to fall as the cloaked figure relaxed a little.

"Kinou ata sekai wa, (Fukakutei nandakara) yotei chouwa bakari dakedo…"

(Though this world is fading into yesterday, [Since everything is so uncertain] is nothing but a pre-established harmony.)

As everyone falls, they make 'streaks' in the sky, that's white, with Omnini and a female silhouette is falling a little faster.

"Hope? Despair?"

(Bokura wa)

[We remain]

"Mada zetsubou kibou suresure (mada) kamihitoe…"

(Hope and despair still remain in a (so vague) paper-then state…)

It then shows two Keronians, one in a cloak and the other in armor on opposite sides. The cloaked Keronian in Black with a white silhouette, the armored Keronian in White with a black silhouette.

"Sore mo itoshiinda (ayafuya de) mienai to shitemo (tomadoi tayutau)."

(But they're still so precious [swaying] even if they can't be seen [listlessly at sea].)

Parts of a world are seen…but something seems strange about them.

It will break if you see.

A boxed canyon is seen from the top of it.

"Kuragari, sotto…"

(Kuragari, sotto…")

(The darkness, so softly…)

[The darkness, so softly…]

A silhouette of a Keronian is seen, walking towards something. A Maronian and an Axolotlian appeared on his left and right sides respectively, each of them holding hands with the Keronian.

(Kimi no, kimi no…)

[Pulls you, pulls you…]

"Kimi no te o hiite."

(te no hiite)

(Pulls you by the hand.)

[by the hand]

The three of them are seen walking towards something before they perked up, stopping. They stood there, before they looked back at something.

~0~

 **November 8** **th** **, 2008- Jungles of Origin**

"…Are you sure you felt something here, Suhaha?" Yukaka asked with Suhaha nodding.

"Yes.. It just...happened. I felt a strong presence here. But… it just appeared. But it was staying here at the house." Suhaha answered

"But what could've came here?" Yukaka asked.

"…Ugh…augh…"

The two heard grunts as the two did takes before running off upstairs…

And they founded a girl holding her stomach in pain with her moving about she looked to in pain But it was a Keronian with black skin. "Who in the world…?" Yukaka let out with the figure turning her head and opening her eyes with Suhaha doing a take.

" **Ugh... My stomach hurts… Gotta…"** She did a take with Suhaha shocked with Yukaka looked surprised.

"…Who…?" Yukaka let out.

"…It can't be." Suhaha let out surprised.

It was a black skin tadpole Keronian with a red hat and blue eyes. There were noticeable lashes though but...is she had the same traumatized look as the blue eyed girl… She had a brown cloak on her groaning as she held her stomach. "Ugh… I-I feel sick." She let out groaning.

"Oh dear…" Yukaka let out. "Stomach ache?"

"Yukaka, stay away from her... I can feel it." Suhaha let out with Suhaha approaching the girl. "Take it easy."

She groaned before noticing Suhaha approaching. "N-no...s-stay back..!" She looked scared. "I-If you get near me…I-I could end up attacking you… It's not me in control…!"

"…So you know it. "Suhaha nodded. "…Alright." He soon sighed.. and soon used discs to hold down the girl with her struggling. "…So that 'thing' bonded with you?"

".." The girl nodded as she shuts her eyes.

"…I saw that look in your eye.. you looked like you witnessed some terrible things. Some things not meant for a youth your age.. right?"

The girl nodded with her whimpering.

"..It's okay… this pain is going to be brief.. Yukaka- can you give her energy? I'll help her."

Yukaka nodded as Suhaha soon focused as Yukaka supplied energy with the girl struggling with her in pain. The girl was struggling as glowing spots materialized on her on the tail of bone...on the area between her legs before it raised to her stomach. However…the Gates until the stomach was white- this one was turning red...but she looked to be struggling…with the gate turning from pink to white with Suhaha surprised. He nodded before she continued to struggle with it got to a red glowing spot formed on her chest. Suhaha was surprised at her endurance before the girl looked to of continued in pain and struggling...before Suhaha soon applied energy to the heart area...with the throat area soon glowing it moving up… It reach the forehead, and then…the top or crown of the head-

Two lights shortly emerged- one a black and red light- another a white light. However the black and red one looked to be trying to force itself into the white one before Suhaha realized it and slashed at the black and red one before it dies- breaking apart into white particles. Said particles soon floated down to the girl with her groaning with her softly panting from his as her belly was revealed…It was a blank spot with her still groaning a bit. "…Doesn't…help with my stomach ache, but…thank you."

"…Oh dear." Yukaka replied. "But… Wait- she looks remarkably like…" She did a take. "Suhaha- is she…?!"

"…Yes. She returned…" Suhaha let out with a sigh. "Though.. it looks like she saw plenty."

"…" The Keronian girl groaned.

"…But first.. her stomach ache." Yukaka let out. "…Excuse me. Do you have a name?"

"….Ugh.. "Y… **Yumeme**."

"…!" The two looked serious…and nodded.

End of Chapter 1

Next Time:  
It's the first ever weekend that this group of friends gathered together. But their little group is going to become bigger with even more new friends. And memories come into play as shadows big and small in their past come together.

Chapter 2: In Balance, not Peace  
Alt. Title: Tickled Pink in Joy, and Black with Despair

 _Chapter 1 I have to admit is a bit on the uh…risqué side. But granted, everyone agrees life is messy. You may never find a person who at 100% of time is squeaky clean. But you may never find a person whose filthiness can make people filthy even when they're young either. And besides, they say boys are perverts, and granted I am a male. But let's be realistic for a second- have you ever seen a girl or a female character be perverted too? I dare you- look up on the net to find a character like that. If you can't find anything, then make a female character that can be perverted. You'll be surprised. Anyways, thanks for reading this and look forward to the next ones._


End file.
